A Little Dirty Secret GaaraHinaNaru Fanfic
by aniankafirela2
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es la rica primogéntia del multimillonario Hiashi Hyuga. Su padre siempre la ha visto como un ser inútil, pero un día le encarga una misión secreta que sólo ella puede realizar y que requiere que ella se marche de la ciudad, a vivir a casa de su amiga Temari durante un año.Inevitablemente conocerá al hermano menor de ésta, Gaara, y a su mejor amigo, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo comienzo**

**Hinata.**

Alzó la vista para admirar la imponente mansión que se alzaba ante ella. La mansión Hyuga le había parecido siempre muy grande, pero el hogar de su mejor amiga, Temari, le parecía aún mayor que el suyo propio. Tuvo que echar tanto el cuello hacia atrás para admirarla bien que su hermosa pamela color lavanda acabó por despegarse de su cabeza y fue a parar a los adoquines que formaban un sendero hasta la entrada principal.

Con un delicado y recatado movimiento, Hinata Hyuga se agachó para recogerla asegurándose de que el fino vestido veraniego de color blanco que llevaba no fuese levantado por alguna repentina ráfaga de viento. Sacudió el polvo imaginario de su pamela mientras se mordía el labio inferior, pensativa. Aún no estaba convencida de que fuera buena idea el haber venido aquí. No estaba segura de si realmente deseaba pasar ese año de instituto viviendo con Temari. No quería ser una molestia para ella.

Observó de nuevo la imponente fachada blanca repleta de columnas de estilo romano. De hecho, la casa en sí le recordaba a un templo romano, sólo que aquí había un enorme jardín con fuentes y, por lo que Temari le había contado, también tenían piscina, cine, gimnasio y hasta pista de tenis.

Aunque los Hyuga eran ricos, su padre siempre les había puesto ciertas restricciones a Hanabi y a ella en cuento a las cosas que podían poseer. Muchas cosas le parecían vulgares y de mal gusto, y otras una simple pérdida de tiempo. Hinata había sido criada para ser una joven rica pero poco derrochadora.

Con un largo suspiro de resignación se giró para despedir a su primo Neji y a Hanabi. Ambos se encontraban en el interior de una de las limusinas negras de su padre. Su hermana y su primo se habían ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el hogar de Temari por si en el último momento se arrepentía de su decisión y decidía volver a casa con ellos, con sus confidentes. Hinata se acercó hasta uno de los cristales tintados que automáticamente se abrió revelando el angustiado rostro de su hermana menor.

-¿Vas a quedarte, hermana?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz que por una vez la hacía parecer la niña de once años que era.

-Me quedaré con Temari y su familia este año-Hinata tomó aire y sonrió a la pequeñ que en un año, si p-padre está satisfecho, podré volver.

Hanabi bajó la mirada, triste. Sabía que su hermana estaba tomando esa difícil decisión por el bien de toda la familia, pero aún así la apenaba verla sacrificarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por eso admiraba tanto a Hinata. Era capaz de cumplir la más dolorosa de las órdenes sin perder una pizca de su amabilidad.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata?- Neji desabrochó el cinturón que le impedía acercarse a sus dos primas y se asomó por la ventanilla junto a Hanabi-. Hablaré con Hiashi si así lo quieres. Él me escucha. Yo…

-Está b-bien, Neji-Hinata se enderezó para dar a entender que esa conversación terminaba ahí-¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar las maletas, Ko?- le preguntó Hinata al chófer.

-Te ayudaremos nosotros-Hanabi abrió la puerta del coche y salió seguida por un resignado aunque furioso Neji-. No vamos a perder ni un solo minuto de la compañía de Hinata. Después de todo, no vamos a verla durante mucho tiempo.

En silencio las dos hermanas y Neji se dirigieron hacia el maletero y comenzaron a cargar el equipaje de Hinata. Al final Ko también se acabó uniendo a ellos, viendo que era imposible para sólo tres personas.

-E-Es más de lo que creía. L-Lo siento- se disculpó Hinata avergonzada de estar causando tantas molestias.

Gracias a la nueva ayuda extra no tardaron nada en subir las maletas por las escalinatas que llevaban a la puerta principal. Hinata echó un vistazo preguntándose porque Temari tardaba tanto en aparecer si sabía que ella llevaba allí un rato. Cuando todo su equipaje estuvo a su alrededor se volvió para ver por última vez a las dos personas que más amaba dentro de su familia.

Sin poder contenerse, Hanabi, la seria, formal y estoica Hanabi, se abalanzó sobre su hermana mayor y las dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. En uno de esos abrazos que nunca se daban delante de su padre por miedo a que las considerara débiles o infantiles. Uno de esos abrazos que sólo se daban cuando a media noche los recuerdos de su difunta madre asaltaban a alguna de las dos hermanas y sólo podían encontrar consuelo en los brazos de la otra.

-Te escribiré correo todos los días, Hanabi- le prometió. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de su primo-Y a ti también, Neji.

Neji asintió y también le dio un breve pero afectuoso abrazo a su prima. Cuando se separó de ella la miró a los ojos con mucha seriedad-Si la razón por la que estás aquí te acaba superando…Si quieres marcharte en cualquier momento, sólo llámame.

Y Hinata supo que lo decía en serio. Asintió con los ojos perla clavados en los ojos del mismo color de su primo, de su querido primo y mejor amigo. Confiaba más en Neji incluso que en Kiba o Shino, sus compañeros de clase y amigos de toda la vida, a los que también había tenido que dejar atrás. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho que se apresuró por disimular.

-D-Decidle a padre q-que…-Hablar de Hiashi siempre la ponía nerviosa y la hacía tartamudear-Que cumpliré con mi deber-finalizó en un susurro.

Neji y Hanabi asintieron y después, tras una última y apenada mirada a Hinata, ambos se dirigieron junto a Ko a la limusina. Cuando Hinata vio cerrarse la puerta automática por la que el coche acababa de salir supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Observó por unos instantes el cielo increíblemente azul y el sol brillante que iluminaban aquella mansión de la costa antes de atreverse a pulsar el timbre.

Pasaron un minuto o dos antes de que Hinata escuchase pasos tras aquella curiosa puerta repleta de grabados mitológicos. Pensó que la familia de Temari tenía gustos raros en cuanto a la decoración de las puertas y en ese mismo momento ésta se abrió dejando ver frente a ella a su amiga rubia sólo ataviada con la parte superior del bikini y un bonito pareo floreado que le quedaba francamente bien. Unas caras gafas de sol descansaban sobre su cabeza que, por una vez, no estaba repleta de moñitos, sino que esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto y la hacía parecer más mayor y madura de lo que ya era.

-¡Ya estás aquí!-exclamó Temari regalándole una amigable sonrisa ladeada-. Bueno, sabía que llevabas aquí un rato, pero no quería entrometerme en tu despedida. Sé que vas a echar de menos a tu familia, pero estudiar en otra ciudad te ve a venir bien. Has tomado una gran decisión.

Hinata sonrió sintiéndose culpable. Si Temari supiera el motivo por el que estaba allí…

La rubia se percató de la gran cantidad de maletas que había alrededor de su amiga y cogió un par a la vez que se giraba hacia el interior de la casa y chillaba el nombre de su hermano mayor.

-¡Kankuro, ven aquí y ayúdame a instalar a Hinata! ¡Llama también al servicio!-frunció el ceño- No sé dónde demonios se meten cuando se los necesita. Lo mejor es hacer cada uno lo suyo, pero eso mi padre no lo entiende-Temari refunfuñaba, como era costumbre en ella.

No tardó en aparecer Kankuro acompañado de tres personas más que se disculparon por la tardanza frente a una enfadada Temari. Hinata pudo observar que Kankuro también iba en traje de baño, por lo que dedujo que los hermanos habían estado bañándose en la piscina antes de que ella viniese. Se preguntó si ella también tendría que unirse y se murió de vergüenza al pensar en que tendría que vestir un traje de baño delante de la familia de Temari.

Siguió a su amiga a través del amplio lugar en absoluto silencio, pues Temari iba explicándole donde encontraría los baños y qué había en cada uno de ellos, donde estaban las cocinas y que podía encontrar en cada una de ellas. La sala de juegos, el famoso cine, las terrazas…Tanta información estaba abrumando a la joven del pelo azulado que suspiró de alivio cuando se detuvieron frente a lo que iba a ser su habitación.

-Y aquí te hospedarás tú. A lo largo de este pasillo y el que sigue hacia la izquierda están nuestras habitaciones. En el otro ala de la casa está la del servicio, por si necesitas cualquier cosa-Temari iba señalando a la vez que hablaba, pero Hinata no estaba interesada en ello. Sólo quería entrar a "su" habitación y que la dejasen sola. Deshacer las maletas, pensar. Llorar un poco quizás y luego dormir hasta que fuera mañana y todas las sensaciones que le recorrían al cuerpo desapareciesen. Necesitaba serenidad.

Como si de alguna forma hubiese oído sus pensamientos, Kankuro abrió la puerta de su cargo y dejó las maletas que cargaba. Le indicó al servicio que hiciese lo mismo y luego se dirigió a Temari.

-Hermana, tiene un año para aprenderse cada centímetro de esta casa, no la agobies-le arrebató las dos maletas que portaba y las dejó a un lado en el suelo-. Además parece cansada. Seguro que le vendrá bien que la dejemos sola un poco antes de la cena.

_-Gracias, Kankuro_-pensó Hinata suspirando interiormente de alivio. Adoraba a su amiga, pero a veces era agotadora.

Temari puso mala cara a su hermano pero obedeció tras lanzar una mirada a Hinata y comprobar que, en efecto, se veía bastante cansada. Sus ojos perla no brillaban como de costumbre y parecía un poco decaída.

-Bueno, está bien…Hinata si necesitas algo estaremos en la piscina. Puedes verla desde tu balcón que da a la parte trasera de la casa-Temari le sonrió esta vez con más afecto y dulzura-. Te dejamos sola…Umm…El baño más cercano está en el pasillo de la derecha y tiene una bañera amplia con diferentes grifos y muchos tipos de geles que hacen espuma. También hay un armario grande con toallas limpias. Cuando sea la hora de cenar te avisaré, ¿vale?-No quería agobiarla más, pero aún tenía que darle algunas indicaciones.

Hinata asintió en silencio y Kankuro arrastró a su hermana de la habitación de la invitada. Cuando por fin estuvo sola, Hinata Hyuga se permitió echarle un vistazo a su nuevo refugio. Apenas había reparado en cómo era al estar pendiente de lo que Temari le iba diciendo. Lo que vio no la decepcionó y se dio cuenta de que su amiga había hecho lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda.

Temari había hecho que pintasen las paredes de un color lavanda muy suave y que toda la habitación fuese a juego con ellas. Había una moqueta color marfil cubriendo por completo el frío suelo de mármol. A la derecha había un amplio armario empotrado del mismo color que la moqueta y junto a éste un elegante escritorio con un pequeño flexo para el estudio donde Hinata se apresuró a dejar su portátil.

También reparó en el curioso tocador donde guardar el maquillaje y las cosas más íntimas. Un pequeño espejo ovalado con pequeños focos de luz se encontraba pegado a la pared justo por encima del tocador y Hinata aprovechó para ver su rostro demacrado y triste. Era normal que los hermanos hubiesen decidido dejarla sola.

Luego estaba la enorme cama en la que cabían dos Hinatas más. Todo ella en diferentes tonos de lila y con dosel. A cada lado, una mesita de noche con unas finas lámparas que desprendían una luz adecuada para el estudio y la lectura. Temari estaba en todo, desde luego. Sabía que ella no necesitaba nada más en su habitación, que estaba acostumbrada a tener lo justo y necesario.

Pero le mejor de aquella habitación era que el techo era de cristal. De un cristal lo suficientemente grueso como para que fuera difícil romperse, pero absolutamente transparente. Desde allí podría ver las estrellas, como muchas veces había hecho con sus amigos en el monte cercano a su hogar. Así al menos se quedaría dormida pensando en cosas agradables.

No tardó en ponerse a organizar su equipaje en silencio. Fue abriendo las maletas una a una para acomodarlo todo. Le gustaba hacer esto porque era algo mecánico y no tenía que pensar demasiado en cómo hacerlo. Sacar, doblar y guardar. Sacar, doblar y guardar. Una a una sus pertenencias fueron quedando en sus lugares correspondientes y entonces Hinata Hyuga se quedó sin ninguna excusa más con la que evitar el llanto que llevaba un rato reprimiendo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos en silencio, tímidas, como si salir les diera miedo. Reflejaban a la perfección el carácter de su dueña que en ese momento se rompía por dentro.

_-¿Por qué?_-Era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde que su padre decidió mandarla a otra ciudad, con otra familia, a otro instituto. La había alejado de sus amigos, de su primo y de su hermana por un motivo que a ella se le antojaba ruin.

Pero ella era Hinata Hyuga y tenía que responder todas y cada una de las demandas de su padre, por crueles que fueran. Todos los Hyuga eran un instrumento en manos de Hiashi Hyuga. Incluso Hanabi, la favorita de su padre, ya tenía el futuro decidido y nada podía hacer por cambiarlo. Incluso Neji, su valiente y luchador primo Neji también tenía el futuro decidido desde que su custodia había pasado a manos de Hiashi al morir sus padres en un accidente de coche.

Se sentía sucia y malvada de sólo pensar la "misión" que debía llevar a cabo. Todo por la familia, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez intentando que su cometido le pareciese menos vil, pero no podía. Era la muñeca inútil a la que Hiashi por fin había encontrado un uso. Por fin, su padre había decidido confiar en ella para algo. Para una cosa que beneficiaría a los Hyuga durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo…

Pero que la haría infeliz a ella.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano en un gesto muy poco femenino e impropio de ella, pero no le importó. Tomó aire para serenarse y se dirigió al tocador para evaluar su expresión. Estaba hecha un auténtico desastre, por lo que decidió que un baño le sentaría bien y se apresuró a escoger algunas prendas bonitas para bajar a cenar con Temari y su familia. Se acabó decidiendo por una falda de volantes color crema que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla y una blusa nudé de cuello redondo y mangas cortas ligeramente abultadas. Para los pies sólo escogió unas pequeñas bailarinas también de color crema.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, ropa interior incluida, siguió las indicaciones de Temari para encontrar el famoso baño de los diferentes geles y la espuma. No tardó en hallarlo gracias al pequeño cartel que había en la puerta. Tocó varias veces con los nudillos para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro antes de entrar.

Se quedó sorprendida ante el enorme tamaño de la bañera que más bien parecía una piscina para niños, situada justo en el centro del baño y hundiéndose en el suelo. Tenía incluso una pequeña escalerilla, como en la piscina. Hinata tragó saliva al pensar en lo que tardaría en llenarla de agua y buscó una solución alternativa a su baño. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse fijado mucho en las indicaciones de Temari de los demás baños. Ahora no tendría más remedio que bañarse ahí o vagar sucia del viaje y con esa cara de muerta por todo el lugar. Ni de broma.

Se apresuró a dejar la ropa limpia en un pequeño taburete alto que había allí y se dirigió hacia uno de los grifos de la bañera para empezar a abrirlos. Si los accionaba todos a la vez se llenaría con más rapidez, claramente. Fue abriendo uno por uno y graduando su temperatura hasta que todos estuvieron a su gusto.

Una vez la bañera comenzó a llenarse, Hinata rebuscó en un armario grande hasta que dio con toallas limpias y cogió una grande y blanca que desprendía un olor agradable. La dejó junto con su ropa limpia y luego fue hacia el lavabo gigante en el que había varias velas apagadas. Hinata pensó que alguien había utilizado este baño para tener una velada romántica alguna vez. Sólo de pensarlo Hinata se sonrojó y al menos así su cara adquirió algo de color. Se miró en el espejo largo rato, armándose de valor para lo que venía después del baño.

-Ofrece siempre tu mejor sonrisa, Hinata-se repitió a sí misma las palabras u órdenes de su padre-. Educada. Silenciosa. Elegante. No seas torpe. No rompas nada. Sé toda sonrisas y buena educación.

Pensó en la cara de Hanabi si hubiese recibido esas órdenes. Su temperamental hermana se habría pasado toda la velada en silencio y con una sonrisa que más bien parecería una mueca en el rostro. Aunque de niña siempre fue obediente, Hanabi había desarrollado un carácter imponente y se resistía a ser una mujer florero. A Hinata no le agradaba tampoco esa idea, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería cumplir con los deseos de Hiashi Hyuga

Mientras divagaba sobre las acciones que tenía que lleva a cabo la bañera se llenó y ella se apresuró a cerrar los grifos antes de provocar un tsunami en la mansión. Se desvistió poco a poco, quitándose el vestido, la ropa interior y las sandalias. Lo dejó todo doblado y ordenado dentro del cesto con ropa sucia que había en un rincón para ella –ponía su nombre, otro detalle de Temari- y se dispuso a introducirse dentro de la bañera.

El agua caliente hizo que se relajase y se diese cuenta de cuan tensa había estado todo el día hasta ese momento. El viaje en limusina hasta la casa de Temari, los preparativos previos con la ayuda de Neji y Hanabi. El haberse tenido que despedir de Kiba y Shino. Incluso Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, había acabado gimoteando lastimeramente a sus pies mientras ella luchaba por contener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus queridos amigos.

Si Kiba y Shino supieran toda la verdad… ¿Seguirían teniendo esa buena opinión de ella? ¿Seguirían queriéndola? Probablemente los defraudaría saber la verdad. Por eso tenía que callar y fingir que todo era normal, que las cosas pasaban de forma natural.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Odiaba no poder decirles la verdad a sus amigos. No quería que la despreciasen y sobre todo no quería que Kiba se enfrentase a Hiashi Hyuga. Era demasiado cabezota y temperamental. Casi lo podía imaginar arrastrando a Shino a buscarla a casa de Temari y escondiéndola en cualquier lugar. Ellos cuidarían de ella y ella de ellos. Shino le diría que tenía que solucionarlo con su padre y él y Kiba la ayudarían a hacerlo junto con su hermana y su primo.

Pero no era posible. Hinata Hyuga llevaba sobre sus hombros la carga de conseguir que su familia siguiese adelante. Y ése era el único modo.

Nadó por la bañera-piscina hacia la zona donde se situaban todos los geles, champús y sales de baño. Los olió uno por uno y al final escogió uno de cada. Las sales la ayudarían a acabar de relajarse, el champú haría que su pelo estuviese limpio y brillante de nuevo y el gel además de lavarle el cuerpo, le daría un suave olorcillo a vainilla. O es ponía en el bote.

Comenzó a lavarse minuciosamente. Amaba estar otra vez en una de esas situaciones mecánicas que le impedían pensar. Frotar, frotar, frotar. Hasta quedar limpia. Hasta oler bien. Hasta ser la Hinata que todos quieren que seas.

Enfrascada como estaba en su tarea no se percató de la voz que se escuchaba por el pasillo, cada vez con más fuerza. Si Hinata hubiese prestado más tención se habría percatado de que la voz se estaba aproximando a la puerta y de que pertenecía a un chico. Si hubiese estado más atenta al picaporte o se hubiese acordado de echar el pestillo quizás habría podido evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y un chico de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina rodeado por unas profundas ojeras entró. Iba distraído, hablando por el móvil y bajo un brazo sostenía ropa limpia. Era obvio que tenía la intención de darse un baño pero que en un primer momento no se había percatado del vapor, el calor y la chica de cabello negro azulado que lo miraba horrorizada cubriéndose los pechos con las manos.

_-Gaara_-Hinata se alegró al comprobar que se había aprendido bien el nombre del otro hermano de Temari. Lo miró estupefacta varios segundos hasta que la mirada de él se encontró con la de ella.

-Mañana hablamos, Naruto-dijo el chico antes de colgar y mirar fijamente a Hinata, que estaba aterrorizada y muerta de vergüenza. El joven la examinó durante unos segundos antes de preguntar- ¿Eres nueva en el servicio? Tenéis vuestros propios baños en la otra ala de la mansión, ¿No te ha informado mi hermana bien?

Hinata movió la boca tratando de decir algo. Notaba como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara y como el calor del agua hacía su sofoco aún mayor. Tragó saliva buscando la manera de que su voz reuniese el valor suficiente para salir y explicarle que se estaba confundiendo, que era la amiga de su hermana.

-¿Eres muda?-preguntó Gaara, pero no despectivamente. Lo preguntó como si realmente lo pensase- ¿Estás bien? Estás toda roja.

-N-No s-soy mu-muda- ¡Por fin! Hinata consiguió decir una frase más o menos entendible y Gaara sólo alzó levemente las cejas hasta volver de nuevo a su expresión impasible- S-soy amiga de Te-Temari.

Descubrió un destello de comprensión en los ojos aguamarina del joven que asintió.

-Ah, si…Temari mencionó algo…-murmuró más para sí que para ella.

Hinata lo observó murmurar pensativo, justo como hacía su hermana. Observó que ninguno de los tres hermanos se parecía entre sí físicamente y que Gaara era, con diferencia, el más pálido y siniestro de los tres. Las ojeras sobre aquella piel tan blanca inquietaban a Hinata, que se preguntaba por qué motivo las tendría. Además el joven llevaba tatuada el kanji "amor" en un lado de la frente. Hinata no recordaba ese detalle la última vez que lo vio. Aunque, claro, la última vez que vio a los tres hermanos ella se había pasado todo el tiempo con Temari mientras que Gaara y Kankuro habían pasado más tiempo con su primo Neji y Hiashi Hyuga.

-D-Disculpa-Hinata tragó saliva cuando la mirada de Gaara se desvió hacia ella nuevamente-¿P-podrías dejar que te-termine mi ba-baño?

Gaara observó de nuevo a su alrededor como si se diese cuenta en ese instante de que estaban en un baño, Hinata era una chica y estaba desnuda frente a él. Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus pálidas mejillas y se apresuró a disculparse.

-Oh, sí. Perdona. Estaba distraído- Su rostro buscaba la forma de volver a su impasibilidad sin mucho éxito-. Bueno, me marcho, amiga de Temari.

Y con esa extraña despedida, Gaara se dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Hinata se quedó un rato mirando la puerta sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Tan acostumbrado estaba el hermano de Temari a ver chicas desnudas que ni se había inmutado hasta que ella se lo hizo notar? Hinata se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo ¡Las velas del baño seguro que eran suyas! Se apresuró a salir de la bañera creyéndose lo bastante limpia como para ello y se envolvió en la toalla. Retiró el tapón de la bañera para que se vaciase y se acercó a la puerta para echar el pestillo. Se apoyó en ella respirando aceleradamente. Él no había llegado a ver nada, ¿no? ¿Sí? ¡No iba a poder bajar a cenar! Había sido todo tan horriblemente espantoso…Nunca nadie del sexo opuesto la había visto en esa situación, ni siquiera Neji, que era sangre de su sangre.

Miró la ropa que había escogido para ponerse y respiró hondo para armarse de valor. Aunque prefería volver a su habitación a quedarse encerrada allí de por vida, sabía que TENÍA que bajar a cenar con Temari y sus hermanos. Era la invitada, apenas los había visto…y esa cena podía ayudarla a comenzar con lo que había venido a hacer aquí.

Se miró en el espejo del tocador y se alegró de haberse dado ese baño, pues había mejorado sus ánimos. Se había cepillado y secado el largo cabello a conciencia para que cayese con suavidad a su espalda. Se había aplicado un ligerísimo maquillaje para ocultar su palidez y darle algo de vida a su rostro y sus ojos. Se sentía un poco más valiente ahora que estaba más limpia y había tenido algo de tiempo para pensar y endurecerse un poco…o al menos lo había intentado.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación para ir en busca de Temari. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haber visto a su amiga desde su llegada, pero necesitaba tiempo para ella. Se prometió a sí misma dedicarle mucho tiempo a Temari. Desde que se conocían ella siempre había intentado que Hinata fuese a visitarla a su casa y a pasar largos períodos con ella, pero Hiashi planeaba sus vacaciones con antelación por lo que rara vez tenía tiempo de verla. Solían hablar mucho por Skype y Temari iba a verla cada vez que podía, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

-Temari se merece mucho más-dijo pensando en voz alta-. Voy a esforzarme mucho.

Cuando bajó el enorme recibidor la primera persona a la que vio fue a Kankuro que parecía dirigirse hacia alguna parte. Él la escuchó llamarlo suavemente y se detuvo para esperarla. Le sonrió con cortesía cuando llegó a su altura.

-Tienes mejor aspecto, Hinata-comentó-. Te veo renovada.

-G-Gracias-pudo articular la joven sonrojándose levemente. No estaba muy acostumbrada a cumplidos-¿D-dónde está el co-comedor?

Kankuro alzó una ceja y una expresión divertida cruzó por su rostro. Le hizo una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiese y ella obedeció, dispuesta a complace a sus anfitriones con su obediencia.

-Tenemos un hermoso y amplio comedor, pero hoy no cenaremos ahí –le guiñó un ojo cómplice- Nuestro tío, Yashamaru ha venido a visitarnos hoy y de paso nos ha traído una cena sorpresa.

Hinata lo escuchó atentamente pensando en qué podía haberles traído su tío que hacía que Kankuro tuviese esa expresión tan divertida en el rostro. Lo siguió a través del pasillo hasta que llegaron a un salón en el que había una serie de plasma encendida en la que daban una de esas series americanas de policías. La enorme chimenea estaba apagada teniendo en cuenta que estaban a finales de Agosto, y frente a ella había dos enormes sofás cheslong de color beige. Entre la chimenea y los sofás había una mesita para tomar el té sobre una alfombra oscura.

-¡Hinata!-Temari asomó la cabeza por uno de los sofás y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de lado-Ven aquí- ordenó la autoritaria, Temari.

-¿Me habéis guardado algún trozo, no?- dijo Kankuro molesto-Un hombre no puede ir al baño sin que la golosa de su hermana menor le roba la cena.

-Yo no te he quitado nada, Kankuro-Temari le echó una mirada desafiante-Pero si sigues hablando engulliré todo lo que hay en la mesa.

-Basta, basta. Hay para todos.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá y miró a quién había hablado. Ése debía de ser el tío de Kankuro, Temari y…Gaara. Yashamaru. Sí, ése era su nombre. Aunque parecía una mujer, pues se parecía terriblemente a Temari.

-¿Es tu amiga, Temari?- preguntó Yashamaru amablemente. Su sobrina asintió mientras masticaba la pizza subida en el sofá junto a Kankuro que examinaba que trozo se iba a comer-Encantado de conocerte, Hinata Hyuga. Temari siempre habla de ti y de cuánto le apetecía que vinieras a pasar una temporada con nosotros. Yo soy Yashamaru.

-Encantada, señor-Hinata le estrechó la mano que él le tendía-Y-Yo también te-tenía muchas ganas, señor.

-Puedes tutearme, no me gusta que me hagan sentir viejo, Hinata- Yashamaru le guiñó un ojo de largas pestañas y le pasó la caja roja en la que iba la pizza-Toma un poco, y cuidado con no mancharte.

Hinata cogió un trozo y lo examinó con curiosidad. Había comido pizza una vez o dos en su vida, en ocasiones especiales como cuando Hanabi se empeñó en que quería comerla por haber aprobado todas sus notas o cuando compraron unas cuantas porciones a escondidas de su padre. Les hacía llevar una dieta muy estricta y equilibrada y las "porquerías" no entraban dentro de esa dieta.

-¿No te gusta, Hinata?-preguntó Temari acercándose a ella-Puedo pedirle a la cocina que te haga otra cosa si quie…

-¡N-No! La p-pizza m-me gusta-Hinata se llevó al trozo a la boca y mordió con delicadeza, provocando que el queso se estirase, se estirase…

-¡Dale un buen bocado, Hinata!-Temari lo hizo con su pizza para demostrárselo-¡Con decisión!

Decisión era justo lo que solía faltarle a Hinata Hyuga. Miró de reojo a Temari, vestida con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra básica. Llevaba sus moñitos de siempre y tenía la nariz ligeramente quemada por el sol. Y aún así, completamente informal y comiendo pizza se veía fuerte, segura, atractiva y todo aquello que Hinata no era.

-Perdón por la tardanza-se disculpó una voz suave y fría.

Hinata se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Pensaba que se había preparado mentalmente para esto, pero no era así. Tenía que enfrentarse al chico que horas antes había invadido su intimidad como si nada. Mordisqueó la pizza nuevamente, nerviosa sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Sintió y vio como se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y dejaba un objeto alargado y ancho en el otro lado ¿Un portátil?

-¿Me pasas la pizza, Kankuro?-le pidió a su hermano formalmente.

-¿Cuatro quesos o barbacoa?

-Cualquiera estará bien.

Hinata vio que se había puesto unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro. ¿Se había bañado? Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que la primera vez que lo vio ni siquiera se había fijado en su vestimenta, sólo en su cara inexpresiva y en el deseo de que se marchase.

-Gaara, está es mi amiga Hinata Hyuga. Una vez fuimos con papá a su casa por negocios y yo me hice amiga de ella- Temari trataba de refrescarle la memoria a su hermano, sabía que él sólo se quedaba con aquello que le parecía interesante o que afectaba de alguna manera a su vida, por lo que entendería que no recordase a Hinata.

Gaara miró a Hinata brevemente que mantenía su cabeza gacha concentrada en la pizza como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Ah, sí. La chica que se estaba bañando esta tarde. Siento haberte confundido con el servicio.

Hinata se quiso morir de vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Kankuro se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo y Yashamaru abrió mucho los ojos mirando sucesivamente a su sobrino y a la joven de ojos cautivadores que parecía querer fundirse con el sofá. Temari fue la que rompió el silencio señalando a su hermano con un dedo y una expresión enfurecida.

-¡Gaara, te tengo dicho que llames a las puertas antes de entrar!-Temari le regañó con su potente voz. Hanabi la llamaba en secreto "La Capitana"-¡No eres el único que vives en esta casa! ¿Cuántas veces me he estado cambiando y has abierto la puerta de repente? No puedes hacer eso, las personas necesitan intimidad.

Gaara la miró serio, como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba ese sermón. Asintió en silencio y mordió la pizza que Kankuro le había dado.

-¡Discúlpate por haberla visto, Gaara!-Temari iba elevando el tono de voz mientras que su tío trataba de calmarla.

Hinata sólo quería que en ese momento la tierra se abriese y la engullese. Todos sabían que Gaara la había visto en el baño. Y Temari estaba armando una buena, por lo que el servicio debía de estar enterándose también.

-Realmente no he visto nada- afirmó Gaara impasible, mirando a su furibunda hermana- Sólo su cabeza y sus hombros. Todo lo demás era agua y espuma. Pero siento si eso te ha ofendido, Hinata Hyuga.

-S-é q-que no ha s-sido a pro-pósito. Te-tenía que haber pu-puesto el pe-pestillo-logró articular Hinata cuando consiguió que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones. Al menos él no había visto nada, ¿no?

Yashamaru logró que Temari se sentara aunque seguía cabreada con su hermano por lo que había hecho. Gaara volvió a comer pizza mirando la televisión con esa expresión suya que no dejaba entrever nada y Kankuro trató de aliviar la tensión charlando animadamente con Yashamaru y lanzándole preguntas a Hinata de cuando en cuando.

Por su parte la joven de cabello largo y oscuro apenas se atrevía a levantar la vista de sus rodillas, cohibida tanto por la furia que destilaba Temari como por la impasibilidad y las frías maneras de su hermano menor. Se sentía atrapada entre dos titanes, uno de fuego y otro de hielo. No se atrevía a mirar ni hacia la izquierda ni hacia la derecha, por lo que se aferró al único salvavidas que había en aquella habitación: La amabilidad de Yashamaru.

-¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis Temari y tú, Hinata?- le preguntó este tras dar un largo trago a su lata de coca-cola.

-D-Desde los o-once años, señor-respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-. Mi padre t-tiene negocios c-con el padre de Te-Temari y empezaron a gestarse por aquel entonces.

Hinata recordaba muy bien el día en que su padre la obligó a salir al jardín de su casa a jugar con una niña rubia un poco mayor que ella y con cara de pocos amigos. Hanabi la había mirado desafiante mientras que Hinata se había encogido un poco en el lugar.

Sin embargo, Temari resultó ser una buena chica con ellas. Mandona, pero simpática. Hablaron toda la tarde y salieron a pasear las tres. Y Hinata empezó a admirar a aquella muchacha rubia que tenía las ideas tan claras y parecía tan madura para su edad. Más tarde Neji se reunió con ellas seguido de los hermanos de Temari. Poco después de que la familia de Temari se marchara, Hinata recibió un e-mail suyo diciéndole que quería volverla a ver. Y así comenzaron a hablar más a menudo.

-Después de eso, N-Nos vimos más ve-veces. Cuando mi pa-padre iba a ha-hablar de sus negocios yo-yo también iba-Hinata sonrió con afecto a Temari que la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Fui a casa de Hinata algunas semanas, pero su padre es muy estricto con que duerma fuera, ya que Hinata tiene muchas actividades que hacer a lo largo del verano. Pero ahora hemos conseguido que se quede un año a estudiar, por fin- Temari sonrió como si hubiese sido un gran triunfo suyo.

Hinata la miró con tristeza. Temari, si tú supieras…

-¿Tu padre es Hiashi Hyuga?-Yashamaru la contemplaba con admiración-. Tiene varias empresas de telecomunicaciones.

-Como nosotros-bufó Kankuro divertido-Por eso se llevan tan bien.

-Nosotros poseemos también cadenas de hoteles, restaurantes y centro comerciales nacionales e internacionales-puntualizó Gaara sin dejar de mirar la pantalla-. No deberías impresionarte tanto, Yashamaru.

Otra vez ese tono helado. Ni siquiera lo había dicho con orgullo o soberbio, sólo como una forma de constatar un hecho, algo que era así y punto. Gaara no estaba fardando, sólo decía las cosas como eran…Pero de una forma tan fría que lograba que todos a su alrededor se sintiesen tremendamente incómodos ante sus palabras.

Temari volvió a mirarlo con odio desde su posición y Yashamaru decidió que era hora de irse. Kankuro se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y Temari saltó por encima del sofá.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes, Hinata. Si quieres después nos bañamos en la piscina-le propuso.

-Pre-Preferiría dormir, Temari. Pero mañana cuando me-me levante sí-prometió al ver la expresión de desilusión que se había instalado en la cara de su amiga-. P-Por la ma-mañana.

-¡Ok! Pues luego iré a hacerte una visita a tu habitación. Me apetece estar un poco con mi amiga- le guiñó un ojo amistosamente.

Hinata le sonrío y siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Gaara. El pelirrojo miraba la pantalla fijamente sin prestarle un mínimo de atención siquiera, cosa que la joven agradeció. Se puso en pie alisándose la falda con sus pequeñas manos y se dispuso a pasar por enfrente de él con el poco valor que estaba reuniendo en ese instante. Dio un paso y luego otro para salir apresuradamente del salón, pero tropezó con el pie enfundado en unas Converse negras de Gaara y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Gaara desvió la atención de la pantalla un instante para observar a la muchacha que se estaba poniendo en pie-Eres torpe-dijo, y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Hinata lo miró azorada sin saber qué decir. Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y salió apresuradamente de allí. Sólo quería refugiarse entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto y esperar allí a Temari, para que su amiga le hiciese olvidar con algunas risas que su llegada había sido un desastre, que tenía una misión que cumplir y que quizá eso le costase perderse a sí misma. Quizás Hinata Hyuga acabara desapareciendo después de esto y fuera sustituida por una criatura vacía que sólo actuaba cuando así se lo mandaban.

Buscó en su cuarto el cepillo de dientes y la pasta, y se dirigió hacia el baño en el que Gaara la había encontrado. Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta por lo que giró el pomo y entró. Estaba vacío, afortunadamente, así que se dirigió hacia el lavabo para lavarse los dientes antes de encerrase definitivamente en su habitación y esperar a que fuera mañana. Mientras se cepillaba pensó en que deseaba que empezase pronto el instituto, pues al menos allí estaría distraída y cargada de tareas que la obligarían a dejar de pensar.

Cuando hubo acabado salió del baño y se dirigió nuevamente al pasillo que conducía a su habitación pero un grito de Temari la detuvo. Buscó con la mirada el siguiente pasillo, en el que estaban las habitaciones de la familia y vio una puerta entreabierta. Hinata se acercó preocupada de que le hubiese ocurrido algo a su amiga pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que quería evitar.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella, Temari?- le preguntó Gaara a su hermana con esa voz pasmosamente tranquila. No le estaba increpando, sólo era una vaga curiosidad hacia un hecho.

Y Hinata supo inmediatamente que se refería a ella.

-Porque va a vivir un año con nosotros, es una de mis mejores amigas y padre tiene negocios con su padre, Gaara-Temari suavizó el tono de voz-. Gaara, no puedes ser así de frío con cualquiera que no sea Yashamaru, Kankuro, Naruto o yo. Hay más gente fuera que si le dieses la oportunidad te encantaría conocer. Y créeme, Hinata Hyuga es una de esas personas. Es amable y buena y tiene un corazón enorme.

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar decir eso a Temari y sonrió. Sólo sus viejos amigos de siempre le habían dicho algo así alguna vez. Saber que Temari valoraba tanto su amistad hizo que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

-Pues por ahora yo sólo he visto una chica torpe, tímida, tartamuda y que parece no tener ideas propias. Se queda sólo ahí diciendo "lo siento" todo el tiempo y con la cabeza gacha. Es aburrida-esta vez sí que había irritación en su voz. Una leve irritación-. Temari, no controles con quién hablo y con quién no. Te lo prohíbo- su tono se estaba volviendo amenazador.

-Basta, Gaara-Temari rebajó el tono de voz y Hinata detectó ¿Temor? En él. Un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y siguió escuchando en el más absoluto de los silencios-. No hace falta que te enfades. Sólo pensaba que sería bueno para ti hablar con otras personas.

-Pues no pienses por mí y déjame en paz, Temari. Hoy me estás cansando.

Hinata escuchó unos pasos apresurados en la habitación y supo que él estaba a punto de salir. Trató de dar media vuelta a toda prisa y hacer como que pasaba por allí casualmente, pero salió antes del tiempo estimado y la encontró allí parada en mitad del pasillo con los ojos muy abiertos de pánico y de dolor. Las palabras que había escuchado le habían parecido duras y crueles…Muy parecidas a las que su padre normalmente usaba para referirse a ella. Lo que Gaara había dicho de ella le había dolido más de lo imaginado. Quizá por que venía de labios de un desconocido.

¿Tan fácil de leer era? ¿Tan obvia? Sabía que era una mujer aburrida y sin ningún talento, su padre no se hartaba de decírselo cada vez que sus notas descendían o hacía algo mal. Pero una cosa es que lo dijeses Hiashi Hyuga y otra muy distinta era que una persona que la conocía sólo de unas horas atrás ya tuviese esa imagen de ella formada en su cabeza. Eso le hizo pensar si no era que todos pensaban así pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo.

Gaara avanzó hacia ella por el pasillo y Hinata retrocedió instintivamente al recordar el tono amenazador con el que había hablado a su hermana mayor. Cuando el joven pelirrojo pasó por su lado sólo escuchó cómo le susurraba:

-¿Nunca te han enseñado que está mal espiar conversaciones ajenas?-le espetó con ese leve tono irritado que le había escuchado antes. Luego giró hacia la derecha y salió por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, en silencio.

Y Hinata se quedó allí, sola, plantada en mitad de aquel pasillo que ahora le parecía mucho más frío que instantes antes.

Cuando Temari cayó rendida en la cama de Hinata tras haber estado jugando a la guerra de almohadas con ella, la joven de piel pálida y ojos perla se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y se dirigió hacia su portátil, que descansaba sobre el escritorio que le habían procurado.

Lo abrió y dio al botón para que se encendiera. No tardó apenas unos segundos en hacerlo y el fondo de pantalla con los iconos apareció ante ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto que había escogido para que decorase su ordenador.

Era una foto del cumpleaños de Hanabi. Kiba le había lanzado un trozo de tarta a la pequeña Hyuga para celebrar que cumplía once años y Hanabi había ido a devolverle la jugada. Al final tanto Neji como Shino habían tenido que sujetar a cada uno mientras que Akamaru se había zampado toda la tarta de Hanabi. Y ése era el momento que Hinata había inmortalizado: todos peleándose de una forma amistosa y divertida. Una broma de la que ella no formó parte.

Porque era demasiado aburrida. Se estremeció.

Abrió su correo electrónico y se dispuso a escribirles algo a Neji y Hanabi antes de irse a dormir. Comenzó por Neji, su primo:

**_Para:_**_ Neji Hyuga_

**_De: _**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Buenas noches._

_Querido Neji:_

_Ya estoy instalada en casa de Temari. Es un lugar amplio y lleno de lujos. Han redecorado la habitación en la que me alojo sólo para mí. Temari conoce tan bien mis gustos que lo ha dispuesto todo para que yo esté cómoda._

_Me gustaría decir que he sido amable con ella este primer día pero casi ni la he visto. No tenía demasiadas fuerzas para estar con nadie ni para sonreírle a Temari. Al final he conseguido sobreponerme un poco y pronto voy a comenzar a hacer "eso", aunque me siento tremendamente perdida. No sé cómo debo actuar ni que debo hacer. _

_Neji, ya lo he visto en persona. Lo he conocido esta tarde._

_Es tan frio que asusta, pero voy a tratar de llevarme lo mejor posible con él._

_Os extraño a todos, Neji._

_ Hinata._


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. **Nuevas amigas.**

**Hinata.**

Hinata Hyuga no estaba acostumbrada a descansar en verano, ni mucho menos. Tanto ella como su hermana y su primo siempre tenían miles de cosas que hacer, cortesía de su padre. Era rara la vez que la dejaban tumbarse tranquilamente al sol, o nadar durante horas en la piscina. Tomarse un respiro era nuevo para ella y lo estaba disfrutando.

La semana previa al inicio de las clases en el instituto de Temari podía resumirse de la siguiente manera: Piscina. Playa. Comida en algún restaurante caro. Paseo por la ciudad y compras, compras y más compras. Películas en el cine casero y millones de palomitas después de la cena. Charlas de chicas y…más compras.

Aunque a Hinata le encantaba ir de compras, hacerlo con Temari era muy cansado debido a la inagotable energía de la joven rubia. La arrastraba de tienda en tienda instándola a probarse todo tipo de prendas hermosas y coloridas pero demasiado cortas o ajustadas para el gusto de Hinata.

Acostumbrada como estaba a esconder sus curvas desde que éstas se desarrollaron, no se sentía ahora demasiado cómoda con la idea de llevar escotes o pantalones cortos ajustados. La sólo idea de que alguien reparase en ella por llevar esa ropa tan vistosa la ponía tan nerviosa que le empezaban a sudar las manos.

No obstante, se vio obligada a aceptar alunas prendas, regalos de Temari. No quería ser descortés con su amiga que se empeñaba en colmarla de regalos, feliz de por fin tenerla con ella un año entero. Hinata sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que estrenar el cortísimo vestido que había decidido comprarle el martes o la camiseta de escote en forma de corazón que habían visto aquella misma mañana.

Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en que tendría que verse con esa ropa y de que todos los demás la verían y se hundió un poco más en el agua. Sintió al sabor salado del agua de mar en sus labios y se entretuvo haciendo pompas en el agua mientras observaba a Kankuro y Temari teniendo una apasionada batalla de palas en la orilla de la playa. Los dos hermanos parecían tremendamente competitivos y aún no había un claro vencedor.

-¡No voy a perder, Kankuro!-escuchó Hinata exclamar a Temari-¡Será mejor que te rindas!

Kankuro le devolvió la pelota con un movimiento especialmente fuerte que a su rubia hermana le costó frenar. Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le devolvía la diminuta pelota de color rosa.

-¿Por qué no te rindes tú? La victoria está clara.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros al escucharlos. Le encantaba la relación que Temari tenía con su hermano mayor. Se entendían muy bien y parecían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro. Cuando la joven de ojos verdes necesitaba ayuda siempre acudía primero a Kankuro, que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermana en ese mismo momento y a dejar de lado cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. Y lo mismo sucedía con Temari.

Sin embargo no era lo mismo con…

-¡Gaara! ¿Quieres jugar cuando derrote a Kankuro?-Temari hablaba con su hermano sin mirarlo, enfrascada como estaba en su batalla.

-Estoy bien aquí-musitó Gaara desde su posición- No me apetece jugar.

Les había costado convencerlo de ir a la playa, pero al final había accedido ante las súplicas de su hermana mayor. Pero, a pesar de venir con ellos, Gaara se había sentado debajo de la sombrilla sobre una toalla y no se había movido de ahí en ningún motivo.

Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, un bañador de color rojo oscuro y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban los ojos que inquietaban tanto a Hinata. Ella tenía la sospecha de que se sentaba debajo de la sombrilla para no quemarse, ya que su piel era tremendamente blanca.

-_Pero podría echarse crema solar y jugar con sus hermanos y divertirse. Creo que en el tiempo que lo he visto aquí nunca lo he visto reírse de corazón-_pensó Hinata observándolo desde el agua.

Aunque a ella le apetecía salir ya, secarse e ir a animar a Temari, el hecho de que Gaara estuviese justo en el lugar al que debí ir la asustaba. Su mutismo y el trato frío que le daba la hacían sentirse mal consigo misma. Había sido así desde el día en que llegó, el día en que él le dijo a su hermana que no le apetecía acercase a ella porque era aburrida.

Durante los días sucesivos Hinata intentó dar su mejor esfuerzo para entablar relación con los hermanos de Temari, luchando porque su timidez no la hiciera quedarse siempre al margen. Al principio le había costado pero con ayuda de su amiga y de Yashamaru había logrado que Kankuro hablase muy de seguido y hasta bromease con ella.

El efecto contrario había causado en Gaara, que parecía ignorar o despreciar cualquier tipo de muestra amistosa por su parte. Cuando Hinata le hablaba se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos o a ignorarla, incluso en presencia de Temari. Cuando se la encontraba sola por los pasillos ni siquiera la miraba a la cara o, si lo hacía, sólo era una mirada de reojo que más que curiosa parecía amenazante.

Y la asustaba de verdad.

Pese a ello, la chica había seguido intentándolo. Debía ser cercana a él, costase lo que costase.

_-Si en vez de Gaara hubiese sido Kankuro todo habría sido mucho más fácil-_pensaba a menudo. Aunque por otra parte se alegraba de que no fuera Kankuro. Le había cogido cariño a ese chico castaño y maduro que la trataba tan bien.

-¡Gané!-Temari alzó la pala en al aire y señaló con ella a Kankuro-. Sabía que no perdería contra ti-dijo mirando a su hermano con aires de superioridad.

-Bah, sólo estaba cansado. Si no te habría dado una soberana paliza- Kankuro bostezó falsamente y fue a sentarse en la toalla, junto a Gaara. Puso la pala en el regazo de su hermano menor-Vamos, te toca.

-He dicho que no quie…

-¡Venga, Gaara!-Temari se había aproximado hasta sus hermanos y había cogido a Gaara de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Sólo una partida.

Hinata había oído ese tono suplicante en Temari antes. Era el tono que usaba sólo para su hermano menor. Normalmente iba acompañado de una mirada anhelante que hacía que a Hinata se le encogiese el corazón, porque de alguna manera se veía reflejada a sí misma en esos ojos, cuando en el pasado Neji la odiaba a ella y a toda su familia.

Sabía que ese anhelo que veía en los ojos de Temari no era otra cosa que el deseo de que su hermano menor la vieses a ella y a los demás. Que se ríese y respondiese a las muestras de cariño que ella le daba. Temari era una mujer de carácter duro que nunca se reblandecía, pero cuando se trataba de Gaara, Hinata no la reconocía. Era como si lo quisiese y lo temiese a la vez.

Hinata solía preguntarse a menudo cuantas veces antes Gaara había rechazado la amabilidad de su hermana para que ella lo tratase con tanto cuidado.

Al final Gaara accedió a tener una partida con Temari a regañadientes. No se desprendió de las gafas de sol ni de la camiseta para jugar, quizás planeando dejarse derrotar para volver a sentarse e ignoraros a todos.

_-Aprovecharé para salir del agua y sentarme junto a Kankuro_- se dijo Hinata a sí misma salvando los pocos metros que la separaban de la orilla. Salió del agua y se encaminó hacia la sobrilla.

Si algo le gustaba a Hinata de la casa de Temari era que estaba muy cerca de la playa. En ese mismo momento podía ver desde su posición el piso superior con algunos de los balcones, aunque todo estuviese rodeado de árboles. Sólo tenían que andar unos diez minutos desde su casa a la playa a través de un pequeño bosque de pinos.

Otra cosa buena era que al ser una pequeña cala la gente no iba allí a menudo, por lo que casi siempre estaban solos cuando iban y Hinata no se sentía tan expuesta al llevar bañador, aunque fuese uno de esos escolares de color oscuro y no el bonito bikini de Temari.

Estaba pensando en cuanto le gustaba levantarse cada mañana escuchando a las gaviotas y oliendo el mar cuando la voz de Kankuro la trajo a la realidad.

-Tu móvil está sonando, Temari- lo sacó de la bolsa de playa de su hermana y miró la pantalla-Es Ino Yamanaka.

-Ya voy, Ya voy- Temari le dio la pala a Hinata aprovechando que ella salía en ese momento-. Sigue tú hasta mi regreso. Protege mi puesto-le dijo, solemne, como si fuese algo muy importante.

-Pe-Pero yo no…-Hinata iba a explicarle que ella era terrible en los deportes, qué mejor sería que fuera Kankuro quién la sustituyese. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado interviniendo en la conversación de su hermana con la tal Ino.

Observó la pala en sus manos pensativa y nerviosa. No sabía siquiera si Gaara estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella teniendo en cuanta la pobre opinión que tenía hacia su persona.

Algo la golpeó suavemente en el hombro y luego cayó hasta sus pies. Cuando Hinata miró hacia abajo vio entre ellos la pequeña pelota con la que habían estado jugando. Miró a su derecha, sorprendida y vio allí a Gaara de brazos cruzados observándola detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras.

-Se supone que tienes que golpearla con la pala que tienes en la mano. Y luego yo. Y así sucesivamente hasta que alguno de los dos pierda por no evitar que caiga al agua- le explicó con un tono monocorde desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento.

-Ya sé co-como se juega- Hinata se agachó para recoger la .

Era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Gaara, si es que él lo permitía. Se preparó y golpeó la pelota en dirección al chico pelirrojo que la interceptó y se la devolvió.

Milagrosamente, Hinata también logró darle de nuevo. Quizás no era tan mala jugando después de todo. Aguantó un poco más hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies en un mal movimiento y cayó hacia atrás quedando sentada sobre la arena.

-Qué torpe…-murmuró Gaara lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchase-. Esto significa que gano yo.

Hinata se sentía avergonzada por su tonta caída y más delante de la persona que ya de por sí pensaba que era idiota. Se levantó sacudiéndose la arena que se había quedado impregnada a su piel y recogió la pelota.

-Otra ve-vez- miró a Gaara con una determinación que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo- U-una vez más.

Sin decir nada él se preparó nuevamente, aunque no parecía sentir mucho interés en lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata golpeó la pelota con su pala con fuerza y él se la devolvió con mucha más.

Parecía que él comenzaba a tomarla en serio. Quizás porque no quería perder frente a una chica tonta y torpe que no hacía nada más que tartamudear y esconderse como un ratoncito asustado.

Hinata por su parte no quería ceder. Incluso jadeando y sudando por el sol no pensaba retroceder. Estaba harta de ser considerada una inútil por ese muchacho. Quería demostrarle que podía ganarle, que al menos sabía hacer algo tan sencillo como jugar a las palas.

Y como si Dios la hubieses escuchado, Gaara falló al tratar de interceptar la pelota haciendo que ésta cayese al agua.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Hinata!-Kankuro la vitoreó desde la toalla dando palmas- ¡La ganadora de esta ronda es la señorita Hinata Hyuga, damas y caballeros!

Hinata se sonrojó al instante aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz por dentro. Había ganado a Gaara y estaba segura de haberle bajado los humos…Aunque eso estaba mal…

¡No! Él siempre la despreciaba y la trataba como si fuera inferior debido a su timidez. Le estaba bien empleado. Era la primera persona que lograba irritar a la amable Hinata Hyuga. Porque eso era lo que sentía cada vez que é la despreciaba: Irritación y dolor.

Gaara recogió la pelota que había caído al agua y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sombrilla. Dejó la pala en un lado en la arena junto con la pelota y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Kankuro. Ninguna palabra de reconocimiento, ni una felicitación o la búsqueda de la revancha.

Sólo silencio.

Hinata se apresuró a reunirse con los hermanos para no quedarse en mitad de la orilla sola y con cara de decepción. Se sentía como cuando trataba de impresionar a su padre con las notas que obtenía en los exámenes y, aunque tuviese una de las notas más altas de su clase, jamás obtenía ni una sola felicitación. Estaba experimentando ese mismo sentimiento.

De alguna manera quería impresionar a Gaara. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que sentía las ganas de cerrarle la boca a alguien. El chico pelirrojo le recordaba tanto a su padre que dejarlo asombrado sería para ella como sorprender a Hiashi Hyuga.

Fue justo cuando se estaba sentando cuando Temari colgó su teléfono móvil y se sentó frente a ellos, en la arena.

-Ino y Sakura vendrán esta noche a conocerte, Hinata. Son mis amigas-le informó Temari jugueteando con la arena que tenía en frente. La miró a la cara con su sonrisa de medio lado que la hacía parecer que estaba tramando algún plan malvado.

A Hinata le sonaba haberlas oído mencionar en sus muchas conversaciones y quizás incluso había visto algunas fotos de ellas. Creía recordar que una de ellas tenía un curioso cabello rosa y que había otra de cabello rubio muy largo, pero no estaba segura de si eran ellas dos.

-Se-será un placer co-conocer a tus amigas, Temari- dijo Hinata algo más contenta. Probablemente iría con esas chicas en el mismo instituto y le alegraba conocer a más gente antes de llegar allí el primer día. Ya la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que estaría un curso por debajo de Temari, por lo que era imposible que fueran a la misma clase.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que yo desaparezca esta noche. No me apetece oír vuestros chismes. Quizás salga con Yashamaru.-dijo Kankuro poniéndose en pie- Y ya se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos recoger esto y estar en casa antes de que esas dos atolondradas lleguen a casa- Kankuro fingió estremecerse, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Temari.

Sin decir nada más comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias para regresar al hogar. Sabía que tenían tiempo antes de que las dos amigas de Temari llegaran, pero Kankuro insistió en llamar a su tío cuanto antes. Gaara declinó la oferta de ir con Yashamaru y con él alegando que tenía un libro que quería terminar de leer. Hinata se preguntó si esa sería una de las aficiones de Gaara y se asombró al descubrir que no sabía nada acerca de sus gustos ni de las cosas que odiaba.

Bueno, sí, sabía que había una cosa que odiaba: A ella misma por ser torpe, tímida y aburrida.

Hinata cerró la sombrilla con más fuerza de la necesaria sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes que la miraron estupefactos. La chica de cabello oscuro no dijo nada y a partir de ese momento trató de controlarse y ser siempre la complaciente Hinata. Pensar en el joven de ojos aguamarina la estaba alterando más de lo que jamás nadie la había alterado.

El corto camino de regreso se le hizo aun más corto a la chica mientras Temari le contaba anécdotas de sus amigas. Aunque la muchacha rubia era madura y seria para su edad, parecía que las bromas infantiles y las chiquilladas de Ino y Sakura la ponían de buen humor. Hinata extrañó más que nunca a Kiba y Shino mientras la oía hablar de cómo Sakura se quedó una vez atascada en un ascensor por culpa de una broma de Ino.

-Y al final lograron sacarla, pero por poco mata a Ino cuando estuvo fuera-Temari sonrió para sí, mirando al frente-. Te van a caer bien, Hinata. Ya lo verás.

-Seguro-Hinata esperaba no resultar una carga para las chicas. Ella no era tan atrevida como al parecer las otras eran. Prefería pasar desapercibida lo máximo posible.

Suspiró mirando al suelo y sintió un escalofrió al segundo siguiente. Temari seguía hablando, aunque Hinata ya no la escuchaba. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás con disimulo temiendo encontrarse con algún acosador, pero sólo se encontró con unos ojos del color del mar que la miraban fijamente.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a girarse para introducirse en la conversación de Temari en el momento justo en el que le preguntaba si le parecía bien que la fiesta de pijamas la hiciesen en su cuarto.

-No, me-me parece perfecto-Hinata sonrió tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía.

Parecía que esos ojos eran capaces de ver todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

Hinata se miró en el espejo preguntándose si su pijama era adecuado para una fiesta de pijamas. Consistía en un pantalón corto de color azul claro y con un estampado de pequeños dibujos de pastelitos de color rosa. La fina camiseta de tirantes del mismo color del pantalón tenía en el centro un adorable pastel gigante de muchísimos colores. Esperaba no parecer infantil con lo que había escogido.

Se recogió la larga cabellera en una sencilla trenza y se dispuso a mandarle un correo a Hanabi antes de que las demás chicas viniesen. Se sentó en la silla y abrió la tapa del portátil para comenzar a escribir cuanto antes. Reparó primero en que tenía un correo de Neji y lo abrió, ansiando recibir noticias de su primo.

En él le contaba básicamente cómo estaban sus amigos, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía por los correos que Kiba y Shino le mandaban prácticamente todos los días. También le contó que Lee y TenTen, los mejores amigos de Neji, le enviaban recuerdos. Hinata sospechaba que su primo tenía sentimientos especiales hacia TenTen, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Neji era muy reservado para ese tipo de temas.

Iba a escribirle el correo a su hermana cuando Temari tocó su puerta y le informó de que Ino y Sakura ya estaban en el piso inferior. Hinata decidió dejar su correo para más tarde y se apresuró a apagar el ordenador y bajar apresuradamente los escalones para no hacer esperar a las dos invitadas.

-¡Y entonces Sakura se ha caído de bruces al suelo delante de toda esa gente!

-¡CÁLLATE, INO, CERDA!

Hinata podía oír los gritos desde las escaleras, así que sólo tuvo que seguirlos para hallarlas. Conforme se acercaba iba sintiendo un poco de miedo. Las dos chicas parecían terribles y a juzgar por el sonido estaban tenido una acalorada discusión. Hinata escuchó un rugido salvaje y acto seguido un chillido de dolor que la hizo retroceder varios pasos, temerosa.

¿Habían traído algún animal salvaje con ellas? La joven Hyuga no sabía si regresar a su habitación y volver cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la mano de Temari se posó en su hombro.

-Estás aquí. Vayamos a ver a este par de locas. Creo que Kankuro debe estar deseando librarse de ellas-Temari echó a andar por delante de Hinata y ésta la siguió.

Las voces provenían del salón donde Hinata había tomado pizza con los hermanos en su primera noche en la casa. Al principio la joven Hyuga vio a dos chicas aparentemente abrazándose, pero un segundo después, la chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade hizo una increíble llave de Judo a la rubia de ojos azules y está impactó sonoramente contra el suelo.

-¡ASÍ APRENDERÁS A CALLARTE, INO, MALDITA! ¡SHANNARO!- la chica alzó un puño en el aire mientras ponía un pie sobre la espalda de su compañera que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Veo que hoy venís con energía, chicas. Y veo que las clases de Judo de Sakura están dando sus frutos- comentó Temari como si toda esa escena fuera lo más normal del mundo- Sabía que tenías que enfocar toda tu fuerza descomunal hacia algún deporte.

Sakura asintió satisfecha y por fin levantó su pie enfundado en unas botas de color negro de la espalda de Ino. La chica rubia se levantó a la vez que se masajeaba la columna con expresión dolorida.

-Sakura, frentuda…Esto no se queda así-señaló a su compañera con un dedo- ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!

-Pero no esta noche. No quiero que asustéis a Hinata- el tono de voz autoritario que empleó Temari zanjó la discusión definitivamente e hizo que la recién llegadas reparasen en la joven de piel pálida y ojos perla que las observaba semiescondida detrás de una Temari que se debatía entre el enfado y la diversión.

Fue Ino Yamanaka la primera en aproximarse a ella y tomarla de las manos para arrastrarla frente a ella. Hinata trastabilló un poco, pero por fortuna no cayó al suelo. Miró los ojos azules excitados de Yamanaka y trató de sonreír un poco.

-¡Así que tú eres Hinata! Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, y la frent…Y ésta es Sakura Haruno-presentó Ino apretándole con delicadeza las manos-¡Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte!

-Temari nos ha hablado mucho de ti- Sakura se aproximó a su lado y Hinata se sorprendió pensando en lo hermosa que era cuando su rostro no estaba deformado por la ira-. Estamos encantadas de conocerte, por fin.

-Yo ta-también quería conoceros a vo-vosotras-Hinata consiguió sonreír con su amabilidad pese al estar abrumada por tener a dos chicas tan hermosas y seguras de sí mismas delante de ella.

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy. Yashamaru no tardará en venir a por mí.

Kankuro, que había estado todo el tiempo haciendo compañía a las invitadas mientras Temari no llegaba, parecía estar tremendamente aliviado de poder irse de allí. Salió casi corriendo del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su hermana de odio profundo por haberlo obligado a esperar con aquellas dos muchachas.

Temari dio una palmada para llamar la atención de sus amigas. Puso los brazos en jarras y las observó detenidamente como si fuera el capitán de un ejército.

-Ino, Sakura, podéis ir a mi habitación a poneros vuestros pijamas. Hinata y yo iremos a por los víveres.

-¡Trae palomitas!-pidió Ino soltando a Hinata mientras recogía su mochila del sofá y le pasaba la suya a Sakura-No tardaremos nada.

-Procurad no molestar a Gaara. Estará leyendo y odia que lo interrumpan mientras está concentrado-le indicó Temari pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hinata-. Nosotras vamos a la cocina.

-Claro.

Hinata acompañó dócilmente a Temari hasta la cocina mientras oía a sus amigas desaparecer del salón. Saludó al servicio, que se encontraba allí recogiendo los cubiertos que habían utilizado para la cena de aquella noche.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita Temari?-un hombre de mediana edad apareció ante ellas, servicial-¿Quiere que preparemos algún refrigerio para usted y sus amigas?

-No es necesario. Lo haré yo misma- la joven se dirigió hacia un enorme armario de color blanco y lo abrió. Rebuscó unos segundos antes de encontrar la caja de palomitas-. Aquí están. Empecemos a hacerlas mientras cogemos las bebidas.

Las pusieron en el microondas y pidieron al servicio que les sacasen un bol grande. Luego Hinata siguió a Temari hasta la nevera, rodeando la barra americana que había en medio de la cocina. Esperó pacientemente mientras su amiga sacaba varias latas y se las iba dejando en el regazo. Cuando Hinata reparó en qué tipo de latas eran se aproximó a Temari para susurrarle.

-Se supone que no podemos beber alcohol-le joven Hyuga echó un vistazo al servicio que no les estaba prestando ninguna atención.

-No pasa nada, sólo es cerveza y estamos en casa. No es como si estuviésemos en medio de la calle o algo así- Temari cerró la nevera empujándola con el trasero y le lanzó una rápida y amplia sonrisa a Hinata.

Hinata dudó un momento, pero no quería contradecir a su amiga en su propio hogar. Probaría la cerveza y, si no era de su agrado, se limitaría a dejar de tomarla. No había ningún crimen en ello y sabía que Temari no era de ese tipo de personas que te obligaban a hacer las cosas que ellos consideraban "divertidas".

Temari sacó las palomitas del microondas una vez éstas estuvieron listas y las volcó sobre el bol que le habían proporcionado. Les dio las buenas noches al servicio y salió de la cocina seguida por Hinata que cargaba con las latas de cerveza. Atravesaron la casa en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir al segundo piso. Temari se plantó frente a la habitación de Hinata y abrió la puerta.

-Dejaré las palomitas aquí y traeré a Sakura e Ino. Ya deben haberse cambiado…Sólo espero que no estén destruyendo mi habitación-Temari puso los ojos en blanco antes de ir a buscarlas.

Hinata dejó las latas de cerveza sobre el escritorio y decidió guardar el portátil en el armario. No quería correr el riesgo de que la bebida se derramase encima de su mayor y mejor medio de comunicación.

Aunque Hinata tenía móvil no solía usarlo y actualmente estaba en algún lugar del armario con la batería descargada. Prefería mil veces hablar con las personas cara a cara, aunque sabía que era necesario para cualquier tipo de emergencias. Se preguntó mentalmente si su padre la habría llamado al móvil y decidió que lo cargaría y comenzaría a llevárselo a la escuela por si necesitaba instrucciones.

El alboroto en el pasillo le indicó que las tres chicas ya se dirigían hacia su cuarto. Hinata notó que estaba algo nerviosa, temerosa de hacer algo que ofendiese a Temari o a sus amigas. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se giró hacia la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas en la cara para recibir a las chicas.

Hasta en pijama Temari y sus amigas estaban grandiosas. La anfitriona de la casa vestía un pijama completamente negro y con unas largas calcetas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en la que podía ver pequeños lazos que le daban un toquecito infantil al conjunto.

Por su parte, Ino, la más atrevida de las tres, se habría traído un bonito camisón de seda color morado que se ajustaba justo por debajo de su pecho y caía alrededor de su cuerpo con algo de vuelo. Su larga cabellera, recogida normalmente en una coleta, estaba suelta y brillaba a la luz de la lámpara de la habitación.

Por su parte Sakura había optado por un conjunto deportivo del mismo color de su cabello, con una fina camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto con pequeños bolsillos.

Sencilla pero bonita. Ésa era la forma en la que Hinata describiría a Sakura Haruno si alguien le preguntase su opinión acerca de ella.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! Listas para pasar una agradable noche de chicas hablando de hombres y de sexo- dijo Ino adentrándose en la habitación de Hinata con gracia.

-Siempre tan vulgar, idiota-le espetó Sakura al ver la cara de pánico de Hinata ante las palabras de su rubia amiga. Sakura apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hinata-. A veces Ino puede ser algo brusca, ya te acostumbrarás.

-¿Brusca? ¿Qué hay más divertido que hablar de sexo?-preguntó Ino lanzándose a la mullida cama en plancha. Se sentó en la posición del loto abrazando uno de los cojines y palmeó la colcha con impaciencia-. Vamos, vamos. ¿Y las palomitas? ¿Y las cervezas? ¡Ah, están ahí! Tráelas, Sakura.

La joven de ojos verde jade puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el escritorio para coger las palomitas y una cerveza para ella e Ino. Le tendió una Hinata y Temari fue a por la suya tras cerrar la puerta. Cuando tuvo la lata en la mano observó a sus amigas.

-Os pido que no gritéis guarradas. Gaara está aquí al lado y no creo que le apetezca enterarse de vuestra vida sexual. No quiero traumatizar a mi hermano menor.

Temari dio un trago de su cerveza y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Ino, que aún luchaba por que Sakura le diese su cerveza, la cual había escondido debajo de los cojines sobre los que se había sentado. Hinata se acomodó en los pies de la cama y consiguió abrir la endemoniada lata.

-Si no te gusta dámela a mí-le indicó Temari. Conocía Hinata y era capaz de tragarse un erizo que ella le ofreciese por no rechazar su amabilidad.

La joven de los ojos perla asintió y dio el primer sorbo con cuidado, preparada para morirse de asco. Para su sorpresa no le resultó tan desagradable como había previsto y se atrevió a dar otro trago más largo. Se relamió y descubrió que la cerveza no estaba nada mal.

-Está buena. Me-me gusta.

Temari le sonrió y bebió de la suya mientras comenzaba a prestar atención a la conversación de sus dos amigas. Parecía que Ino había logrado que Sakura por fin le diese la cerveza, ya que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente. Sakura miró a Hinata.

-Entonces vas a ir a nuestro instituto, ¿no?-le preguntó con una sonrisa amable-. Con suerte te tocará en nuestra clase, así que no tienes que preocuparte, Hinata. Te presentaremos a nuestros amigos el primer día. Son todos muy amables, aunque tengan personalidades extrañas.

-G-Gracias, Sakura-Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo cierto es que se lo agradecía de corazón. Siempre le había costado hacer amigos por su timidez. Lo de Kiba y Shino era una excepción-. Me encantará co-conocer a todos.

Eso hizo que se sintiese un poco menos perdida. El no estar en la clase de Temari la entristecía enormemente. Temari era un apoyo importante para ella ahora que su vida había cambiado. Cuando de niña necesitaba una opinión femenina y madura, no dudaba en recurrir al correo electrónico de su querida amiga de cabellos rubios. Siempre le había parecido sabia para su edad y poseedora de una fortaleza sólo comparable con la de su primo. Temari era fuerte como un roble, al contrario que ella, un simple brote de hierba susceptible de ser pisoteado por cualquiera.

Un grito de Sakura la sacó de sus divagaciones y la hizo pestañear sorprendida. Dio un silencioso trago a su lata de cerveza mientras observaba como Ino le daba golpecitos con el pie a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que contarnos? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-Ino hincó la planta del pie en el costado de Sakura que a punto estuvo de escupir las palomitas que estaba devorando- Ah, deja de comer con tanta ansia y responde.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Sakura iba enrojeciendo por momentos mientras comía palomitas compulsivamente. Se metía puñados enteros en la boca para mantenerla llena y evitar hablar.

Ino se acomodó un mechón de su larga cabellera detrás de la oreja y alzó una ceja interrogante. Temari chasqueó la lengua molesta, pero no dejó de mirar a Sakura de reojo, ni siquiera cuando se levantó a por otra de las cervezas que habían dejado en el escritorio.

Hinata observó el extraño comportamiento de las chicas con curiosidad. Ino parecía ansiosa por saber algo que Sakura no quería contar y a Temari parecía molestarle profundamente esa conversación. Observó que su amiga miraba reprobatoriamente a la chica de los ojos verdes que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del bol de palomitas.

-¿Sakura?- la voz de Temari sonó ruda y autoritaria, e hizo que las otras tres chicas se encogiesen un poco de miedo. La aludida alzó la cabeza con lentitud y cruzó una mirada con Temari, que cerró los ojos y suspiró-. A veces eres realmente estúpida.

Hinata Hyuga que algo se estaba escapando de su comprensión. Estudió el gesto serio de Temari con su ingenua curiosidad, tratando de desvelar que era aquello que la había hecho enfadarse. Luego miró a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. La rubia parecía arrepentida de haber sacado el tema y Sakura tenía una expresión culpable y avergonzada a la vez.

-No seas tan dura, Temari. Fue su decisión. No puedes cuestionarla- Ino trató de defender a Sakura, aunque ella misma no parecía muy convencida de sus palabras-. Si Sakura se sintió feliz por ello, está bien.

Temari terminó de beber su segunda lata de cerveza en un santiamén y la apretó entre sus dedos doblándola. Dirigió una dura mirada Ino que cerró la boca en ese instante. Luego, la anfitriona de la casa dirigió su vista hacia su otra amiga.

-Dime al menos que tal fue. Espero que al menos no haya sido tan capullo siendo como es en tu primera vez.

Sakura frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta y entonces Hinata comprendió y se sonrojó. La joven que tenía delante acababa de tener relaciones por primera vez con un chico que no era del agrado de Temari. Por eso el ambiente se había enfriado tanto. Hinata se sintió una intrusa en medio de aquella conversación íntima y deseó poder salir de la habitación sin molestar a nadie, pero sabía que Temari y seguramente Ino, insistirían en que se quedase dentro.

Sakura decidió hablar, por fin.

-Se portó bien conmigo, parando cuando dolía y eso-dijo, aunque Hinata pudo notar un trasfondo de tristeza en su voz aparentemente serena. La chica del pelo color chicle miró a Temari directamente a los ojos-. Sasuke era la persona con la que yo quería hacer esto, Temari. No me juzgues, por favor.

-Te juzgo porque pierdes el tiempo con alguien que no te ama, Sakura, en lugar de buscar a alguien que de verdad te merezca-las palabras tajantes de Temari hicieron que los ojos de Sakura se llenasen de lágrimas-. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te pidió salir después, ¿verdad?

-¡Para acostarse no es necesario ser pareja!-estalló Sakura, conteniendo las lá he hecho porque me apetecía. No esperaba nada más y sé que él tampoco me va a dar nada más. Con esto me basta.

-¡Pero como…!

-¡BASTA!-Ino se puso en pie en la cama con los brazos en jarras. Miró alternativamente a sus dos amigas con severidad. Después dirigió su vista hacia Hinata, que llevaba un rato con la cabeza gacha.

Odiaba oír discutir a la gente.

-Hemos venido para pasar una buena noche y conocer a Hinata, no para pelear-Ino se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y clavó sus ojos azules en Temari-. Es la decisión de Sakura, y nosotras tenemos que apoyarla, no hacerla llorar.

Las dos rubias se sostuvieron la mirada un largo minuto hasta que Temari se rindió y con evidente fastidio pidió perdón a Sakura que asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió con algo de tristeza a Hinata después de eso.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver y oír todo esto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, Sakura, de verdad.

-Bueno, ¿alguien me pinta las uñas de los pies?-preguntó Ino moviendo los dedos en el aire-Tengo un bonito color morado que me encanta.

Después de ese pequeño incidente las chicas evitaron el tema, pero un pequeño telón de acero se instaló entre Temari y Sakura. La primera parecía decepcionada y la segunda buscaba desesperadamente bromear con su amiga de ojos verdosos, sin éxito. Hinata se limitaba a asentir, beber y a responder cuando le preguntaban, además de intervenir ocasionalmente y con timidez (la efusividad de Ino a veces la asustaba).

Tenía que reconocer que, quitando la discusión entre dos de las chicas, la noche estaba siendo divertida. Hablaron de música y contaron anécdotas de su infancia y de sus familias. También de sus películas favoritas y los lugares que habían viajado o las metas que se habían propuesto para el año que entraba.

Ino parecía estar buscando la forma de aliviar la tensión y realmente algunas veces conseguía que las chicas se riesen con fuerza. Hinata decidió inmediatamente que la rubia de ojos azules le caía bien.

Hinata se sentía cada vez más cómoda con aquellas chicas. Sospechaba que el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo era en parte responsable de su soltura en aquellas dos últimas horas que estaban jugando a adivinar la película. Lo cierto es que se sentía mareada ya que nunca antes había tomado alcohol.

Observó el pequeño montoncito de latas de cerveza que había bebido casi sin darse cuenta. Las contó mentalmente dos veces, pues la primera se despistó. Eran siete en total. Contó las que se habían bebido sus compañeras y descubrió para su sorpresa que ella había sido la más bebedora con diferencia.

-Hinata está roja-señaló Ino con diversión-. Has bebido mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y al hacerlo se mareó aún más. Se percató de que estaba sofocada y de que necesitaba salir de la habitación a tomar el aire.

-S-Sí. Me encuentro bien- se puso en pie procurando no tropezar y tirar por la borda su pequeña pantomima-. Voy a beber a-agua.

Temari se puso en pie dispuesta a seguirla pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-N-No es necesario. Puedo ir sola, de verdad- se moría de calor, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes-. Además, n-no creo que sea buena idea dejarlas solas- murmuró señalando a Ino que golpeaba despiadadamente a Sakura con la almohada.

Temari le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación pero finalmente asintió y fue a detener a Ino. Hinata se dio la vuelta con prisa y salió de la habitación buscando aire fresco.

Tuvo que bajar los escalones sujetándose a la barandilla para no caerse. Era como si el suelo no parase de moverse y sus piernas fueran gelatina, todo a la vez. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó al final de la escalera y se quedó parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sed. Se moría de sed.

Fue hasta la cocina encendiendo todas las luces que encontraba a su paso para evitar caerse y aún así tuvo varios tropiezos que por poco la hacen probar el sabor del suelo. Si su padre la viera así, pensó, la opinión que tenía de ella bajaría aún más si eso era posible. Él odiaba que sus hijas se comportasen como "vulgares mujerzuelas" que bebían, fumaban y vestían revelando demasiada carne. Hinata acababa de romper la regla de "no beberás".

Pero Hiashi Hyuga estaba lejos, y no podía verla. Eso pareció infundirle fuerzas e hizo que su bochorno por estar borracha fuese menor.

Por fin logró llegar hasta la nevera y sacó una botella. La dejó en la barra americana y fue en busca de un vaso. Tardó un poco en encontrarlo, pero lo halló y se bebió dos vasos enteros de un tirón.

-Mucho mejor- musitó para sí misma-. Pero sigue haciendo calor.

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. La Danzarina del agua.**

**Gaara.**

No tardó en abandonar la casa una vez Kankuro se marchó con Yashamaru y Temari se encerró en la habitación de Hinata Hyuga con sus pesadas amigas. Salió sin hacer ruido, como llevaba haciendo cada noche desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo.

Pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban las chicas y las escuchó gritar y reírse. Rodó los ojos y bufó molesto ante el escándalo. Odiaba ese tipo de chicas molestas que sólo sabían dar grititos y hablar de estupideces. Recordaba precisamente el momento en que había empezado a odiarlas. El instante en que la molestia se transformó en repugnancia y desprecio hacia ellas.

Ese recuerdo a menudo la asaltaba, golpeándolo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Cuando creía que eso ya no le importaba, dejándolo frío y sin aliento un momento. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que era vulnerable; uno de los momentos en que máscara de frialdad que había decidido llevar se resquebrajaba, aunque nunca tardaba en ser reconstruida.

Apretó los puños y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras sigiloso como una pantera. Se miró un momento en el espejo de la espaciosa entrada para comprobar que tanto su camiseta color rojo oscuro como sus vaqueros no estaban fuera de su sitio, y salió al exterior sin más.

Normalmente Gaara se dedicaba a vagar por las noches. Visitaba el invernadero que tenían en casa y se entretenía observando las diversas plantas que allí crecían. O bien se sentaba en las tumbonas de la piscina y se quedaba mirando el cielo hasta que llegaba el alba.

Pero su lugar predilecto era, sin duda, la playa. Adoraba adentrarse en el bosquecillo de pinos con los pies descalzos y sentir la arena debajo de éstos. El olor a mar. El sonido de las olas cuando el viento removía las aguas…

Y sólo él era testigo de ello. De noche, cuando su insomnio lo atrapaba, Gaara iba a la playa. A veces se daba un breve baño que enfriaba su cabeza y lo relajaba. Otras veces simplemente se quedaba sentado en la arena, adorando la soledad y el silencio.

Ahí no había ningún recuerdo malo, sólo buenos. Ahí no estaba Temari, insistiendo por cambiarlo. Ni Kankuro, que se había resignado y se limitaba a observarlo con temor y pena. Tampoco Yashamaru, cuya dulce amabilidad sólo le parecía un intento vano de conseguir que Gaara confiase en los demás nuevamente.

Pero sólo había una sola persona en la que Gaara confiaba. Un chico rubio de ojos celestes vivaces que siempre andaba corriendo y chillando. Era justamente lo contrario a Gaara, pero Naruto, que así era como se llamaba, tenía algo que nadie más tenía: La capacidad de hacer de cualquier persona su amigo. Si Naruto te atrapaba en su radar de amistad, acabarías formando parte de su círculo. Era inútil resistirse.

Su carácter tan extrovertido y lleno de vida era como el Sol. Su calidez te atrapaba. Su paciencia y fe en los demás te hacían no querer decepcionarlo. Brillaba demasiado para seres como Gaara, que preferían refugiarse en las sombras.

Gaara nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, pero así las sentía. Si alguna vez tenía que dar la vida por el amigo que más fe depositaba en él, la daría sin pestañear. Era como el hermano travieso que siempre hubiera querido tener, pues él no se limitaba a observarlo y dejar que impusiese su ley. Si algo no le gustaba Naruto, te lo haría saber y te haría entrar en razón a cabezazos si así era necesario.

El pelirrojo se deshizo de sus zapatos una vez llegó al límite del diminuto bosquecillo y los cogió con la mano para adentrarse en él. Anduvo en silencio en la más completa oscuridad, con la única compañía del roce de sus pies contra la arena y el zumbido de algún mosquito ocasional que pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

Se sacó la camiseta una vez dejó atrás el bosquecillo de pinos, no sin antes dejar los zapatos en la arena. Luego se quitó los vaqueros, que cayeron con un suave golpe. Gaara dio un pequeño salto para salir de ellos. Había decidido que esa noche se daría un baño y, aunque tenía que hacerlo en ropa interior, no le incomodaba al encontrarse solo. Casi nadie acudía nunca a esa playa en la que su familia pasaba gran parte del verano, así que no tenía que preocuparse.

Caminó hasta la orilla y se adentró en el agua en calma. Estaba cálida después de haber sido expuesta al intenso Sol durante el día y Gaara no tardó en introducirse por completo en ella y echar a nadar.

Aunque a mucha gente le aterrorizaba la idea de bañarse de noche por no poder ver nada, a Gaara le resultaba agradable. La playa sólo estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de una Luna grande y redonda, rodeada de estrellas brillantes. Con la luz de la ciudad, esas estrellas no podían verse. Era algo que sólo veía él cuando escapaba por las noches y nadie más. Era algo suyo, o así lo veía.

Se quedó flotando boca arriba en el agua pensando en los pocos días que quedaban para volver al instituto. Era algo que estaba agriando su humor más que de costumbre, no porque no les gustase estudiar, si no porque allí había alguien que quería evitar ver a toda costa. Sólo de pensar en volver a ver su rostro hipócrita lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo molestaba. Y sabía que estaba pagándolo con Temari y los demás, especialmente con Hinata Hyuga.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Había encontrado en molestar a Hinata Hyuga una especie de liberación para todo aquello que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo. De alguna forma veía en ella a todas esas personas que parecían tener un corazón noble y siempre acababan dañándolo. Las personas que le habían hecho darse cuenta de que sólo debía amarse a sí mismo.

Seguro que ella era así: Parecía una mojigata, pero en cuanto su hermana y los demás se descuidasen saldría la víbora que llevaba dentro. Como Sari. Como…

El sonido de alguien vomitando en medio de aquel absoluto silencio ahogó sus pensamientos y lo hizo incorporarse en el agua y escrutar la oscuridad buscando al responsable. Su vista se paseó por la arena de la playa varias veces sin ver a nadie. Unos segundos después, una figura tambaleante e indudablemente femenina salió de entre la primera hilera de pinos.

Gaara frunció el ceño, molesto. No le hacía gracia la idea de que borrachos indeseables mancillasen SU playa. Quizás estaban llegando más para continuar con la fiesta en aquel lugar y a gritar toda la noche perturbando su tan ansiada paz.

Sin ser consciente de ello, el joven pelirrojo se había ido acercando nuevamente a la orilla para salir del agua y preguntarle a la chica quién era y qué hacía allí. Conforme se acercaba fue advirtiendo gestos en ella que le resultaban muy familiares.

Y cuando la chica tropezó y cayó torpemente sobre la arena, no le cupo duda de quién se trataba.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-murmuró Gaara para sí deteniéndose con el agua a la altura de los muslos-. Hinata Hyuga, y parece que va borracha.

Porque era ella, de eso estaba seguro. Esa torpeza no la tenía cualquiera. La observó largo rato mientras ella se levantaba y se sacudía la arena que había quedado prendida a su ropa. Luego la chica miró hacia el agua y en menos que canta un gallo estaba arrodilladla sobre la orilla, formando un cuenco con sus manos con el que recoger agua y limpiarse la cara.

Gaara bufó, percatándose de que ella aún no había notado su presencia, pese a que había pasado a un metro escaso de la ropa que delataba que estaba allí. Era una chica estúpida de verdad. Si Gaara fuese un violador ya se habría abalanzado sobre ella mil veces, ¿cómo podía existir un ser tan descuidado?

Iba a decirle algo para advertirle de que no estaba sola pero las palabras se le atragantaron cuando la chica se sacó la pequeña camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón corto de pijama quedándose en ropa interior. Lo hizo tan rápido que a Gaara no le dio tiempo a advertirle de que la iba a ver.

Aunque después de lo que vio, una parte (pervertida) de él se alegró de no haberla avisado en un primer momento. Agrandó los ojos sorprendido por la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él. Si una vidente le hubiera dicho que esto iba a estar pasando, Gaara la habría acusado de farsante y se habría largado sin pagar por la estafa.

Hinata Hyuga estaba adentrándose en el agua, como una pequeña diosa de ojos perla y cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza casi deshecha. Gaara nunca habría imaginado que, debajo de toda esa ropa holgada y antigua, y de ese bañador escolar horroroso que aplanaba pechos y traseros haciendo a las chicas parecer hombres, se escondía un ser tan atractivo de piel de porcelana.

La observó en silencio, anonadado, temeroso de pestañear por si la visión se desvanecía. Una visión de curvas perfectas, de piel pálida y delicada, pechos grandes y firmes que parecían suaves, zonas llenas donde tenían que estar llenas. No era como una de esas chicas casi esqueléticas que tanto repelús le daban, para nada. Tenía cuerpo de mujer. De una mujer muy…

-Sexy-murmuró Gaara para sí, repasando con su vista la fina lencería que la joven llevaba, averiguando por su aspecto que debía ser cara-. Muy sexy.

Y para sorprenderlo aún más, Hinata Hyuga de repente empezó a bailar con elegancia en el agua. Como una ninfa del bosque que se hubiera aventurado al mar. O eso le estaba pareciendo a Gaara, cuando vio como su cabello se soltaba de la trenza y empezaba a girar con ella y con el agua que estaba levantando con sus manos haciendo el espectáculo visual aún más bello.

Atrás parecía haber quedado la torpeza que solía exhibir en su presencia. La timidez y la mirada huidiza habían sido engullidas por el agua o la arena.

Como si de un sueño se tratase, Gaara continuó observándola, deseando en su fuero interno que ella no se percatase nunca de que estaba allí y que había logrado acaparar toda su atención. Se sentía tan estúpido y a la vez tan fascinado… Una lucha interna por interrumpir y hacer algún comentario hiriente o por ir y abrazarla y tocar el hermoso cuerpo que acaba de descubrir que tenía.

Hinata efectuó un giro alzando mucho los brazos haciendo así que su larga cabellera envolviese su cuerpo. Y Gaara deseó ser cabello, agua, tierra, o la simple luz de la Luna que la bañaba.

Deseó ser todo eso y más, y cuando el calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna se zambulló en el agua, alarmado por las sensaciones que la aburrida Hinata Hyuga estaba despertando en él.

Lo había hecho sabiendo que eso la asustaría y se detendría. Y de paso el pararía de hacer que sus pensamientos subiesen de tono. Salió nuevamente del agua con el cabello chorreando y la respiración acelerada y volvió a buscar a Hinata Hyuga con la mirada. La joven, como ya suponía, había detenido su danza.

-Hinata Hyuga-saludó con su frialdad habitual, tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción que segundos antes tuviera-. Bailas bien.

Se aproximó a la chica a través del agua para ver mejor su rostro, tan rojo como el cabello de Gaara. La joven fue a decir algo, pero de repente perdió la consciencia y cayó al agua, desmayada de pura vergüenza.

Gaara se apresuró a sacarla antes de que se ahogase y la sostuvo en sus brazos, luchando por no tener pensamientos impuros por tenerla tan cerca. Se esperaba que ella pidiese disculpas y saliese corriendo entre grititos avergonzados, pero no eso. Se había quedado completamente KO al haberse sabido descubierta por la persona que peor la trataba de toda la casa.

Gaara observó su rostro, con el ceño levemente fruncido y se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo un poco. Hinata Hyuga acababa de sorprenderlo, y no todo el mundo lograba hacer eso. Quizás, después de todo, la joven sosa que había llegado a casa destilando correctos modales y buena educación tenía muchas más sorpresas dentro de ella que nadie habría esperado.

Cargándola como si fuera un bebé, Gaara sacó a la amiga de su hermana del agua y ni siquiera recogió sus respectivas ropas antes de adentrarse al bosque de pinos. Descalzo y enfundado en sus bóxers de color negro empapados, Gaara se dirigió hacia su hogar cargando todo el tiempo con la chica desmayada. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes y hacerle oler sales que la despertasen. Además, le iba a ordenar que se lavase los dientes, pues el olor a la cerveza de Temari delataba que Hinata había estado bebiendo. Y mucho.

-Probablemente se puso a danzar así por ir bebida-pensó Gaara en voz alta. Luego miró su rostro aún desmayado-. Las chicas que nunca han probado alcohol no deberían pasarse la primera vez.

Guardó silencio el resto del camino y cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa cansado ya de cargar a la chica se dio cuenta de que las llaves habían quedado olvidadas en el pantalón que había llevado a la playa. Se insultó a sí mismo mentalmente hasta que recordó las que usaba el servicio para entrar por la cocina, que solían estar ocultas en la tercera maceta que había al lado de la puerta.

Dio un rodeo a la casa hasta llegar a la pequeña y bastante oculta puerta de la cocina y rebuscó entre las plantas como buenamente pudo hasta dar con las llaves. Consiguió abrir con el pensamiento de que se merecía una medalla por lograr hacer todo eso con una chica en brazos.

Ahora se encontraba ante la prueba más difícil: Que Temari estuviera buscando a Hinata como una loca con las otras dos chicas y al verlos en ese estado pensase cosas que no eran.

En el más absoluto de los silencios, Gaara se apresuró a cruzar la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Por ahora Temari no había aparecido desde ningún lugar dispuesta a darle una patada en la cabeza y rescatar a su inconsciente amiga.

Cogiendo aire y valor, Gaara subió las escaleras dándose la mayor prisa posible y advirtiendo el rastro de arena y agua que estaba dejando por todas partes, como una prueba incriminatoria de donde había estado. Se prometió limpiarlo en cuanto hubiera acabado de despertar a Hinata y devolverla sana y salva con su hermana.

Ralentizó el paso y agudizó el oído cuando pasó frente a la habitación de la Hyuga, donde las demás dormían, o eso se suponía. El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el oído de Gaara que, más confiado de no perder la vida esa noche a manos de una enfurecida y brutal Temari (ayudada por una psicópata como Sakura y una _femme fatale_ como Ino, claro está).

Y, por fin, después de deslizarse por toda su casa como una sombra o un ladrón, se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación. Con un suspiro de alivio, Gaara giró el picaporte y se adentró en ella, encendiendo la luz con el codo y cerrando la puerta con un pie. Se dirigió después hacia su cama de color gris oscuro con cojines rojos sangre y negros y depositó allí a la chica, que seguía sin inmutarse.

Y entonces por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Flexionó los brazos, cansados del largo rato que la había estado cargando. Se estiró como un felino y contempló la visión de la joven recostada en su cama, como si fuera el lugar más plácido del mundo.

Decidió salir de su habitación en busca de las sales antes de que las sensaciones que le había provocado cuando la había visto danzar en el agua regresasen a él y no pudiera evitar hacer algo estúpido como olerle el cabello o acariciarle el rostro o el vientre. Si abría los ojos y lo veía haciendo eso, Gaara perdería todo el respeto que le tenía Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño y, una vez allí, buscaba las sales para desmayos, se preguntó por qué demonios no la había dejado en la arena hasta que se levantase por su propio pie. Habría sido más cómodo, menos cansado. Y ahora mismo no la tendría en su cama sin poder hacerle nada sexual.

El motivo era simple: Gaara se había asustado al verla desplomarse de repente como un pajarito atrapado por una ola de frío. Había temido que algo malo le sucediese por el desmayo y el alcohol y por eso había decidido traerla de vuelta cuanto antes y despertarla. Y el ver su cuerpo semidesnudo en su propia cama le estaba subiendo la temperatura corporal.

Aunque era frío por naturaleza y Naruto solía bromear con él diciéndole que ni siquiera la sangre le hervía con las revistas Playboy que solía traer a clase para comentar con otros compañeros, Gaara también era un hombre. Un chico. De dieciséis años que, como todos, sentía más que curiosidad por el sexo.

Pero él no lo demostraba. No le gustaba parecer un perro baboso cada vez que pasase una chica bonita en minifalda. No era su estilo; además de que tampoco se le daba muy bien socializar con el resto del mundo, lo que hacía más grave su problema. De hecho, la última vez y la primera que había estado con una chica de forma más íntima había sido con Sari, y de eso hacía ya más de un año. Aunque alguna vez había sentido la necesidad de estar nuevamente con otras chicas, nunca había sabido muy bien cómo abordar el tema pese a las evidentes miradas de deseo de algunas de sus compañeras.

A veces, pensaba, le gustaría ser más como Sasuke Uchiha, otro amigo suyo, aunque menos íntimo que Naruto. El Uchiha tenía así como un ejército de fans que lo seguían allá donde fuesen y él sabía sacar partido de ello. Sólo bastaba una mirada y un "mi casa está sola este viernes" para que cualquiera de sus fans acudiese presta al hogar del joven moreno dispuesta a complacerlo.

Pero Gaara no era así. Le costaba hablar con los demás, y más si la otra persona era una chica histérica que quería arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. Se bloqueaba. Por eso recurría a su máscara de hielo que lo alejaba del mundo y por la que algunas suspiraban al sentirlo "inalcanzable".

El pelirrojo sonrió cuando por fin dio con las sales. Despertaría Hinata Hyuga, le contaría lo ocurrido, le preguntaría que tal estaba de su borrachera y la despacharía. Luego volvería a la playa a recoger sus cosas y quizás a la vuelta se diese una ducha. Luego leería hasta conseguir dormir algo y si no, pues ésta sería una más de sus muchas noches sin pegar ojo. A este paso, sus ya distintivas ojeras acabarían cubriéndole toda la cara.

O, mejor, pensó, pasaría la noche en la playa, bañándose a solas. Era una idea atractiva.

Salió del baño preparando mentalmente lo que le diría a la chica para que no pensase que se había aprovechado de ella. Al día siguiente quería que todo fuese normal y que Hinata Hyuga no contase la pequeña aventura nocturna que habían compartido aquella noche. Serían demasiadas preguntas, y Gaara quería estar en paz con el mundo.

En su habitación todo seguía como cuando se había ido. La tentación seguía recostada sobre su cama, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la persona que la había traído hasta un lugar seguro. Gaara suspiró imperceptiblemente y se sentó al lado de ella para colocarle las sales bajo las fosas nasales.

No transcurrieron apenas unos segundos cuando los párpados de la joven temblaron y se fueron abriendo poco a poco, revelando unos confusos y somnolientos ojos perlados. Hinata Hyuga se encontró repentinamente con la mirada seria de Gaara y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó incorporándose con lentitud mirando en derredor-No sé donde estoy.

-Es mi habitación-informó Gaara. Hinata parpadeó varias veces sin entender y Gaara reparó en lo oscuras y largas que tenía las pestañas-. Te desmayaste en la playa y te traje hasta casa para que descansases. Sólo eso.

La cara de Hinata se fue transformando conforme los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Pasó de su color pálido natural a un rosa encantador, para luego acabar siendo un rojo pimiento con el que Gaara temió que acabase desmayándose nuevamente. Fue abriendo nuevamente el taponcito de las sales para actuar con rapidez.

Sin embargo, Hinata Hyuga no se desmayó. Con suma lentitud alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró de arriba abajo, reparando en que el chico sólo llevaba la ropa interior. Luego se miró a sí misma y su rostro pasó del rojo intenso a pálido cadáver. Llevaba un buen rato en paños menores delante del hermano menor de Temari.

Con la velocidad propia de un guepardo, Hinata agarró los cojines rojos y negros de la cama de Gaara y tapó su cuerpo con ellos como buenamente pudo. Gaara sólo pensó que, para su desgracia, nunca podría volver a recostar la cabeza en esos cojines sin excitarse. Molesto por toda la situación se acercó a la joven para quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Te he cargado desde la playa hasta mi casa. He visto como te desvestías allí y como bailabas. No tiene sentido que te tapes ahora, Hinata Hyuga-ella exhaló y Gaara arrugó el entrecejo-. Por cierto, aún apestas a alcohol y un poco a vómito. Deberías lavarte los dientes.

La chica cerró la boca convirtiendo sus labios en una fina línea rosada. Tras unos segundos así, los volvió a despegar.

-¿Tú y yo…? Nosotros… ¿Hemos…?

-No-Gaara negó con la cabeza para enfatizar-. No soy un aprovechado. Aunque créeme, cualquier otro en mi situación probablemente habría echado alguna miradita a dónde no debía. Deberías ser más cuidadosa cuando vas bebida, Hyuga.

De hecho, a él le había faltado, poco, muy poco, para acabar cediendo a sus bajas pasiones si ella hubiese seguido ahí tumbada y con ese aspecto inocente y sensual.

Hinata respiró aliviada por no haber hecho ninguna imprudencia y finalmente apartó los cojines levemente para ver su ropa interior, que olía a mar y sal. Eso la disgustó, pues no le gustaba estropear las prendas.

-¿Te sientes mejor después de haber vomitado y haberte refrescado en el mar?-preguntó Gaara.

Hinata lo observó con rostro culpable y asintió lentamente, aferrándose nuevamente a los cojines.

-M-me sentiría mejor si p-pudiese darme un baño-murmuró con su vocecita tímida habitual que tanto irritaba a Gaara.

-Pues ve a dártelo y duerme. Más tarde iré a recuperar nuestras cosas y mañana te las daré-Gaara se incorporó dando por finalizada la conversación-. Me gustaría cambiarme, así que sal, por favor.

La chica asintió y se levantó deprisa, tratando de salir cuanto antes de allí. Dejó los cojines nuevamente en su sitio y echó a andar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se tambaleó un poco hacia un lado y Gaara la sujetó del codo antes de que se precipitase.

Su danzarina del agua parecía tener el equilibrio trastocado. La sujetó hasta que la chica se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Aún estoy un poco mareada….por la bebida. No me sienta bien-dijo de un tirón, sin tartamudear-¿P- puedes acompañarme, por favor?

-¿Vas a bañarte en ese estado? Ve y duerme, mañana lo harás-ordenó Gaara-. No quiero que te abras la cabeza en la bañera y me echen la culpa a mí.

Hinata negó y se zafó de él. Juntó los dedos índices en una señal de nerviosísimo mientras le explicaba.

-V-voy a d-dormir en algún lugar del piso inferior. T-Temari y las demás ya estarán durmiendo. No quiero mo-molestar.

Gaara le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella la bajó intimidada, y entonces tomó una decisión. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero quería verla un poco más, descubrir si podía sorprenderlo esa noche más de lo que ya lo había hecho al verla bailar sobre el agua.

Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia su armario y buscó una camiseta vieja de color blanco y manga corta. Luego sacó uno de sus bóxers oscuros, poco usados. Lo dobló todo y se lo tendió a Hinata Hyuga.

-Tu pijama de esta noche- se acercó la puerta aún en ropa interior. Se había acostumbrado a estar así delante de ella sin ningún pudor-. Te acompaño al baño. Me pondré de espaldas a ti y me darás conversación para demostrar que no te has caído y has muerto ahogada. Luego dormirás aquí y mañana temprano te irás y fingiremos que esto nunca ha pasado.

Si la chica se escandalizó, se ofendió o se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, no dio muestras de ello. Al mirarla a la cara, Gaara reconoció la expresión levemente ida de la gente que seguía un poco achispada después de beber. Si a ello se le sumaba el cansancio, Hinata Hyuga no se encontraba en condiciones de replicar. Cuando él estuvo a su lado, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo cargando su nuevo pijama improvisado.

Gaara salió tras ella y se dedicó a contemplarla caminar. Sólo de pensar que ahora estarían en la misma habitación mientras Hinata tomaba un baño y no podía girarse para mirarla, servía para producirle dolor de estómago. Cogió aire y regresó a su póker face de siempre.

-C-Cuando esté dentro te aviso, Gaara-le dijo Hinata antes de entrar al baño-.N-No ti-tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.

-Calla y entra. Recuerda avisarme-le dijo de malas maneras, apoyándose despreocupadamente contra la pared-. Y lávate los dientes antes de meterte en la bañera.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, asintió y cerró con delicadeza, sin apenas hacer ruido. Gaara se separó entonces de la pared y se pasó una mano por el pelo, maldiciendo sus brillantes ideas que iban a volverlo loco esa noche. Contempló la puerta en silencio, esperando a que la voz de Hinata le dijese que ya podía entrar. Y poco después lo hizo.

-Ya estoy li-lista, Gaara.

El pelirrojo entró de espaldas y cerró la puerta manteniéndose con la mirada en ella. Podía sentir el vapor, oler los geles y los champús, además del pequeño chapoteo que hacía Hinata cada vez que se movía. Para alejar sus pensamientos más pervertidos, Gaara decidió hacerle preguntas.

-¿Por qué estabas en la playa?

-Tuve calor dentro de la casa, así que salí a ca-caminar- explicó ella con una voz que denotaba vergüenza-. Acabé en la playa sin d-darme c-cuenta. Estaba muy mareada y sudorosa. P-por eso vomité-dijo, como justificándose-. El alcohol m-me sentó muy mal, así que quise refrescarme.

Gaara cerró los ojos rememorando el momento en que ella se había desvestido y se había quedado de pie en la orilla, con el agua bañándole las pantorrillas. Volvió a sentir el familiar calorcillo en el estómago, así que siguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Y por qué comenzaste a bailar?-mala pregunta. Eso sólo le hacía pensar en cosas aún peores.

-Bueno, recordé a mi m-maestra, Kurenai. N-nos daba clases a mis amigos y a mí, p-pero yo le tenía un cariño especial. Era b-buena bailarina y se prestó a enseñarme a espaldas de m-mi padre. Es la única vez q-que he hecho algo a sus espaldas tanto tiempo. Y K-Kurenai solía enseñarme en un río con una bella cascada que había muy cerca de mi hogar.

Su voz era tan nostálgica y preñada de tristeza que hasta Gaara sintió pena. Esa chica de veras extrañaba a los suyos, cosa que él no podía entender demasiado bien. Bueno, aunque seguramente acabaría extrañando a sus hermanos y a Naruto si alguna vez si iba, pero nada más. Y sólo un poco.

-M-mi padre p-prefería que me dedicase a estudiar para dirigir la empresa, como hacía mi p-primo Neji. Cuando supo que bailaba, me prohibió ver a Kurenai de nuevo-dijo.

-Siempre haces lo que tu padre te ordena, aunque no te guste, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Gaara sin malicia.

-Sí-Gaara la oyó moverse en el agua-. He de ha-hacerlo. La familia es lo primero.

A Gaara le sorprendió sentirse identificado con Hinata. Ambos tenían un padre autoritario que, al parecer, exigía mucho de sus hijos. Pero nunca era suficiente. Nunca lo era.

-Entiendo, Hinata Hyuga-le dijo con sinceridad-. Te entiendo.

Se hizo un breve silencio después de aquello que fue roto por el sonido del agua cuando ella salió. Gaara la oyó hacer ruido secándose con la toalla. Luego escuchó unos pasitos ligeros y la escuchó vestirse. Cuando hubo acabado, lo tocó en el hombro.

-P-podemos irnos—dijo con algo de incomodidad, aunque con una voz de cansancio tremenda. Gaara se giró para ver qué tal estaba y añadió la camiseta y los bóxers a la colección de cosas que no podría volver a tocar jamás sin excitarse.

Si Hinata era hermosa en ropa interior, la ropa de chico junto con el cabello empapado y las mejillas sonrojadas no se quedaban atrás. Gaara no pudo evitar repasarla lentamente, manteniendo un aspecto frío por fuera, aunque por dentro se propagaba un incendio que temía que acabase llegando a su entrepierna, delatándolo.

También se sintió idiota por haberle dado una camiseta blanca, con la que se le estaba transparentando prácticamente todo. Iba a pasarlo horriblemente mal aquella noche si tenía que dormir en la misma cama que ella.

No obstante, no retrocedió en su decisión y la dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Una vez dentro le pidió a Hinata que se girase para cambiarse de ropa interior y ponerse unos bóxers limpios y secos y un pantalón corto que usaba para dormir. Cuando estuvo listo, destapó la colcha de la cama y la tiró al suelo para lavarla al día siguiente, pues estaba llena de arena.

-Saca una manta del tercer cajón del armario grande negro-le pidió a Hinata mientras acomodaba la almohada.

La chica lo hizo y con ayuda de Gaara, ambos prepararon la cama que iban a compartir con sumo cuidado, como evitando el momento en que tuvieran que tumbarse uno al lado del otro. Dos completos extraños compartiendo colchón. Uno de ellos un chico joven que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a arrancar la camiseta y los bóxers de su compañera y hacerle lo que estaba seguro que nunca antes nadie le había hecho.

-Bueno…B-buenas noches-dijo Hinata dando el primer paso. Se sentó en un lado de la cama y se tumbó, tapándose con su trozo de manta hasta la cintura.

-Buenas noches-respondió Gaara imitándola y tumbándose boca arriba en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el techo. Apagó la luz dándole al interruptor que había encima de la cabecera de la cama y se quedó inmóvil, aguardando a que Hinata se durmiese para salir de nuevo y terminar su noche de playa como había planeado.

Sin embargo la voz de la chica lo llamó.

-¿Por qué estabas tú en la playa?-preguntó sin tartamudear. Quizás la oscuridad la volvía más osada.

Y Gaara decidió responderle con la verdad, sin rodeos.

-Padezco insomnio. Apenas puedo dormir y a veces sufro episodios de ansiedad por ese motivo-le explicó con una voz monocorde, pues odiaba hablar de sí mismo y sus problemas-. Como no puedo dormir, aprovecho para hacer cualquier cosa que me apetezca por la noche. Hoy quería ir a la playa.

-Ah…-fue la respuesta de ella- ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir?

-No te importa.

-Sí me importa-le respondió, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo-. Temari es mi amiga y se preocupa por ti. Claro que me importa que ella sufra. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por Temari lo haré.

Y lo dijo enfadada de verdad. Gaara sonrió en la oscuridad, no pudo evitarlo. Desde luego, estar a oscuras le había infundido valor. Quizás porque no tenía que enfrentarse a su intimidante mirada.

Además, la forma en que decía las cosas le recordaba a su mejor amigo.

-Quizás algún día te lo diga, pero no ahora. Duerme, Hinata Hyuga. Mañana te dolerá la cabeza.

-Sólo una cosa más-pidió ella en un susurro-¿Por qué te tatuaste la palabra "amor" en la frente?

Gaara la oyó moverse y la notó cerca de él, pegada a su lado, mirándolo. Él también se puso de costado para quedar los dos frente a frente. Con su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, podía distinguir la figura y levemente el rostro de Hinata.

-Para recordarme que sólo debo amarme a mí mismo-le respondió, con un tono que daba a entender que el tema quedaba zanjado.

Oyó a Hinata Hyuga bostezar de puro cansancio y de repente notó su mano tocando el lugar donde estaba tatuado el kanji. Rozó su frente con la punta de los dedos y cuando los separó, Hinata Hyuga sólo dijo una cosa:

-Te han roto el corazón, ¿verdad?

Y después Gaara la oyó respirar pesadamente. Morfeo se la había llevado antes de que él pudiese contestar.

-Desde luego, eres sorprendente, Hinata-susurró, atreviéndose a rozarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano-. Eres muy interesante, ¿quién lo iba a decir? No sabía que podías ver más allá de las personas.

Gaara decidió que su baño nocturno podía esperar. Se quedaría toda la noche velando por el sueño de Hinata Hyuga, a la vez que una idea iba formándose en su mente. Una idea que determinaría como viviría los siguientes meses de su vida junto a esa chica.

Una idea que acabaría trayéndole más problemas de los que quería.

Y, esa noche, Hinata Hyuga volvió a sorprenderlo una vez más.

Fue en su compañía cuando durmió varias horas seguidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. La nueva alumna del Konoha High School.**

**Hinata.**

El Konoha High School, el nuevo instituto de Hinata, era un lugar sencillo: constaba de un enorme edificio de ladrillo rojo en el que se situaban las clases de todos los cursos. Un reloj gigante en mitad de la fachada principal indicaba la hora a los estudiantes y sonaba con un estridente chirrido cada vez que daban las en punto.

En el coche, Temari le había ido explicando a Hinata que además tenían un gimnasio y una cafetería. También que el patio de recreo tenía varias pistas de fútbol y baloncesto, un pequeño jardín con flores y bancos para sentarse y charlar. No estaba nada mal.

Hinata agarró con fuerza las asas de su mochila y se detuvo en la entrada de su nuevo instituto para contemplarlo e infundirse ánimos. Iba a sentirse muy rara sin Temari con ella. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía constante y saber que ella estaría en otra clase, en un curso superior, la ponía nerviosa.

-Nos veremos para la hora del descanso-prometió Temari poniéndole una mano en el hombro, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Y ya sabes que te ha tocado en la misma clase que Sakura e Ino.

-_Y de Gaara_-pensó Hinata para sus adentros-_.También me ha tocado con él._

Hinata miró de reojo al pelirrojo que se encontraba al otro lado de su rubia amiga. Su expresión era la misma de siempre: impasible. No parecía emocionado ni especialmente decepcionado por que las vacaciones hubiesen terminado. No era como ella, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿P-Podríamos ir a comprobar de nuevo la lista, Temari?-pidió Hinata cediendo nuevamente a su ver si Sakura e Ino están realmente en mi misma clase.

Temari asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a guiarla al interior del edificio para que su amiga comprobase de nuevo la lista y se quedase más tranquila. Aunque, por supuesto, ya la habían mirado antes en Internet y no era posible que hubiese ningún error.

Gaara se dispuso a acompañarlas, viendo que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de que recorriesen la mitad del sendero que los llevase a la pequeña escalinata que daba acceso al edificio, escucharon un fuerte derrape en la carretera que hizo que todos los estudiantes que estaban fuera se girasen para ver quién era el responsable.

Un coche deportivo, antiguo y de color rojo, se había detenido justo en la entrada tras dejar la huella de sus ruedas en el asfalto. La pintura brillaba con la luz del sol y los cristales tintados de las ventanillas hacían que el misterio de quien lo conducía fuese aún mayor.

Una de las puertas traseras se abrió y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, expectantes por descubrir quién era. Una indudable pierna femenina asomó, enfundada en una bota negra que a Hinata le resultó familiar.

-Idiotas-dijeron Temari y Gaara al unísono con el mismo tono y la misma expresión.

-¿Eh?-Hinata los miró a ambos sin entender. Pero entonces se escuchó el grito y comprendió.

-¡NARUTO, IDIOTA!

La pierna pertenecía a Sakura Haruno, que no tardó en sacar su cuerpo entero del coche y abrir de un tirón la puerta del conductor para sacar a rastras a un chico rubio que suplicaba por su vida. Por la otra puerta trasera se bajó Ino Yamanaka, que ignoró la escena y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata con los dos hermanos con su habitual entusiasmo.

-¡Buenos días, Hinata y Temari! Y también para ti, Gaara-dijo cogiendo de las manos a la Hyuga que no podía apartar la vista de la tremenda paliza que Sakura le estaba propinando a aquel muchacho.

-Buenos días Ino-respondió Temari de buen humor-. Y de parte de Gaara también.

-Eso-respondió el chico que sin decir nada más fue hasta donde estaba Sakura peleándose.

-B-Buenos días, Ino-Hinata miró a su nueva amiga de ojos azules-¿Estará el chico bien?

-Bah, Naruto está acostumbrado a las palizas de Sakura. Nos conocemos desde niños y siempre ha sido así-puso los ojos en blanco-. No te preocupes.

Las tres chicas se dispusieron a observar cómo se desarrollaba la escena, como estaban haciendo todos los estudiantes.

Cuando Sakura se cansó de atizar al tal Naruto y Gaara lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, la chica de ojos jade metió el brazo en el coche de nuevo y sacó por la camiseta a un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y largo que estaba aguantándose las lágrimas de risa.

-¡¿Y tú cómo demonios dejas conducir a este idiota, Jiraiya?! ¡Eres un abuelo terrible!-Sakura lo amenazó con el puño y el hombre se cubrió-¡Se lo diré a Tsunade!

-¡No! Todo menos eso, Sakura, Sakurita…-le rogó poniéndole las manos en los hombros-Tsunade me cortará la cabeza y luego le dará mi cadáver a TonTon para que se alimente. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

El hombre, que por lo que había oído se llamaba Jiraiya, siguió exponiendo sus razones a Sakura con voz melosa, pero ésta parecía no estar de acuerdo con ninguna. Poco a poco la gente fue perdiendo el interés y todo el mundo volvió a sus quehaceres salvo Temari, Ino y ella misma, además de Gaara que le estaba dando algo de agua a Naruto de un botellín.

La discusión siguió durante varios minutos más hasta que en un despiste de Sakura, Jiraiya consiguió volver al coche y arrancar para salir de allí a toda velocidad. Sakura le siguió gritando hasta que el deportivo sólo fue un punto rojo a lo lejos. Tras eso se giró hacia sus amigos que se encogieron, aterrorizados.

-Buenos días-saludó suavizando su expresión al mirar a las chicas mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

Sin duda, pensó Hinata, Sakura Haruno era bipolar.

A Hinata le costó mucho despedirse de Temari cuando se encontraron frente al aula de su rubia amiga. Las chicas se abrazaron y se desearon suerte en su primer día. Después de eso, Temari la despidió con una gran sonrisa y Hinata continuó su camino junto a Ino y Sakura, que ya se encontraban fichando a todo chico guapo que se cruzaban.

Hinata las escuchó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro e intervino en alguna ocasión, cuando le preguntaron. Se notaba a la legua que las dos chicas eran muy buenas amigas, aunque amaban pelearse entre ellas como si fuesen rivales, o eso le parecía a la recién llegada.

-¡Mira ése! Hablé una vez con él, en la cola de la cafetería-Sakura señaló a escondidas a un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados que iba acompañado de uno rubio que hablaba sin parar sobre arte-Es guapísimo, y su amigo no está nada mal.

-Lleva mi mismo peinado-se quejó Ino tirándose de su largo mechón rubio que siempre le caía tapándole un ojo-. Pareceríamos hermanos. Además son repetidores, y un poco gamberros, por lo que he oído.

Hinata observó a los dos muchachos y el corazón le dio un vuelco al observar la cabellera roja del que le había gustado a Sakura. Por un momento había visto la cara de Gaara en él, aunque a ese chico no le sentaba tan bien el uniforme escolar como a Gaara, ni de lejos.

Se sonrojó al descubrirse pensando en él de esa forma y sacudió la cabeza. Ni Ino ni Sakura advirtieron los gestos extraños que hacía su compañera, ya que seguían parloteando sobre chicos. Hinata se permitió entonces distraerse y pensar…

Y recordar lo que pasó después de la noche que durmió con Gaara…

_Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos no supo inmediatamente donde estaba; se dio cuenta después, cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada acudieron a su mente y fueron formando el rompecabezas que ésta era. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y reparó en que Gaara no dormía a su lado._

_-¿Sabías que ronroneas cuando duermes? Como un gatito._

_La voz suave provenía de algún rincón de aquella habitación. Hinata entornó los ojos buscando en la oscuridad y justo entonces escuchó un pitidito y algo sobre su cabeza comenzó a moverse. Alarmada, miró hacia arriba y contempló como el techo se dividía en dos y se retiraba, revelando un segundo techo de cristal, como el que ella tenía en su habitación._

_La luz de la mañana la golpeó, aunque no con demasiada intensidad ya que a juzgar por el sol, aún era temprano. Hinata se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y finalmente vio a Gaara, sentado en un sillón de color negro en forma de huevo._

_-Buenos días, Hinata Hyuga-la saludó poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde y poder mirarla de cerca-A veces también mueves la nariz, como un conejo._

_-Bu-Buenos días-pudo decir Hinata que se iba poniendo cada vez más y más roja conforme Gaara hablaba ¿De verdad era tan ridícula durmiendo? Hanabi nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, aunque era verdad que su hermana también dormía como un tronco y no se enteraba de nada._

_Gaara la observó en silencio hasta hacerla sentir incómoda. Hinata desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y luego regresó para fijarla nuevamente en los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo._

_-Gracias…Por ayudarme-juntó sus dedos índices en un gesto nervioso, común en ella-. No quería ser una molestia para ti._

_-Pues lo fuiste-mintió Gaara-No pude pegar ojos en toda la noche-volvió a mentir, aguantándose las ganas sinceras de reír._

_Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó una retahíla de disculpas tartamudeantes de las que Gaara no entendió prácticamente nada. Cuando se hartó, alzó la mano y sujetó el mentón de la joven que se calló inmediatamente._

_-Tienes que hace algo con ese tartamudeo tuyo, Hyuga-le dijo con seriedad._

_-Lo siento-se volvió a disculpar ella._

_-Bueno, puedes compensarme de una forma muy sencilla-Gaara apartó la mano de su mentón y la dejó sobre la cama. Hinata alzó la mirada, confusa, pero Gaara no había acabado de hablar-Y más te vale compensarme de verdad, porque tengo fotos tuyas borracha y durmiendo en MI cama. ¿Qué reputación tendrías en tu nuevo instituto si las difundiese?_

_El color de la cara de Hinata se esfumó y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sabía que no era del agrado del chico y que la detestaba. Sabía también que él no le debía ninguna lealtad y que no quería que estuviese en su hogar, pero jamás se hubiese esperado que Gaara fuese de ese tipo de personas, un chantajista._

_¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de dejarse ayudar por la persona que más la odiaba en aquel lugar? Sintió como las lágrimas de ira, decepción y tristeza se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Tenía que evitar que esas fotos saliesen a la luz._

_Entonces escuchó una pequeña risita. Miró a Gaara, pensando como de cruel podía ser para reírse de alguien que lo estaba pasando tan mal. Luego, el hermano menor de Temari, cambió su expresión y volvió a su cara de siempre._

_-¿De verdad has creído que sería tan ruin como para hacerte chantaje, Hyuga?-Gaara negó con la cabeza, visiblemente decepcionado-. Tienes una baja opinión de mí._

_-Pues compórtate de manera que no la tenga-le cortó la joven, impulsada por la rabia de saberse engañada. Ese idiota se estaba burlando de ella-¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!_

_La voz se le quebró al final de la frase y apretó los labios para evitar echarse a llorar sonoramente, como un bebé. Estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza por haber bebido. Sólo quería irse a su habitación y dormir sin parar, pero las chicas estaban allí todavía, seguro._

_Hinata se puso en pie, dispuesta a buscarse cualquier otro lugar al que ir, pero la mano de Gaara la detuvo, tirando de ella con fuerza hacia la cama de nuevo. La chica quedó recostada sobre ésta boca arriba con los pies apoyados en el suelo, sorprendida por lo que el chico había hecho._

_-Aún no te puedes ir, no me has compensado-Gaara se posicionó sobre ella, colocando las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y apoyando las palmas de las manos ambos lados de su cabeza, quedando cara a cara-. Voy a reclamar mi pago, por las molestias que me has causado._

_Y entonces, antes de que Hinata pudiese detenerlo o zafarse de él, el rostro del pelirrojo comenzó a descender hacia el suyo…_

-¡Hinata!-Ino le sacudió el hombro con fuerza y la joven volvió a la realidad.

-¿Ino?- ¿Por qué estaba Ino allí? ¿No estaba en la habitación de Gaara?

Ah, no. Era sólo su recuerdo.

-¿Quién si no? Llegaremos tarde a clase, ¡Vamos!-La rubia le tiró de la manga de su uniforme, el clásico de marinera-¡Espéranos, Sakura!

Las tres corrieron por el pasillo a toda velocidad esquivando estudiantes de todos los cursos que como las tres jóvenes, se habían dormido en los laureles y ahora corrían hacia sus aulas para evitar la regañina de los maestros.

Sakura, la que estaba más en forma, llegó la primera a su nueva clase y detuvo con el pie la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Tras ella llegaron unas jadeantes Ino y Hinata que se apoyaron en la espalda de su compañera. La Hyuga se asomó para ver quién iba a cerrarles la puerta y se topó con el rostro de un hombre maduro de cabello blanco y la boca tapada con una máscara para la alergia y los resfriados.

-¿Podemos pasar, Sensei?-Pidió Sakura sin retirar el pie de la puerta-Aún no ha sonado la campana.

-Claro, claro. Sentaos en los asientos que queden libres-indicó el profesor haciéndose a un lado para que sus tres alumnas ingresasen al aula-¡Bien, muchachos! Sabéis que los asientos en los que estáis ahora mismo son provisionales, ¿no? Una pena si os habéis sentado con vuestro mejor amigo o amiga, pero lo haremos por sorteo.

Las quejas de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar. Hinata tomó un asiento libre que estaba cerca de la mesa del maestro y que pronto tendría que abandonar, y observó como los demás protestaban por el futuro cambios de sitios.

-¡Yo no quiero separarme de Gaara y el Idiota, Dattebayo!-exclamó una voz proveniente del final del aula-. No me moveré de aquí, Kakashi Sensei. Nunca. Jamás.

Hinata y todos sus compañeros se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con aquel que llamaban Naruto. Hinata pudo verlo bien por fin, ya que aquella mañana sólo había podido ver su rostro lleno de golpes y sangre, cortesía de Sakura. Era un chico guapo, de enormes ojos celestes y un cabello rebelde rubio y de punta. Tenía además unas curiosas rayitas en los carrillos que se asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro. La morena se descubrió sonriendo al compararlo con el astuto animal.

Gaara se encontraba justo en el pupitre de al lado junto a un chico de cabello negro atractivo de mirada seria. Como si supiese que ella le estaba observando, el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia el pupitre de la Hyuga y arqueó una ceja al atraparla mirando en su dirección.

Hinata se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. No sólo tenía que encontrarse con él por la casa en la que ahora vivía, sino que también iba a tenerlo en la misma aula. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pupitre, pensando en cómo iba a poder soportarlo también en clase.

-Bien, Naruto se ha ofrecido voluntario para sacar el primer papelito-dijo el profesor que respondía al nombre de Kakashi. Hinata lo repitió mentalmente varias veces para aprendérselo-. A ver, todos en pie y salid al pasillo. Después de Naruto id entrando uno a uno y sacaréis un papel de esta caja-señaló una cajita negra de cartón que descansaba sobre su mesa-Y yo os iré indicando vuestro asiento. ¡Vamos!

Todos a una se levantaron de sus asientos entre protestas y miradas de tristeza. Desde siempre habían intentado que los dejasen escoger sus asientos, pero los profesores consideraban que era más justo de esa forma. Sobre todo para que los más gamberros, como Naruto, no se sentasen al final donde les era más difícil vigilarlos.

-Sería maravilloso si nos tocase juntas, o al menos cerca-Ino apareció a su lado-. Aunque creo que Sakura prefiere otra compañía-dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la muchacha de pelo rosa que trataba de entablar conversación con el muchacho moreno que había visto sentado al lado de Gaara.

-¿Ése es…?

-Sí, es Sasuke-le susurró Ino-. Guapo, ¿verdad?

-Sí-Hinata le dio la razón porque la rubia la tenía-. Hace buena pareja con Sakura.

-Qué pena que él no piense lo mismo-comentó Ino con tristeza. Luego se aferró a brazo de Hinata y juntas se pusieron en fila para sacar su papelito cuanto antes.

Escucharon el grito de júbilo de Naruto al que al parecer le había tocado un asiento alejado de la mesa del profesor. La fila de alumnos estalló en una sonora carcajada a la que Hinata se unió, pero de forma más disimulada. Ése chico le caía simpático, pese a no conocerlo siquiera.

Poco a poco les fue llegando su turno. Ino entró primero, guiñándole un ojo a Hinata que le sonrió en respuesta. Observó como Yamanaka metía la mano en la cajita y de ella extraía un papel. Leyó el número y fui hacia su pupitre, que estaba junto al de un chico regordete de cabellera castaña rojiza, y otro que la recogía en una especie de coleta en forma de piña. Éste último era guapo, pero por su expresión no parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado con el primer día de clases.

-¡Shikamaru, Chouji!-la escuchó saludar. La rubia tomó asiento y comenzó a parlotear con los chicos, que parecían llevarse bien con ella. Como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Como Kiba y Shino. Hinata sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordarlos una vez más, que fue interrumpida cuando el compañero que tenía detrás le indicó que era su turno.

-Eres la nueva alumna, Hinata Hyuga. Bienvenida-saludó Kakashi cuando la Hyuga estuvo frente a él-. Saca un papelito.

-Sí…G-gracias-contestó ella metiendo la mano en la caja y rozando con los dedos el montón de papeles que quedaban dentro. Extrajo uno y lo leyó. Luego se lo mostró al profesor.

-Es justo en ese asiento de ahí, el que está en medio del más cercano a la tercera ventana y el que está ocupado por Naruto.

Hinata le dio nuevamente las gracias y se dirigió hacia su nuevo pupitre con la cabeza gacha. Tomó asiento y dejó la mochila en el suelo, a un lado de su pierna. Se acomodó la falda negra, demasiado corta para su gusto, y se ajustó las calcetas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta medio muslo. Suspiró y se dispuso a sacar los lápices y un cuaderno para hacer tiempo hasta que todos sus compañeros hubieran tomado asiento.

-¡Tú eres la que estaba esta mañana con Temari, Ino y Sakura!-exclamó una voz a su lado.

Hinata se volvió para encontrarse con una mirada azul muy intensa y llena de vida. El chico le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió la mano que ella tomó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-Uzumaki, Naruto. Encantado de conocerte…-dijo esperando a que ella se presentase sin perder la sonrisa y sin soltar su mano.

-Hyuga, Hinata-musitó la morena desviando su mirada al no poder soportar aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos por más tiempo.

-¿Perdona? No te he oído-dijo Naruto inclinándose más hacia ella, buscando la mirada de la chica.

-¡Hyuga, Hinata!-respondió ella un poco más alto de lo correspondiente, lo que la hizo sonrojarse-. L-Lo siento-alzó la mirada temiendo que el chico se alejase de ella pensando que estaba loca, pero él no pareció molesto.

Se soltaron la mano tras la presentación y ella volvió a apoyarlas en su regazo, apretando el dobladillo de la falda con fuerza. Naruto por su parte se repantingó en la silla dispuesto a entablar conversación.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Vaya, Hinata! Tienes unos ojos muy extraños-el rubio la miró fijamente-. Pero son bonitos. Nunca los había visto antes, pero me gustan.

Hinata esbozó una levísima sonrisa. Le costaba un poco seguir los cambiantes temas de conversación de Naruto Uzumaki, pero era divertido. Parecía decir lo primero que le venía a la cabeza sin maldad. Lo decía porque así lo pensaba, simple y llanamente. Y eso le gustaba a Hinata. La gente que parecía no tener nada que esconder, cuyas palabras no tenían un doble rasero.

-G-Gracias. Son distintivos de m-mi familia-explicó la chica sin saber muy bien por qué. Después se sintió impulsada a decir algo más para que la conversación no quedase ahí-Los tuyos son ta-también muy bonitos.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces como si lo que ella le había dicho le causase una sorpresa grandísima. Seguidamente sonrió, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos perfectamente delineados, y Hinata se descubrió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que él.

-Gracias a ti también. Nadie me había dicho eso nunca-Naruto se rascó la nuca, azorado-. Eres muy amable, Hinata.

Iba añadir algo más hasta que Sakura Haruno entró al aula y se dispuso a coger su papel. Hinata vio como su rubio compañero se quedaba en silencio, contemplando a la joven mientras abría su papelito.

Hinata podía jurar que en ese momento los ojos celestes de Uzumaki brillaban. Contempló como el chico se tensaba a su lado cuando Sakura hizo una bolita con el papelito y lo tiró a la basura para luego dirigirse hacia los pupitres de primera fila. Se sentó en uno y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

La Hyuga vio la desilusión en la cara de Naruto que poco a poco pareció volver a la realidad para mirarla a ella. El chico le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz, mucho menos alegre que las anteriores y Hinata comprendió.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Recordó entonces la charla de la noche en que las amigas de Temari- y ahora, las suyas, al parecer- en la que Sakura confesó haberse acostado con Sasuke Uchiha recientemente. Temari le había dicho posteriormente que el chico era algo así como una estrella en el instituto y la mayoría de las chicas andaban como locas tras él, pero Sasuke ignoraba a todas. Incluida Sakura.

El susodicho entró en ese momento en el aula y sin más ceremonias cogió un papelito de la caja que Kakashi le tendía y fue a su asiento, que estaba un poco alejado de Sakura. La chica lo siguió con la mirada llena de decepción. La misma que la de Naruto momento antes al ver que su amada no iba a estar cerca suya.

-El Idiota no estará a nuestro lado. Qué pena-le comentó Naruto a Hinata señalando a uno de mis dos mejores amigos. Se cree el gran jefe, pero sólo es un bobo con una cara bonita-el rubio le guiñó un ojo a Hinata amistosamente-. Te lo presentaré después, si quieres.

-M-Me parece bien-accedió Hinata, viendo imposible negarle algo a una persona que estaba siendo tan amable con ella-. ¿Quién es tu otro mejor amigo?

-Soy yo.

Ella reconoció la voz al instante y aferró su falda con más fuerza aún, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos. Un escalofrío mezcla terror mezcla…placer le recorrió la espalda.

-¡Gaara! ¡Qué suerte, estás al lado de Hinata y muy cerca de mí!-exclamó Naruto, ignorante de todas las emociones que estaba experimentando su compañera de pupitre-. Vamos a ser el mejor trío de compañero de la historia.

Hinata giró volteó su rostro con lentitud para encontrarse con aquella mirada que le producía sentimientos encontrados. Los ojos aguamarina de él estaban esperándola, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Gaara sonrió leve, levísimamente.

-Vamos a ser compañeros, Hinata-el pelirrojo se mantenía en pie, cerniéndose sobre ella y Naruto como un depredador, aunque el rubio parecía no sentir lo mismo, pues estaba muy relajado-. Parece que no me puedo librar de ti.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Naruto. Luego abrió mucho los ojos y golpeó la palma de su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo-¡Ella es la chica que ahora vive con vosotros! La amiga de Temari que mencionaste, aunque no me dijiste ni como era ni como se llamaba, Gaara, bobo.

-Exactamente-Hinata se fijó en que la expresión de Gaara se suavizaba cuando se dirigía directamente a Naruto y aparecía en ella… ¿Admiración? Imposible. Esa imagen no casaba con Gaara.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio. Había tenido la vana de esperanza de que, pese a ir a la misma clase de Gaara, al estar acompañada de Sakura e Ino, el joven no se dedicaría a molestarla ni a ponerla nerviosa. Pero la suerte había decidido jugar en su contra y mover ficha a favor de Gaara.

Naruto seguía parloteando acerca de por qué Gaara no le había presentado a su simpática invitada antes, pero ni el pelirrojo ni la muchacha de ojos perla parecían estar escuchándolo. Gaara bajó los ojos hasta la camiseta blanca del uniforme reglamentario que vestía Hinata y alzó el brazo en su dirección.

-Tienes una arruga justo aquí-los dedos de Gaara rozaron la tela, alisándola con suavidad-. Creo que alguien no adecentó adecuadamente su uniforme.

Hinata tragó saliva al sentir el lugar donde la estaba tocando Gaara.

Porque ahí, justo ahí, es donde él había dejado una pequeña marca días atrás. Y eso él también lo sabía.

El _flashback _que había dejado a medias en el pasillo acudió de nuevo a su mente y volvió a estar en la cama de Gaara…

_Hinata veía como el rostro del hermano menor de Temari se acercaba lentamente a ella atrapándola con una mirada penetrante que no auguraba nada bueno. La joven tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración._

_Algo en su cabeza le instó a moverse, a apartarse del pelirrojo y salir pitando de aquella habitación para coger sus maletas y regresar junto a su familia, aunque su padre la tachase de cobarde por los siglos de los siglos. Eso le decía su cabeza, pero su cuerpo era harina de otro costal._

_No paraba de sentir escalofríos desde que el joven se había colocado encima de ella y había comenzado a mirarla de esa manera. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, como si pudiese ver más allá de lo que ella dejaba ver. Como si fuese a comérsela. Lo peor era que esa sensación no le resultaba del todo desagradable, pues un curioso cosquilleo había aparecido en su vientre y poco a poco iba bajando hasta su intimidad._

_El rostro de Gaara se ladeó un poco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y él posó sus labios sobre el cuello de una estupefacta Hinata a la que cada vez le faltaba más y más el aliento. La Hyuga cerró los ojos al sentir los besos de él, que con su mano estiraba el cuello de la camiseta de Hinata buscando exponer más piel que poder besar y lamer. Ella dejó escapar un quedo gemido cuando Gaara mordisqueó una zona cercana al hombro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose avergonzada._

_Gaara siguió bajando, implacable, hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, pues el cuello de la camiseta que él le había prestado para dormir sólo había cedido hasta ahí. Lamió y mordió la zona con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación que le brindaba el tener a Hinata rendida debajo de él._

_-Gaara…B-Basta…_

_Él no contestó y siguió trabajando, poniendo la pequeña marca de un chupetón en el inicio del pecho derecho de la Hyuga. Ella lanzó un gritito y de repente sintió como lo empujaba hacia un lado. Gaara abrió los ojos y se encontró boca abajo en su cama. Miró a Hinata que ya se ponía en pie, arreglando la ropa y tapándose el rostro con el cabello para ocultar su vergüenza._

_Gaara se sentó en la cama y lo observó allí en pie con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como él ya sospechaba, nunca nadie antes había tocado a Hinata Hyuga de manera sexual, y quizás tampoco romántica. Gaara cerró los ojos para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. _

_-E-es hora de que me vaya-la voz de Hinata salió ahogada y temblorosa, por lo que a Gaara le costó distinguir lo que decí por acogerme esta noche, p-pero…-¿estaba llorando?-No q-quiero tu ayuda nunca ma-más si el pago es este._

_No lo miró en ningún momento mientras hablaba. Sin decir nada más, Gaara se puso en pie y recogió el pijama de la chica de la mesa del escritorio. Había ido esa mañana temprano a buscar lo que habían abandonado en la playa mientras Hinata dormía. Se lo tendió._

_-Cámbiate en el baño y deja mi ropa con la ropa sucia. Así nadie sospechará que has dormido conmigo-la frialdad había vuelto a su voz._

_Hinata agarró su pijama y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Asintió aún sin mirarlo y se dispuso a salir, pero Gaara le cerró el paso y la obligó a levantar la barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara._

_-Anoche tuve una idea-la chica alzó una ceja, interrogante, pero Gaara negó con la te la cuento perdería su gracia._

_Y clavó sus ojos en los de ella para que Hinata viese de nuevo al depredador. Ella supo que esa idea tenía que ver en cierto modo con ella…Y con su cuerpo._

_-Nos vemos, Hinata Hyuga._

_La chica huyó de la habitación en dirección al baño sin mirar atrás._

Desde ese momento todo había sido así en el hogar de Temari cuando nadie miraba. Y pese a que Gaara era la principal razón por la que Hinata había ido a aquella casa, había empezado a evadirlo cuanto podía.

Si se quedaban a solas en la piscina, Hinata se marchaba antes de que el chico le dijese algo o la provocase. Si se lo encontraba en alguna sala solo, Hinata escapaba de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Y todo por la simple razón de que cuando ni Temari ni Kankuro miraban, la expresión de Gaara volví a ser la del depredador; el cazador dispuesto a atraparla. Y sumaba su expresión a pequeños roces en su brazo, su espalda…

Y aunque intuía que él no se excedería más allá de los límites permitidos, Hinata temía que su propio cuerpo le dejase ir más allá. El día que dejó la marca en el nacimiento de su seno todo su cuerpo la había traicionado reaccionando ante el contacto con el pelirrojo, revelando que ella estaba disfrutándolo, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Hinata aprendió esos días que era exactamente lo que muchos llamaban _deseo_. Nunca había pensado que algo que debería avergonzarla hasta hacerla desmayar le resultase tan atrayente. No podía evitar evocar las sensaciones que le había provocado Gaara durante los días siguientes, y cada vez que lo hacía el calor en su vientre volvía y buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada al chico, lo que lo empeoraba y la hacía sentirse culpable.

Era inocente, pero no estúpida. Nunca se había imaginado que ella pudiese desear tan desesperadamente el contacto físico con otra persona. Y como ese pensamiento la asustaba, buscaba evitar el contacto directo con Gaara, permitiéndose sólo mirarlo desde lejos, salvo cuando él se acercaba con disimulo para tocarla.

Creía que al empezar las clases esa atracción tan…carnal que había comenzado a sentir por Gaara desaparecería al estar ocupada, pero veía que no sería así.

La Hyuga apartó la mirada de Gaara la dirigió a frente, donde el último de sus compañeros busca su asiento asignado. Escuchaba a Naruto hablar con Gaara, pero ella no se metió en la conversación.

Su preocupación era otra.

¿Se impondrían sus modales y su educación basada en la decencia de una señorita al instinto más primitivo de todos los seres humanos o sería al contrario?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. La petición de Gaara.**

**Hinata**

El resto de la mañana pasó casi sin incidentes. Kakashi eligió como delegado a un chico llamado Shikamaru, que se sentaba junto a Ino, y como subdelegada a Sakura, la cual pareció muy contenta por ello, al contrario que su compañero. El joven castaño no dejaba de murmurar lo "problemático" que era todo aquello hasta que Ino le ordenó que cerrase el pico.

Hinata se dedicó a escuchar al profesor en silencio mientras anotaba en su agenda los eventos y días festivos que se celebraban en Konoha High School. También apuntó el calendario de exámenes que Kakashi les mostró con mucha ilusión y que fue recibido con multitud de quejas. Acababan de llegar y ya tenían que comenzar a prepararse para examinarse, cosa que no agradaba a nadie.

El que más se quejó fue su rubio compañero, Naruto, que trató de regatear al profesor la fecha de los exámenes y al final fue expulsado del aula por gritar demasiado y molestar a los demás. Hinata no pudo evitar reírse ante las quejas que aún se oían incluso estando fuera de clase. Ese chico era toda una rareza.

Eso la dejó sola con Gaara, el cual por el momento no le prestaba ninguna atención. Le había pedido con formalidad un bolígrafo negro para firmar en la hoja de asistencia, que probaba que había ido a clase, pero nada más. Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara, así que el Gaara jocoso de aquella mañana se había ido de viaje momentáneamente y ella estaba a salvo.

Cuando Kakashi anunció que podían tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de seguir informándoles sobre las normas y actividades, Hinata respiró aliviada. Le apetecía enormemente tomarse alguna bebida refrescante y, si era posible, ver a Temari. Pero antes de eso debía mandar un mensaje de texto a Hanabi desde su móvil cargado y en marcha recientemente.

Se peleó unos segundos con las opciones y el menú hasta dar con la mensajería y mandarle algo animado a su hermana menor. Sabía que Hanabi había detectado algo de nerviosismo en sus últimos e-mails y quería tranquilizarla contándole cosas de su primer día de clase. Le dio a enviar cuando hubo acabado y se guardó el teléfono en el pequeño bolsillo de la falda negra.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-le preguntó Gaara que permanecía sentado en su pupitre- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El brillo peligroso regresó a los ojos del pelirrojo al decir aquella frase y Hinata se apresuró a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-N-No es necesario-se esforzó por sonreírle-. Sólo voy a por un zumo o algo.

-Ah, entonces voy contigo hasta la máquina.

-No, de verdad. La encontraré sola.

-Te perderás.

-No.

-Sí.

-N-no voy a perderme.

-Deja que me asegure- el hermano de Temari se puso en pie y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gaara!

Giraron sus rostros al mismo tiempo para toparse con Naruto que venía medio lloriqueando. Gaara frunció el ceño, pero Hinata se apresuró a preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Kakashi Sensei me ha mandado a hablar con la vieja-dijo mostrándoles el papelito que llevaba su nombre y explicaba el porqué de su expulsión en clase-. Mi abuela me va a matar.

-¿Tu abuela?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

Naruto asintió y reprimió un escalofrío.

-Mi abuela es la directora de este centro. Es terrible, casi peor que Sakura. Tiene una fuerza descomunal y para colmo se viste como una jovencita cuando ya ha cumplido los cincuenta-suspiró-. Me va a matar. Por eso…-los miró a ambos alternativamente-¿Alguno de los dos me acompaña? Sasuke se ha escabullido hace un rato, antes de que sus fans lo atrapasen.

Gaara negó con la cabeza e iba a decir algo cuando Hinata decidió atreverse a jugársela.

-Gaara te acompañará-dijo sintiéndose culpable y feliz a la vez de haberle chafado el plan al pelirrojo que la miraba como si quisiera matarla-. Él te p-protegerá.

La adrenalina se disparó dentro de ella. Sabía que acababa de despertar a la bestia y que Gaara no dejaría esto así. Su mirada se lo decía. Hinata iba a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, y pronto se encontró preguntándose si no hubiera sido mucho mejor dejar que la acompañase. No podía haberle hecho nada raro con todo el instituto allí, ¿no?

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor amigo… ¡No! ¡Eres el mejor de los mejores amigos que he tenido jamás!-Naruto se abrazó al joven que aún miraba a la chica con ansias de matar.

-Nos vemos luego…-se despidió Hinata saliendo a toda prisa de allí antes de que la ira de Gaara cayese sobre ella antes de tiempo. Lo mejor era perderse hasta el inevitable momento de tener que volver a clase.

La joven fue asaltada por Ino un segundo después que le pidió que fuese a tomar un tentempié con ella, Sakura y Temari, a la que pasarían a buscar juntas. Hinata le sonrió y le pidió indicaciones de donde estarían para pasar más tarde, cuando consiguiese su tan ansiado zumo.

-Estaremos, fuera, en algún banco del patio charlando. ¡No tardes! Vendrán nuestros amigos también para que los conozcas-le dijo guiñándole un ojo para después abalanzarse sobre Sakura, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Hinata logró por fin salir del aula sin ningún percance y fue en busca de alguna máquina expendedora donde comprar el zumo rápido. Ino le había dicho que había una al final del siguiente pasillo de aulas, así que allí se dirigió. Podía haberlo comprado en la cafetería, pero siendo hora del descanso seguramente estaría abarrotada y a ella le apetecía mucho tomárselo en ese instante.

Se detuvo un momento buscando con la mirada la máquina a través de la marabunta de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en aquel pasillo. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse hablando allí tranquilamente. Hinata se puso de puntillas mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Le pareció divisar algo al final y procedió a abrirse paso a través de sus compañeros.

Tras mucho batallar llegó a su destino y suspiró aliviada. La próxima vez traería un zumo de casa de Temari, se dijo. Sacó el monedero y se dispuso a sacar el dinero necesario para introducir en la máquina.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Notó un fuerte tirón del brazo que provocó que las monedas y el monedero saliesen despedidos en todas las direcciones. Sin siquiera saber cómo, Hinata sintió como su espalda y cabeza impactaban con la pared del pasillo, nublándole la vista ante el dolor. Cuando por fin pudo enfocarla se encontró con una cabellera pelirroja.

Pero no. No era Gaara, pues ese cabello era indudablemente femenino y venía acompañado de unos ojos rojizos y furiosos que se ocultaban detrás de unas gruesas gafas de pasta negra. Hinata se encogió un poco en el lugar al sentir el odio que destilaba aquel ser humano que le apretaba con muchísima fuerza el brazo.

-¡Tú, zorra! Me pisas y ni siquiera te disculpas, te vas a enterar-le escupió tirando de ella para apartarla de la pared y ponerla frente a otras dos chicas, ambas castañas, que la miraban con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¿Ha sido ella, Karin?-preguntó una de las castañas. Ésta tenía el pelo corto y los ojos de color negro. Era bajita, más que Hinata.

-Sí, Matsuri-La pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Karin volvió a sacudir a Hinata que no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba demasiado desconcertada.

La otra castaña de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos color miel, se agachó y recogió el monedero de Hinata para dárselo a la tal Matsuri, que lo cogió y sacó el carné de estudiante de Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuga, 16 años. 27 de Diciembre-leyó la chica con desprecio. Volvió a guardar el carné en su sitio y tiró el monedero a los pies de la Hyuga tras registrarlo un poco-No lleva nada que merezca la pena quitarle.

-Me da igual. Esta zorra me ha pisado antes en el pasillo y se ha atrevido a ignorarme y seguir caminando-Karin hundió las uñas en el brazo de su presa-. Le voy a dar una lección.

-Y-yo L-lo siento. N-No me ha-había dado cuenta-Hinata tartamudeaba más de lo habitual debido a su nerviosismo.

-No acepto tus disculpas- Karin la empujó contra Matsuri que se rió y volvió a empujarla para hacerla caer al suelo-. Te vas a enterar. Tú, vigila-le ordenó a la otra chica que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar en silencio o a mirarse las uñas.

Hinata que había caído al suelo con el trasero, fue arrastrada al recoveco más oculto del pasillo siguiente, situado detrás de una columna. Ningún estudiante les había prestado atención. El jaleo era demasiado intenso como para que oyesen la pequeña contienda que estaba teniendo lugar y que parecía que iba a ponerse seria.

-Aquí no habrá ningún problema-dijo Karin cuando la soltó y se aseguró de que no eran vistas. Miro a Hinata desde su altura y le apoyó un pie en el muslo-. Más te vale que no grites y no cuentes nada de lo que va a pasar aquí o te perseguiremos. Y créeme, será mucho peor.

Matsuri soltó una risita y le dijo algo a la otra chica que vigilaba, haciendo que ella también ríese.

-T-te he pedido disculpas-se defendió Hinata con un hilo de voz. Quería levantarse y plantarle cara, pero no se atrevía. Eran tres y ella no era demasiado valiente, o eso decía su padre. No tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Estaba perdida. Sólo podía patalear e intentar bloquear los ataques.

La primera patada la vio venir y se cubrió la cara con las manos para protegerse, por lo que el zapato de Karin impactó en sus brazos. Hinata gimió y trató de detener la segunda patada con las manos, pero Matsuri se las apresó en un instante.

-¡No te muevas!-le siseó-. Golpéala, Karin. La muy idiota se atreve a plantarte cara.

Y Karin lo hizo. Sus patadas acertaron de lleno en el pecho y el estómago de Hinata. Unas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor aparecieron en sus ojos mientras Matsuri la sujetaba con más fuerza. Hinata trató de defenderse lanzando patas al aire, Pero Karin se sentó sobre sus piernas y la agarró de la barbilla.

-Si parece que hasta intentas defenderte. Qué patético-bufó. Hinata se percató de que el aliento le olía a tabaco y arrugó la nariz, gesto que molestó a la pelirroja-. Me entran ganas de hacerte una cara nueva con mis uñas.

-Detente…-rogó Hinata completamente inmóvil.

Sólo había ido a por un zumo y se había encontrado metida en una pelea sin comérselo ni bebérselo. Todo había pasado en un instante y ella estaba recibiendo una paliza sin más. Deseaba ir a casa, con Neji. Si su primo estuviese allí nada de eso habría ocurrido, porque él se hacía de respetar allá donde iba. No como ella, la decepción de la familia.

Oía a sus captoras intercambiar comentarios hirientes sobre que podían hacerle entre ellas sin soltarla. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando a que acabasen cuanto antes.

De repente el peso de Karin se retiró de sus piernas y segundos después Matsuri la soltó. Hinata abrió los ojos nuevamente y las vio paradas a ambas en medio del pasillo mirando a un lado de éste. Hinata siguió la dirección de sus ojos y la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas le impidió distinguir las tres figuras que estaban allí paradas, aunque se percató que una de ella llevaba falda.

-¿No te habíamos dicho que vigilaras?-le gruñó Karin a la chica del pelo largo.

-Pero por el otro lado, no por aquel-se excusó ella acercándose a su lado. Hinata pudo ver en sus ojos miedo y respeto hacia las tres personas que acababan de aparecer-. No pensaba que nadie iba a venir por aquí en la hora del descanso.

-Pues ya ves, qué sorpresa-respondió uno de los recién llegados.

Esa voz le era muy familiar.

-¿Temari?-Hinata entrecerró los ojos para poder verlos mejor y, efectivamente, allí estaba su amiga con los brazos en jarras y expresión de querer matar a alguien.

A cada lado había dos personas más. Una de ellas era Gaara, que en apariencia, permanecía impasible, pero conforme los tres se acercaban Hinata pudo distinguir los puños apretados a sus costados y supo que estaba realmente furioso. El pelirrojo la miró un momento y Hinata se sintió tremendamente ridícula frente a él.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-La tercera persona se separó de sus dos acompañantes y se arrodilló a su lado con evidente preocupación. Le dio un suave abrazo a la chica que no tuvo fuerzas para devolvérselo.

-Naruto.

-¡Karin! ¿Qué demonios haces?-Naruto se levantó y se situó frente a la pelirroja que le frunció el ceño nada más verlo.

-Fuera de aquí, estúpido. Ya podía haber venido Sasuke en lugar de tú-le sacó la lengua y giró la cabeza en otra dirección.

-Sasuke tiene la suerte de no tener una prima idiota como tú- Naruto iba a decirle algo más hasta que sintió la mano de Temari sobre su hombro.

-Naruto, acompaña a Hinata a la enfermería, por favor. Gaara y yo nos encargamos de esto-le ordenó con un tono de voz tan autoritario que el joven se dispuso a obedecerla al instante-. Ya me encargo yo de tu prima…O mejor, se encarga Tsunade. Le encantará verte.

Karin palideció ante la mención de la directora, al igual que sus dos secuaces. Temari agarró a la pelirroja del brazo para asegurarse de que no escapara.

-Y ahora calladita me acompañas. Sabes que puedo darte una soberana paliza sin esfuerzo, Karin, así que no te resistas mucho. Estoy cansada-Temari le sonrió con fingida amabilidad al finalizar la frase.

Hinata se levantó con la ayuda de Naruto que le pasó un brazo por la cintura a la vez que ella le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido por las patadas recibidas, así que su movilidad era bastante precaria. Tras asegurarle a Naruto que de esa forma podía caminar adecuadamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero Gaara los detuvo.

-Hinata Hyuga-dijo con seriedad. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó el monedero de Hinata. Ella lo cogió y le dio las gracias. Gaara sólo asintió y se apresuró a reunirse con su hermana.

La llegada a la enfermería fue bastante vergonzosa, pues a medio camino Naruto decidió que iban demasiado lentos y sin más tomó a Hinata en brazos y se dirigió hacia allá corriendo. Hinata temió todo el camino por su vida, pero él parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, e incluso se permitió bromear con ella y sacarle alguna sonrisa.

-¡Shizune!-exclamó Naruto al tiempo que abría la puerta de la enfermería de una patada-¡Traigo a una herida!

La enfermera, una joven de cabello corto y negro, se acercó corriendo hasta ellos alarmada por los gritos que el Uzumaki estaba soltando. Lo instó a llevar a Hinata hasta una de las dos camillas que había en el lugar y él obedeció. Para sorpresa de Hinata, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la sábana blanca que cubría la camilla y se mantuvo apartado, donde no podía verlo, mientras la enfermera Shizune se disponía a escuchar lo que había sucedido.

Hinata le resumió la historia y Shizune resopló. Por lo visto, Karin y sus amigas eran un grupo problemático que buscaban pelea a menudo y habían sido expulsadas en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, sus padres solían donar buenas cantidades de dinero al centro, por lo que nunca se había procedido a expulsarlas definitivamente.

Además, Karin Uzumaki era la otra nieta de Tsunade, la directora. No era fácil echarla así sin más.

-Por suerte, sólo te saldrán moretones. A veces Karin se pasa y hay que coser-dijo Shizune tratando de sonar optimista-. Voy a buscarte una pomada para que te la apliques, y luego quédate a descansar aquí. Te rellenaré un justificante.

La enfermera le sonrió por última vez y Hinata escuchó como le decía Naruto que ya podía pasar a hacerle compañía mientras ella buscaba la pomada. El chico le preguntó por el estado de su compañera y, tras intercambiar algunas frases más, por fin entró, apartó la cortina y fue junto a la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo está la chica más peligrosa del instituto?-bromeó agarrando la silla en la que Shizune se había sentado mientras la examinaba para sentarse él.

Hinata esbozó una débil sonrisa. Todas las emociones acumuladas y el dolor la estaban envolviendo y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que durmiese. Cuando dormía, era como si todos sus problemas se desvaneciesen. Y eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba ahora.

-Shizune dice que a la hora de la comida puedo volver a traerte algo, además de tus pertenencias. Quizás deberíamos llamar al tío de Temari para que venga a recogerte y te lleve a casa-dijo Naruto apoyando la barbilla en la camilla de ella.

-N-no es necesario. Estoy bien-aseguró la morena tratando de sonar animada.

-No es cierto. Te acaban de dar una paliza, que gracias a Dios no ha sido peor. Necesitas reposo, Dattebayo-Naruto negó con la cabeza y se reclinó en la silla cruzándose de brazos-. Deberías irte y descansar mucho. La vieja se encargará de Karin y las demás.

Hinata agachó la cabeza. Su debilidad, su torpeza y cobardía la habían metido en este lío. Si tan solo hubiera agarrado a Karin y la hubiese golpeado hasta dejarla KO, nada habría ocurrido. Probablemente habría sido expulsada unos días, pero su reputación para entonces disuadiría a cualquiera de meterse con ella. No necesitaría protección de nadie.

Pero ella no era así. Le costaba esforzarse en hacer cosas que requerían algo de coraje. Incluso fastidiar a Gaara le había costado un esfuerzo tremendo. Era imposible para ella pelearse por propia voluntad y mucho menos ganar la pelea. No servía ni para defenderse a sí misma.

¿Por qué era tan inútil? Apretó las sábanas con fuerza y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, que enfocó sus ojos celestes a la cara de su compañera de pupitre. Naruto alzó el brazo y colocó una mano en el rostro de Hinata.

-Oye, ¿por qué lloras?-dijo al comprobar que su mente no lo engañaba y lo que estaba viendo en aquellos ojos del color de la luna eran lágrimas reales-¿Hinata…?

-Lo siento-La chica se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. P-Perdona, es que yo...soy tan débil…N-no he sido rival pa-para Mat-Matsuri y Ka-Karin. Ni siquiera lo he-he intentado-dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.

Las lágrimas caían solas, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Era demasiado ridícula. No iba a poder cumplir el encargo de su padre. No tenía el valor. Creía que si lo lograba demostraría así que era una auténtica Hyuga, capaz de echar por la borda su propia felicidad a favor de los suyos, pero no iba a poder. Porque implicaba lastimarse demasiado a sí misma y fingir una felicidad que no sentía.

La muestra de que no estaba preparada para ello era que había tenido muchísimas oportunidades para lograr su cometido y no había sacado fuerzas para hacerlo. Y no creía que nunca pudiese.

Una mirada aguamarina pasó fugazmente por su mente y la culpabilidad regresó a ella. Nunca podría hacerlo. Jamás. Mañana mismo regresaría a la casa Hyuga.

-Eran dos, Hinata-la voz de Naruto le llegó en forma de susurro y hasta ese entonces Hinata no se había percatado de que el joven se había tumbado junto a ella en la camilla para verla mejor-. No podías hacer nada. Y no creo que seas débil…En realidad creo que en tu interior hay más fuerza de la que imaginas, pero necesitas una razón para mostrarla. Sólo eso-Naruto sonrió avergonzado como si no estuviese acostumbrado a decir cosas como esa-. Y si yo soy capaz de verlo todos los demás también lo ven. Seguro, Dattebayo.

Hinata guardó silencio mientras observaba la cara de su compañero de pupitre. No parecía estar mintiéndole. Sus ojos claros parecían sinceros. Esas palabras y la sonrisa que Naruto tenía en ese momento fueron un bálsamo para sus sentimientos heridos. Hinata se encontró a sí misma devolviéndosela.

-Y no llores más-Naruto le guiñó un ojo-. No puedo irme a clase tranquilo si una amiga está llorando.

-Vale- Hinata se sonrojó levísimamente. No quería que Naruto se marchase ya. Quería seguir hablando un poco más con él-¿Naruto?

-¿Sí?

-¿P-podrías contarme una historia hasta que me quede dor-dormida?-le pidió intensificando su azoramiento.

-¡Claro! Le diré a Shizune que te deje la pomada por aquí para cuando despiertes-pareció pensar unos instantes hasta que los ojos se le iluminaron-¡Ah, sí! Te contaré la historia de uno de los libros de Ero-sennin.

-¿Eh?

-Uno de los libros de mi abuelo. Es escritor, y un pervertido, además-explicó Naruto riéndose-. Voy a contarte la historia de "Jiraiya el Galante".

Hinata se acomodó en la camilla al lado de Naruto y se dispuso a escuchar.

Pese a la paliza recién recibida, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz.

**Gaara.**

Ver a Hinata Hyuga tirada como un trapo en el suelo del pasillo le provocó ira. Auténtica ira. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no se enfada de esa manera, si obviaba las discusiones con su padre sobre su brillante futuro empresarial.

Después de que la directora Tsunade le cantase las cuarenta a su nieto, Gaara y Naruto se habían marchado en busca de Hinata. Gaara lo había sugerido, y Naruto, que parecía llevarse bien con ella, accedió al instante. De camino se habían topado con su hermana mayor que al parecer había tenido la misma idea de la Hyuga y había decidido ir a buscar un zumo antes de reunirse con sus amigas.

La sorpresa de los tres había sido mayúscula cuando encontraron el monedero de Hinata Hyuga tirado frente a las máquinas expendedoras. Temari, que lo había reconocido al instante, lo recogió junto a las monedas que se habían esparcido por todo el lugar. Por fortuna nadie parecía haberse percatado de que había dinero allí y no le habían robado nada, pero el hecho de encontrar su monedero abandonado era preocupante.

En menos de dos segundos, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a buscarla a los lugares más escondidos de aquella zona. Sabían que probablemente alguien se había metido con ella, porque no podían explicar de otra manera que desapareciese sin más dejando todas sus cosas atrás. El principal miedo de los tres era que un chico estuviese tratando de forzarla.

Naruto fue el único que exteriorizó aquel pensamiento, inquietando aún más a Gaara y su hermana, que apretaron el paso. Hinata Hyuga era atractiva, o eso había descubierto él hacía muy poco. Quizás alguien más se había percatado de ello.

La fortuna se puso de su parte y la hallaron prácticamente enseguida. Gaara reconoció la voz y las risas estridentes de Matsuri y Karin. Y supo que si esas dos estaban allí habría una tercera persona más a la que no quería encontrarse.

-Gaara.

El chico giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a la joven que le hablaba. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con aquellos ojos hermosos y expresivos…Que escondían más mentiras de lo que él podía soportar. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y se había deshecho de la pañoleta que solía llevar para dejar el cabello libre.

-Sari-Gaara le apretó el brazo del que la sujetaba con más fuerza-¿Qué quieres?

Cuando Naruto se había marchado con Hinata Hyuga a la enfermería, Temari había sujetado a Karin y Matsuri y las había obligado a caminar en dirección al despacho de Tsunade. Eso sólo había dejado a Sari para Gaara, que con evidente fastidio se acercó a su ex novia para tomarla del brazo y evitar que escapase, aunque ella no parecía tener esa intención. Gaara se limitó a ignorarla mientras avanzaba tras su hermana mayor que no dejaba de discutir con sus dos capturas.

Pero Sari acababa de romper el silencio.

-No tenía ni idea de que conocíais a esa chica-dijo la castaña con arrepentimiento-. Si hubiera sabido que es amiga tuya no habría dejado que Karin y Matsuri le hiciesen nada.

-Es que tu grupito y tú no deberíais ir por ahí molestando a todo el mundo-le recriminó Gaara en tono calmado, deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a ella. Temari se alejó, sin percatarse al parecer de que Gaara se había quedado atrás-. Sois lo peor de esta escuela. Habéis asustado a una chica inocente que no es capaz ni de hacerle daño a una mosca.

La expresión de Gaara no variaba, igual que si estuviese hablándole a un trozo de pared, aunque por dentro tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados. Frente a él estaba de nuevo una de las razones por las que había aprendido a quererse sólo a sí mismo.

Sari clavó sus ojos miel en los de él y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te gusta esa chica de ojos raros, ¿verdad?-le preguntó ella acercándose más a él-Hinata Hyuga, ¿no?

Gaara dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ellos nuevamente. Sari era peligrosa. Bajo esa fachada de niña bonita se escondía la peor de las víboras. Él lo sabía. Había quedado escarmentado para toda su vida, pero el tiempo que estuvo con ella descubrió la increíble capacidad de Sari para percatarse de cosas que podía utilizar en su favor. Como las debilidades y sentimientos del resto de seres humanos.

-No te importa, Sari. No quiero que te importe nada que esté relacionado conmigo.

-Pero es que tú me importas. No sabes cuantas veces he querido decirte cuanto lo siento…

-¡Cállate!-la máscara de frialdad de Gaara se resquebrajó un poco. Cerró los ojos para serenarse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Sari estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

-Si no te lo crees, voy a demostrártelo-le susurró la chica poniéndole una mano en el que yo puedo ser mucho mejor que cualquier otra. Incluida tu amiga.

-No creo que tú seas mejor que nadie, Sari. Eres lo peor-Gaara le apartó la mano de su hombro y volvió a agarrarla del brazo para arrastrarla hasta el despacho de Tsunade.

-No me digas eso. Seguro que aún sientes algo por mí. Donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, Gaara-la joven se apegó más a él-. Y seguro que puedo volver a prender la llama.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Ya veremos.

Temari ya estaba narrándole a Tsunade lo que habían visto al encontrar a Hinata Hyuga cuando Gaara y Sari la alcanzaron. La directora estaba en el pasillo, ahora desierto, escuchando atentamente lo que la rubia le contaba.

-Aquí le traigo a la tercera-dijo Gaara soltando de malas maneras a Sari-. Yo me voy a clase.

Tras despedirse y dejar a las chicas con los gritos de Tsunade, Gaara puso rumbo a la enfermería, donde en realidad quería ir. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Hinata Hyuga. Verla siendo golpeada le había afectado más de lo que jamás había pensado. Había sentido el impulso de correr y abrazarla, tal y como había hecho Naruto, pero se había contenido. No podía hacer eso así sin más. Era un esfuerzo muy grande para él, y esa chica no era nada más para él que la posibilidad de acostarse con ella.

O no. Frunció el ceño molesto. Sari había logrado confundirlo una vez más.

¿Le gustaba? En el sentido carnal sí, la deseaba como loco… ¿Pero podía empezar a sentir algo más allá de deseo físico por ella? Debía reconocer que últimamente lo sorprendía cada vez más cuando sacaba las garras que tan ocultas mantenía. A veces era capaz de dedicarle auténticos desplantes y dejarlo desconcertado. Esa chica tenía fuerza interior, aunque la usase muy poquito.

Gaara se rio al pensar como lo había obligado a irse con Naruto a pesar de que él quería molestarla un poco. Y encima le había sonreído con algo de malicia. Lo había hecho enfurecerse, pero a la vez había querido echarse a reír al verla fingir que su mirada no la amedrentaba.

Era rara, y vacilante, pero detrás de eso había más, mucho más. Podía sorprenderlo de tantas formas posibles… O eso imaginaba él. Desde el día en que durmió con ella, gran parte de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a Hinata Hyuga. Pensamientos pervertidos, en su mayoría, pero pensamientos, al fin y al cabo.

Y mucho más después de la decisión que tomó antes de quedarse dormido. Había decidido que iba a hacer de Hinata Hyuga su amante durante el año que estuviese en su hogar. Estaba convencido de que lograría que esa chica lo desease a él también, aunque para ello tuviese que pedir consejo a Sasuke Uchiha. Era su nuevo objetivo, y cuando él se marcaba un objetivo, lo cumplía.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se marcaba una meta. Era un genio en los estudios, el deporte e incluso era capaz de llevar ya la empresa de su padre si así lo quería. Sabía tocar todos los instrumentos que le habían propuesto y dominaba al menos dos lenguas más. Pensaba que ese año iba a ser otro aburrido año escolar, hasta que descubrió la oportunidad que tener a Hinata Hyuga en casa se le ofrecía.

Y aunque sonaba algo estúpido que su meta fuera estar acostándose todo un año con la mejor amiga de su hermana, Hinata suponía un reto más grande del que se había imaginado en un principio. Pero pronto vencería a todo ese pudor, estaba seguro. Pronto o tarde, pero lo lograría.

Llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta ninguna. Tras dudar un instante se decidió a abrir.

-¿Enfermera?-preguntó. Parecía no haber nadie allí.

Se acercó a la primera camilla oculta tras las cortinas y la abrió para averiguar que estaba vacía. Hinata debía estar en la segunda, si no habían decidido que podía volver a clase. Tiró de las cortinas para comprobar cuál de las dos posibilidades había resultado ser. Y lo que vio le hizo sentir ira por segunda vez aquel día.

Hinata y Naruto dormían juntos, ella apoyada en el pecho de él. Dormían tan profundamente que ni lo habían oído llamar a la puerta ni a la enfermera. Parecían encontrarse completamente en paz, al contrario que él, que por primera vez en su vida sintió gana de herir a su mejor amigo.

Gaara apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia el rubio, que murmuraba algo en sueños. El joven lo agarró de la camiseta, dispuesto a sacudirlo hasta que se despertase y pedirle explicaciones de por qué estaba durmiendo con Hinata Hyuga. Debería ser él quien estuviese recostado plácidamente a su lado, probablemente después de haber pasado un rato divertido.

Se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar. Su cerebro sólo repetía una y otra vez que Hinata Hyuga era "suya", al menos en cuerpo. La idea de que su amigo se hubiese adelantado y que Hinata hubiese cedido tan fácilmente ante él se lo comía por dentro. Quería ser él quién destapase los deseos más ocultos de la Hyuga, no Naruto. No se podía creer que esto le estuviese ocurriendo. Iba a golpear a Naruto hasta que le dijese la verdad.

Sin embargo, antes de que Gaara hiciese nada llevado por la rabia, Naruto murmuró un único nombre.

-Sakura-el rubio sonrió-. Sakura…Más ramen.

Y Gaara lo soltó. La rabia desapareció y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había estado a punto de golpear a su mejor amigo por Hinata Hyuga, cuando sabía perfectamente que él amaba a Sakura Haruno desde que tenía uso de razón. Naruto jamás dejaría de amar a aquella chica que tanto lo ignoraba. Las palabras de Sari volvieron a su cabeza.

_¿Te gusta?_

-¿Me gustas?-se preguntó Gaara en voz alta-. No. No lo creo.

-¿Gaara?-la voz suave de Hinata hizo que el joven la mirase. Acababa de abrir los ojos y parecía muy cansada-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscar a Naruto-mintió. No tenía ni idea de que su amigo estaba allí-Debemos volver a clase.

-Ah, sí-Hinata se incorporó y miró al joven que dormía junto a ella. Enrojeció violentamente al percatarse de lo que parecía aquella situación-¡E-esto no es lo que pa-parece!

-Lo imagino-repuso Gaara con sequedad-. Naruto no estaría con otra chica que no fuese Sakura.

Gaara juraría que su comentario acababa de molestar a Hinata, que agachó la cabeza y se movió para separarse de Naruto y ponerse en pie. Gaara fue a ayudarla, aunque de mala gana. ¿Qué había sido esa expresión en la cara de la chica al mencionar el nombre de Sakura? La agarró con más fuerza de la debida del brazo y ella hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿No te han dado ninguna medicina?

-U-una pomada. P-pero me he quedado dormida y no me la he a-aplicado-le explicó ella señalando la mesita donde estaba-.V-voy a hacerlo ahora.

Gaara soltó a Hinata que cogió la pomada y se dirigió hacia la otra camilla. Tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa cordial a Gaara, corrió las cortinas y desapareció tras ellas. Gaara resopló y observó a Naruto, que seguía babeando mientras abrazaba a la almohada y le pedía comer más ramen a Sakura.

-¡Ay!

-¿Hinata, estás bien?-Gaara se acercó a la cortina y dudó en abrirla o no. En otra situación sí lo habría hecho, pero en aquel momento ella estaba malherida y se sentía un poco mal por sus estúpidos celos hacia su mejor amigo.

-S-sí. Tengo la mano un poco hinchada d-de las patadas y no pu-puedo hacer fuerza para desabrocharme los b-botones-dijo con voz temblorosa, presa de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba explicarle aquello a Gaara.

El pelirrojo bufó y sin pensarlo más veces, abrió la cortina, entró y la cerró de nuevo. Se giró para quedar frente a la chica, que sentada en la camilla trataba de desabrocharse el segundo botón de la camisa con evidente dificultad. Gaara rodó los ojos, se acercó hasta ella y le apartó los dedos de un manotazo. Hinata se quejó y le frunció el ceño, haciendo que Gaara sonriese.

-Siempre te enfadas conmigo-le dijo desabrochándole un botón. Hinata le sujetó la mano para apartársela y Gaara la miró con sorna-Ya he visto todo lo que hay debajo.

-B-Bueno, pues y-ya no lo v-verás más-Hinata se apartó un poco de él-¡Y m-me enfado p-porque sólo buscas avergonzarme y po-ponerme nerviosa! Sólo l-lo haces conmigo. Sé que n-no me soportas, p-pero…

Ella no llegó a acabar la frase. De pronto estaba en el aire y un segundo después se sentaba sobre las rodillas de Gaara. Hinata ahogó una exclamación cuando el pelirrojo acabó de desabotonarle la camiseta en un visto y no visto.

-Hola, Pechos. Volvemos a encontrarnos-dijo con burla Gaara haciendo que el color del rostro de Hinata alcanzase tonos de rojo que no sabía ni que existían-. Dame la dichosa pomada.

-¡N-no! Ni se te ocu-ocurra-le medio ordenó medio suplicó la chica. Trató de escapar de los brazos de Gaara pero el dolor fue mayor y se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Ya te están saliendo los moretones-dijo Gaara tras abrirle la camiseta y examinarle el torso-. Esas zorras…-murmuró entre dientes.

-Parece h-hasta que te pr-preocupas por mí-dijo Hinata con fastidio.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo hago? Eres mi invitada.

-La invitada de Te-Temari-corrigió ella.

-Lo mismo es-Gaara volvió a mirarla a los ojos-. Estás muy roja, vas a volver a desmayarte.

Hinata lanzó un chillido de rabia y saltó para apartarse de él aguantándose el dolor. Se sentía ridícula peleándose como una cría con ese témpano de hielo. Trató de abotonarse nuevamente la camisa, pero Gaara la detuvo y le mostró la pomada.

-Deja de hacer idioteces y deja que te cure-abrió el tapón y se inclinó con la mano untada de un líquido espeso de color blanco-. También tienes la marca que yo te hice- Hinata detectó algo semejante al orgullo en su voz y apretó los puños.

-Ha-hazlo ya-pidió desviando el rostro hacia otro lado-. M-me duele la mano. Si no fu-fuera p-por eso no te dejaría ha-hacerlo. N-no voy enseñándole m-mi cuerpo a to-todo el mun-mundo.

-Ya. Te creo-La mano de Gaara describía movimientos circulares sobre su abdomen con suma delicadeza-. No pareces de ese tipo.

Hinata no contestó y siguió mirando hacia otro lado. Nunca tenía un comportamiento tan infantil, seguramente. Gaara sabía que era del tipo de chica que había sido educada con mucha rectitud. Adoraba saber que él podía sacar ese lado suyo de niña.

-Cuando estás c-con más gente n-no hablas tanto-le soltó Hinata casi sin pensar-.N-nunca te h-he visto reírte, ni sonreír mucho.

Y ahora que ella lo decía se daba cuenta de que era completamente cierto. Gaara siempre hablaba lo justo y necesario, y la mayor parte del tiempo observaba en silencio. Alguna vez sonreía levemente, pero nada más. Sólo lo había visto hablar bastante más con Naruto…Y con ella misma. El joven parpadeó al darse cuenta de que era cierto y buscó rápidamente una respuesta.

-Bueno, yo soy así, no tengo nada que decir muy a menudo. Pero tú me haces gracia y se me ocurren mil formas de hacerte sacar las uñas-Gaara sonrió de lado al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica al escuchar sus palabras.

-V-vaya, gracias, supongo-Hinata se sentía ofendida pero no lo demostró. No quería darle más razones para parecerle un chiste ni para que quisiese hacerla sacar "las uñas", como si fuese un animal.

-Además…-Gaara siguió hablando-Está el hecho de que he descubierto que te encuentro atractiva y eso es la mar de interesante. Al menos para mí.

Lo había soltado, sin más. Gaara cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Había planeado atraerla poco a poco, pero no había podido evitarlo. Estar así cerca de ella, de su cuerpo, le hacía el pensamiento lento y pesado. Además, estaba el hecho de que se había sentido tremendamente celoso de Naruto, lo cual era del todo ilógico.

Pero había entendido que si alguien se le adelantaba y cazaba a Hinata Hyuga, él no se lo iba a tomar para nada bien. Su subconsciente había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y había optado por abordar el tema directamente. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Hinata creyó que no había oído bien, así que alzó una ceja, pero Gaara se había detenido y la observaba muy serio. La Hyuga abrió mucho los ojos y se separó de él, pero el pelirrojo la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacía sí.

Hinata se encontró de pronto apoyada en la camisa de uniforme de Gaara mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban. El joven apoyó sus labios en el oído de Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿Querrías ser mi amante durante este año?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Un pequeño sucio secreto.**

**Hinata**

El portátil le estaba dando calor en las piernas, así que Hinata lo apartó y se tumbó boca abajo en la enorme cama de la que ahora era su habitación. Con la barbilla apoyada sobre uno de los cojines, la morena se dedicó a teclear dificultosamente.

Hablaba con Kiba, el cual en ese momento le envió una petición de videollamada. La chica sonrió y aceptó. La pantalla tardó unos segundos en iniciarse y mostrarle así a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Hinata! Qué bien te queda el cabello recogido-le piropeó con alegría. Enseguida, Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, apareció en pantalla ladrando y gimiendo al reconocerla.

-Gracias, Kiba. Tú estás moreno. Más aún-Hinata rió a ti también, Akamaru.

El enorme can ladró varias veces en respuesta y Kiba acabó ordenándole que dejase de ladrar antes de que su madre subiese a gritarle. Akamaru gimió y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de su amo para poder ver desde allí a Hinata.

-¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Nos echas de menos?-preguntó su amigo sonriéndole con tristeza-. Nosotros a ti sí. Gai-Sensei te manda muchos recuerdos y te recomienda que vivas tu juventud, o algo así.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco y Hinata rió con fuerza al recordar a su estrambótico profesor. Era probablemente una de las personas con más energía que había conocido en su vida, lo que hacía que estar a su lado fuese un tanto complicado. Sobre todo si lo tenías como profesor de educación física.

-Os extraño mucho, Kiba. A ti, a Shino, a Akamaru…A todos-reconoció Hinata-. Pero esto puede ser una buena experiencia para mí, ¿recuerdas?-dijo tratando de que su mentira sonase real.

-Ya, pero deseamos que vuelvas-Kiba sonó triste, y Akamaru gimió sumándose a los sentimientos del castaño.

-¿Y Shino? ¿No está contigo?

-No, se ha ido con…Hana a dar una vuelta-contestó su amigo de mala gana-. Parece que están comenzando a salir. Se me hace raro que mi amigo salga con mi hermana-confesó Kiba fingiendo que sentía un escalofrío-. No podrá contarme nunca detalles sexuales, eso sería muy raro.

-Es cierto, pero hacen buena pareja, ¿no?-bromeó Hinata sabiendo cuanto molestaría eso a su amigo.

-¡Qué va!

Ambos se rieron a la vez y luego se quedaron en silencio. Hinata habría dado en ese momento todo el dinero del mundo por estar allí con su mejor amigo. Suspiró y Kiba la escuchó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué tal te tratan por allí? No pareces muy feliz.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que cuando pienso en vosotros me pongo nostálgica, pero nada más- Hinata se apartó un mechón de la cara que se había escapado de su coleta-. Intentaré ir de visita, al menos por navidades.

-¡Claro! Además, el 27 de Diciembre es tu cumpleaños, habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?-respondió Kiba más animado ante la idea de que su amiga fuese a verlos-. Cuando se lo diga a Shino se pondrá loco de alegría…Bueno, Shino nunca se pone loco de alegría, pero dirá algo así como "La distancia no es impedimento para conservar una buena amistad". Es un tío raro.

Durante todo el monólogo de su amigo Hinata mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. Kiba no paraba de hablar nunca, se reía por todo y estaba un poco loco, pero la quería como si fuese su propia hermana. Y sabía que con Shino era más de lo mismo. Su serio amigo había demostrado ser de gran apoyo en momentos difíciles.

El joven le contó que hacía poco que había estado con Neji y Hanabi, que solían pasar más tiempo con Rock Lee y TenTen. Parecía que sus seres queridos estaban reuniéndose en su ausencia y ella sintió envidia sana por no poder estar allí. Eran su grupo. Aunque tenía a Temari, que era su amiga, pero ellos eran las personas que veía todos los días desde que tenía uso de razón.

Y Temari mantenía una amistad al menos por ahora. Después no sabía si podrían seguir siéndolo. Hinata sabía en su fuero interno que probablemente no sería así, si ella se enteraba del verdadero motivo por el que ella estaba allí.

Pero todo era porque el clan Hyuga siguiese adelante, y los sentimientos de la primogénita no contaban. Por eso había desterrado esos pensamientos a la parte más recóndita de su mente, a sabiendas de que volverían a salir a flote cuando llegase el momento de la verdad.

-Hinata, tengo que dejarte. Mi madre está gritando para que baje aponer la mesa-Kiba suspiró cuando volvió a oírla-. Hablamos más tarde. Y alegra esa cara.

-Vale, Hasta luego. No hagas esperar más a tu madre-Hinata se despidió mandándole un icono de dos muñequitos abrazándose y Kiba sonrió.

-Adiós.

La videollamada se cortó y Hinata se quedó tumbada en la cama mirando la pantalla. Unos segundos después saltó en su pantalla una petición de amistad de Gaara.

Hinata tragó saliva y clicó en aceptar. Lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo en aquel momento era hablar con Gaara, y menos después de lo que había pasado aquella misma mañana en la enfermería del instituto. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él en persona ni tampoco a través de la tecnología. No obstante, por cortesía, decidió aceptarlo. Sólo esperaba que no le hablase.

Fue en vano.

La ventana de conversación se abrió sólo un instante después. Hinata observó que el joven no tenía foto de perfil ni ninguna frase graciosa a modo de estado. Sólo su nombre y un espacio vacío donde debía estar su cara. Era de esperar viniendo de Gaara…O al menos del Gaara que era cuando no estaba a solas con ella.

En la enfermería, Shizune había llegado para interrumpirlos y puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Hinata con el sujetador al aire. Gaara y ella se inventaron una excusa bastante mala acerca de que no podía respirar bien que la enfermera no se creyó del todo pero que dejó pasar. Después de eso, Hinata huyó a clase y evitó todo contacto con Gaara a solas hasta llegar a casa y esconderse en su habitación.

-¿Vas a estar rehuyéndome todo el día? Desde que hemos llegado te has encerrado en tu habitación y no has bajado a comer. No te duele el estómago. He visto como ibas a la cocina antes de marcharte para coger comida. ¿Tan difícil es contestarme, Hinata?-le espetó Gaara. Su malestar era palpable incluso a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

La Hyuga pensó para sus adentros que era terriblemente complicado responder a esa pregunta. Era la pregunta que ella tenía que conseguir que Gaara le hiciese por órdenes de Hiashi Hyuga, y por fin la había conseguido aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo diciéndose a sí misma que un año era mucho tiempo para lograr que Gaara la desease de algún modo.

Nunca había esperado resultados inmediatos ya que no se consideraba muy agraciada físicamente. Y ser su "amante" no implicaba exactamente lo que Hiashi Hyuga quería.

Hinata se incorporó para sentarse sobre el trasero y quedarse mirando fijamente la pantalla. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. La ocasión de acceder al miembro más difícil de la familia de Temari, el más inaccesible después del propio padre de los chicos.

El joven que había sido elegido para heredar los negocios familiares en los cuales los Hyuga eran partícipes.

Mientras reunía las fuerzas para teclear su respuesta, Hinata recordó el momento en que se le asignó la labor que la acabó llevando a estar en esa situación.

_La mansión Hyuga era un lugar elegante pero austero, pues Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre rico pero poco derrochador. El lugar tenía las habitaciones necesarias para él y su enorme familia que hacen a la vez la labor de criados y sirvientes del cabeza del clan._

_En el segundo piso, en una sencilla habitación de paredes blancas y cortinas semitransparentes, Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga se ayudaban a vestirse mutuamente. La primera, de once años, se negaba a embutirse en el ligero vestido amarillo que su hermana mayor intentaba ponerle._

_-No quiero ponerme eso o todos se reirán de mí, Hermana-Hanabi se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas y los brazos negándose completamente-. Me niego a vestir cosas estúpidas para chicas estúpidas. Estoy más cómoda en vaqueros._

_-Hanabi, no puedes bajar a recibir a tu tutor de piano vestida así. Piensa en cómo se pondría padre…_

_La niña puso los ojos en blanco y tras murmurar entre dientes algo sobre la quema de vestidos, se deshizo de sus vaqueros y su camiseta de tirantes y le arrancó el vestido a su hermana de las manos._

_Hinata sonrió con suavidad al saberse ganadora. En parte era ella misma quién quería ver a su hermana con ese hermoso vestido una vez. Estaba segura de que quedaría precioso con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza espiga que pensaba hacerle._

_-¿Y tú no deberías arreglarte también? Tu tutor de Estudios de Mercado está a punto de llegar-le reprochó Hanabi subiéndose la cremallera del vestido, situada a la espalda. Cuando lo logró se giró hacia su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa-Piensa en cómo se pondría padre…_

_-Tú ganas-Hinata levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición y buscó un atuendo formal para recibir a su tutor. Su padre las quería presentables y elegantes. Nada de vaqueros ante los maestros._

_Se decantó por una blusa lila y una falda de tubo negra. Se recogió una coleta alta para después ayudar a Hanabi con su trenza. Su hermana pequeña adoraba que Hinata la peinase._

_-Tengo que decirle a padre que me han aceptado en el equipo de atletismo-recordó de pronto Hanabi moviendo la cabeza y deshaciendo parcialmente la trenza que Hinata le estaba haciendo._

_-No te muevas, Hanabi, y enhorabuena. Eres la persona más joven que ha logrado entrar. Estará muy orgulloso._

_La hermana menor sonrió y Hinata pensó por un momento en su increíble parecido con Neji y su propio padre. Ella, para variar, había heredado todos los rasgos de su difunta madre y no se parecía para nada a Hiashi._

_-Ya estás lista. Ve al piano antes de que el maestro llegue._

_Hanabi asintió y se puso en pie, pero antes de salir se giró hacia su hermana con los ojos brillantes, como cuando quería contarle algo muy importante._

_-He hablado con Lee para que me enseñe artes marciales-le confesó a su no le he dicho nada a padre._

_-Yo tampoco le diré nada, tranquila-Hinata le guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Te cubriré las espaldas cuando tengas que ir a entrenar._

_Hanabi le devolvió el guiño en respuesta y giró el pomo de la puerta para dirigirse a sus lecciones. Sin embargo en la puerta estaba Ko, chófer y sirviente de los Hyuga además de parientes de éstos y criado personal de la primogénita y futura heredera. El hombre saludó a la pequeña con cariño antes de dirigirse a Hinata._

_-Su padre ordena que vayáis a verlo. Las dos-informó mirando también a una asombrada Hanabi-. No sé para qué-les confesó sabiendo que podía tomarse esas confianzas con ambas muchachas._

_Hinata detectó preocupación en los rostros de las dos personas que la acompañaban. La incertidumbre era grande. Hiashi jamás interponía una conversación a las lecciones de sus hijas a no ser que fuera muy grave, como cuando su madre enfermó y supo que el daño era irreversible._

_¿Sería eso? ¿Se moría alguien de la familia? Hinata pensó en su primo Neji, al que no había visto en todo el día, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación en compañía de Hanabi y Ko. Quizás Neji había sufrido un accidente y estaba gravemente herido. O quizás no era nada, sólo que le apetecía verlas._

_Vale, eso era imposible. Hinata apretó el paso dejando atrás a sus acompañantes mientras la imagen de su primo en una camilla de hospital conectado a un monitor invadía su mente._

_Entró casis in llamar, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada por parte de su padre. Se relajó al instante al contemplar que había otra persona más esperándolas en la habitación y que ése era su querido Neji. Sintió como un nudo se aflojaba en el estómago momentáneamente hasta que se encontró con la mirada del joven._

_Los ojos blancos gemelos a los suyos estaban llenos de angustia, tristeza y…compasión. Por ella. Hinata lo supo nada más verlo, pues el vínculo que los unía era capaz de descifrar hasta el más mínimo de los gestos del otro. Ella le preguntó silenciosamente que ocurría, pero Neji sólo cerró los ojos._

_-Hinata, Hanabi, tomad asiento. Ko puedes retirarte-Hiashi agachó la cabeza de nuevo hacia sus papeles y garabateó algo que le tendió a Neji-Guárdalo en la carpeta lila de aquella estantería._

_Órdenes, órdenes. Nunca un "gracias" o un "por favor", pensó Hinata mientras se sentaba con timidez en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había frente a la mesa de caoba llena de papeles de su padre. Hanabi hizo lo propio con mucha seriedad, pues notaba que el ambiente no estaba para ponerse ni un poquito rebelde._

_Neji volvió a su posición anterior, de pie, junto a la mesa de Hiashi. Observó a sus dos primas con una expresión carente de emociones, aunque Hinata podía verlo apretar los puños a sus costados._

_Hiashi carraspeó para atraer toda la atención hacia su persona y clavó su mirada nacarada en sus dos hijas._

_-Como bien sabéis la _Hyuga Company,_ el negocio familiar de telecomunicaciones no atraviesa últimamente una buena etapa. Tanto es así que hemos acabado teniendo que pedir ciertos préstamos que quizás no podamos devolver._

_Hinata y Hanabi se miraron entre sí entendiendo pero no queriendo entender. ¿El negocio familiar, mantenido durante años, se iba al garete?_

_-No es posible…-susurró Hanabi-. La _Hyuga Company_ es reconocida mundialmente, no puede quebrarse así como así._

_Hiashi asintió._

_-Yo también pensé lo mismo, así que pedí ayuda a la _Sunagakure Enterprises_ y accedieron a echarnos una mano…Una vez más. Y además nos proporcionó personal más cualificado del que ya teníamos._

_Hinata se sentó más recta al escuchar el nombre de aquella empresa. Era propiedad del padre de Temari, al que todos conocían como el "Cuarto", puesto que era el cuarto hombre más rico del mundo entero debido a todos los ámbitos en los que invertía. Su padre y el Cuarto llevaban años teniendo negocios y ella había trabado amistad con la hija de aquel hombre al que pocas veces había visto y que siempre le parecía tan amenazante._

_-Por la amistad que nos une se decidió que nos darían un préstamo para pagar el que ya teníamos con el banco y que podríamos pagar lentamente y sin intereses conforme la empresa fuera teniendo más ganancias. Si todo se hubiera quedado ahí no hubiera sucedido nada y no estaríamos hoy aquí reunidos…Pero yo siempre investigo a mis benefactores antes de hacer negocios con ellos. Y así es como descubrí que el Cuarto había estado contribuyendo a la decadencia de nuestra empresa a escondidas a la vez que ayudaba a _Akatsuki Corps. _a crecer._

_Hinata había oído ese nombre antes. Según su padre era otro negocio familiar que estaba haciéndole sombra a los Hyuga desde hacía varios años pero que no conseguía eclipsarlo del todo. Sin embargo, con la ayuda y el beneplácito del cuarto hombre más rico del mundo era muy posible dar un gran salto en el mercado._

_-Pero, p-padre-Hinata tragó saliva cuando los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga se desplazaron desde Hanabi hasta ella-. Si el objetivo _de Sunagakure Enterprises_ es hundirnos no tiene sentido que nos haga este préstamo de dinero que podremos pagar poco a poco-Hinata cogió aire, pues había soltado la frase del tirón y sin tartamudear. Sólo esperaba no haber dicho nada estúpido por lo que ganarse una reprimenda._

_Para su sorpresa, Hiashi sonrió._

_-Veo que tus clases dan sus frutos-comentó. Hiashi cruzó los dedos de las manos y se apoyó en la mesa con ambos codos, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante para quedar más cerca de sus hijas-. Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunté tras las pesquisas y es lo que no puedo averiguar…Ahí es donde entras tú, Hinata._

_La joven morena parpadeó repetidas veces. Había dicho Hinata, no Hanabi. Le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella, por una vez en la vida. La garganta de la mayor de las Hyuga se secó y sintió algo parecido a la felicidad en su interior._

_¡Por fin era reconocida! Sus estudios y su esfuerzo no habían sido en vano. Incluso las clases secretas de baile con Kurenai habían sido perdonadas por fin. Iba a ayudar a su padre con la empresa y si lo hacía bien quizás Hiashi comenzase a llevarla a reuniones para aprender a dirigir correctamente el negocio familiar como hacía muchas veces con Neji._

_Hanabi le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa como dándole la enhorabuena y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque luchaba por mantener una expresión firme y serena._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, padre?_

_Hiashi hizo un gesto a Neji y el joven abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sacó una carpetita pequeña. Miró a Hinata un instante antes de abrirla y luego la empujó hacia ella._

_Curiosas, las hermanas Hyuga se acercaron para ver que les mostraban. Quizá eran documentos o cuentas secretas del banco de _Sunagakure Enterprises. Al fin Hinata iba a hacer algo auténticamente importante.

_Para sorpresa de ambas, en la carpeta sólo había una foto de un joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos del color del mar rodeados de profundas ojeras. Tenía un curioso tatuaje en la frente y su expresión era de un aburrimiento absoluto. Estaba sentado leyendo un periódico y llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de traje de chaqueta, una camisa de lino, blanca y ligeramente desabotonado con la corbata negra deshecha. Parecía una foto tomada a escondidas, ya que el joven no miraba a la cámara directamente y estaba hecha desde un ángulo extraño._

_-Lo que puedes hacer por mí es él-Hiashi señaló la foto con el dedo-. El hijo menor del Cuarto y heredero absoluto del negocio familiar. Su propio padre dice que sus otros dos hijos no valen para dirigir sus empresas y que sólo el pequeño ha demostrado tener un talento impresionante. Estuvo presente cuando cerramos el trato y me estudió de arriba abajo, aunque con poco disimulo. Tiene tu edad y aunque parece que todo le da igual es avispado como un zorro. Al contrario que tú._

_Hinata seguía sin comprender. Bueno, lo único que entendía era que aquel era el hermano pequeño de Temari que hacía años que no veía. Intentó hacer memoria con su nombre pero le fue imposible._

_Perdida, Hinata lazó la cabeza para buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas en los ojos de Neji. Su primo la observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, luchando por no hablar. Luego Neji bajó la mirada nuevamente sin dejar de apretar los puños._

_-No lo entiendo-dijo Hanabi por fin. Miró a su padre con una ceja alzada- ¿Hinata tiene que matarlo?_

_-Nada de eso-respondió Hiashi para alivio de Hinata-. Tú hermana tiene que seducirlo._

_Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Hanabi, aún con la ceja alzada, abrió la boca, perpleja. Neji se encogió en su sitio como si lo hubieran golpeado con algo y miró a Hiashi con una mezcla de rencor y rabia infinita._

_Hinata intentó hablar para pedirle a su padre que dejase de bromear, pero Hiashi iba muy en serio. Antes de que su primogénita pudiese pronunciar vocablo alguno, Hiashi reanudó su monólogo._

_-Parece frío y ajeno a todo, pero es un hombre. Y los hombres confían en su pareja, en las personas a las que aman. Se lo cuentan todo, sobre todos en los momentos de máximo…placer. Un hombre enamorado es capaz de cualquier cosa por su pareja, incluso de contarle cosas que no debería. Hinata lo seducirá y extraerá toda la información que necesitemos para evitar el golpe del Cuarto._

_Neji pareció ahogarse y a punto estuvo de intervenir, pero Hinata lo silenció con una gélida mirada impropia de ella._

_-¿Debo seducirlo para sonsacarla información, padre? ¿Cómo si fuera una prostituta?-La voz de la joven temblaba, presa de la indignación._

_-No lo entiendas así, Hinata. Sólo se trata de enamorarlo, ser su pareja durante algún tiempo para que te cuente cosas acerca de los negocios de su familia. Si las intenciones del Cuarto no son malas podrás dejarlo y volver con nosotros, o quizás podríamos hablar de boda para asegurarnos su ayuda permanente. Pero si planea algo en contra nuestra tu deber es destruirlo desde dentro, empezando por su hijo-Hiashi hizo una pausa para que las palabras calasen hondo en sus oyentes-. Si trata de hundirnos y lo logra todos nos quedaremos en la calle. Tanto Hanabi como Neji tendrán que vestir harapos porque tú no fuiste capaz de cumplir una tarea tan sencilla. _

_-¡BASTA!-estalló Neji dejando las formalidades a un lado. Se colocó detrás del asiento de Hinata-. Hinata no es mercancía que se pueda intercambiar así como así. Obligarla hacer eso recurriendo al chantaje emocional de esta manera es un ultraje hacia su persona. ¿No le da vergüenza, tío, prostituir a su propia hija?_

_Neji estaba iracundo. Hinata lo sentía en su respiración, en su voz, en las manos temblorosas que apoyaba sobre sus hombros. Trató de calmarlo colocando una de sus manos sobre la suya, pero no surtió el menor efecto._

_-Ne…_

_-No eres nadie para hablarme así, Neji Hyuga, Recuerda que yo te acogí cuando mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron en aquel desafortunado accidente-Hiashi se puso en pie para enfrentarse a los tres-. Lo menos que podrías hacer es mirar por el bien de esta familia._

_-¡Y ESO ES LO QUE HAGO! Cuido de mis primas. No, de mis hermanas, porque eso es lo que son-la voz de Neji subía y bajaba a cada momento como si buscase la manera de discutir con Hiashi sin recurrir a los voy a permitir que…_

_-Lo haré._

_La voz de Hinata provocó nuevamente el silencio en aquella habitación. Neji calló, respirando aceleradamente y Hanabi miró a su hermana son los ojos muy abiertos._

_-No, Hinata…-le suplicó cogiéndola de la mano._

_Pero su hermana mayor negó con la cabeza. Se tragó las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza con determinación._

_-Si ese chico sabe todas las re-respuestas yo las hallaré. Aunque m-me cueste mi p-propia dignidad y una de las amistades q-que más valoro-dijo, refiriéndose a Temari-. P-pero no me casaré con él aunque los n-negocios vayan bien. Es mi ú-única condición._

_-Hinata, por favor…-Neji pareció perder fuerzas y se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra, a su lado-. No lo hagas. Saldremos adelante. Somos muchos Hyuga y…_

_-Somos una familia que ha luchado desde s-siempre por mantener su re-reputación y ahora puede s-ser que nos estén sa-saboteando, Neji-Hinata posó una mano en el hombro de su primo-.T-todos os merecéis portar el apellido Hyuga con o-orgullo por las generaciones q-que nos preceden y que co-con tanto esfuerzo salieron adelante. Además, ¿Q-qué clase de líder de clan no se sacrifica por los suyos?_

_Hiashi la miró con algo parecido al respeto por primera vez en su vida._

_-Hanabi, Neji, salid. Quiero hablar con Hinata._

_La pequeña de los Hyuga que lloraba en silencio se puso en pie y agarró a su primo del brazo que aún se mantenía de rodillas junto a Hinata. Neji reaccionó al contacto como un zombi y la siguió con pasos lentos y mirada perdida hasta la puerta, que cerraron al salir._

_-Hija, sé que lo que te pido es del todo indecoroso y que nunca un padre debería hacer esto pero…Nos hundimos cada vez con más rapidez y yo soy un capitán que casi no tiene fuerzas para seguir manejando el timón. Necesito la ayuda de mi segunda al mando._

_Hinata no podía creer que lo que veía en los ojos de su padre era una disculpa implícita en sus palabras. Él nunca lo diría directamente pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su hija tuviera que hacer dios sabe qué con un potencial enemigo para hallar la información que salvaría el negocio familiar._

_-S-sólo tengo que seducir a un chico. N-no es nada. Puede que incluso sólo basta con hacerme su mejor amiga-murmuró Hinata más para sí que para Hiashi-. Pero no m-me casaré con él y si tengo que d-destruirlo necesitaré instrucciones._

_-Las tendrás si se da el caso, Hinata. No estarás sola en esto. _

_-Está bien, padre. Está todo bien._

Aquel era el secreto de la llegada de Hinata a la casa de Temari, pero Hinata nunca se vio capaz de cumplirla debido a la mala relación que tenía con el hermano de la rubia. Gaara no se cansaba de repetirle lo aburrida que era, haciéndole daño. Hinata se moría de la rabia al pensar que aquel individuo tendría que besarla si con ello lograba información confidencial de la Sunagakure.

Pero, por arte de magia, Gaara había empezado a interesarse en ella. Quizás sólo quería burlarse de su inocencia, cosa que le molestaba bastante, pero que a la vez le abriría la puerta que buscaba para enterarse que futuro deparaba a los Hyuga.

O igual la había descubierto. Hinata recordó que su padre le había proporcionado algo de información acerca de Gaara antes de marcharse, aunque era muy vaga, y con razón; Gaara era un joven muy hermético. Si Gaara o cualquiera que viviese en aquella casa leía los informes acerca de él sumaría dos más dos y Hinata sería descubierta antes de tiempo. Por suerte los tenía a buen recaudo en su portátil.

No sólo perdería a Temari para siempre, sino que su familia acabaría en la ruina.

Hinata bajó la pantalla del portátil sin contestar a la pregunta de Gaara y con determinación se puso en pie. Gaara no le había pedido ser su novio, sino su "amante". Era algo muy diferente y Hinata sabía lo que quería decir con ello, todo lo que implicaba.

Pero si tan sólo pudiera ver un poco del alma de Gaara ganarse su confianza, su familia estaría salvada…

Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón y salió al pasillo descalza. Cuando se giró para cerrar, la coleta le hizo cosquillas en la nuca provocándole escalofríos que se vieron intensificados por su nerviosismo. La joven apretó los puños y el paso y se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Ni siquiera llamó. Entró como un huracán a la habitación de Gaara y cerró con un gran portazo ayudándose del trasero. Puso los brazos en jarras y entonces se permitió dirigir su mirada hacia un asombrado Gaara recostado en aquella cama tan familiar.

El pelirrojo dio un salto en la cama al encontrársela allí de repente. Probablemente no se esperaba que ella tuviese el valor de venir a darle la respuesta en persona. Sin apartar sus ojos aguamarina de la Hyuga y del pijama de ella –azul con dibujos de pastelitos-, Gaara dejó el portátil a un lado de la cama y se puso en pie, expectante. Hinata y él se miraron sin decir nada hasta que ella habló al fin.

-Sí-susurró la Hyuga tan bajo que temió que Gaara no la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Qué?-Gaara parpadeó varias veces creyendo que había oído mal.

-Tu petición-aclaró Hinata que iba notando como la voz le flaqueaba a medida que la mirada de él se intensificaba-. La respuesta es sí, p-pero antes di-dime p-por qué.

Gaara guardó silencio y dirigió su vista hacia un lado, meditando. Parecía que ni él mismo sabía los motivos que le habían llevado a pedirle aquello, pensó Hinata. Finalmente el joven volvió a mirarla.

-Porque te deseo de una forma tan primitiva que me asusta. Desde que dormiste aquí conmigo yo…He tenido que contenerme mucho-confesó Gaara aparentemente indiferente, aunque Hinata detectó un leve temblor en sus manos.

Sólo su cuerpo. Hinata ya se lo esperaba. Cerró los ojos y relajó los brazos. Gaara sólo quería hacer el amor con ella…No. Tener sexo. No había amor, sólo un deseo ferviente de meterse entre sus piernas.

-¿Y tú?- Hinata no se esperaba la pregunta de Gaara, pero él parecía verdaderamente interesado-¿Por qué aceptas mi propuesta con lo estirada que eres? No va nada contigo, la verdad.

Hinata, veloz como el rayo, creó una mentira de la nada más absoluta. En su mente sonaba bastante convincente.

-B-bueno…Creo que tengo una edad en la q-que debería disfrutar un poco más de mi juventud-dijo, evocando las palabras de Gai Sensei-. Y n-nunca antes he estado así con un c-chico, así que qui-quizás d-debería ganar experiencia para cuando…

-¿Para cuando quieras estar con otros?-preguntó Gaara con una voz tan gélida que hizo que la joven se encogiera. No le estaba gustando su respuesta y Hinata comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa.

-No-no…P-para cuando me case, algún día- No importa con quién-lo miró y vio que el chico fruncía el ceño-. Y p-porque me atraes. Desde aquel día, t-también. Me daba vergüenza d-decirlo po-porque no quería quedar como una cualquiera.

Guao. Quizás deberían darme el premio a mejor actriz principal, se dijo Hinata para sus adentros.

Aunque debía confesar que Gaara era atractivo. Mucho. Pero también era frío, duro y sólo dejaba ver a los demás una pequeña parte de sí mismo, justo como un iceberg. Y Hinata no soportaba eso. Ella necesitaba calor, ternura y sonrisas que la hicieran también sonreír.

Unos ojos celestes pasaron fugazmente por su mente acompañados de un cabello rubio de punta rebelde. Su corazón dio un vuelvo e inconscientemente se llevo una mano al pecho jadeando. Gaara ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata Hyuga?

La chica asintió y se deshizo de aquella imagen con mucha fuerza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Acababa de aceptar la petición de Gaara. A partir de hoy se convertiría en su amante y tendría que sonsacarle información y espiarlo. No podía andar pensando en otras personas.

-S-sólo un p-poco nerviosa. Y-yo nunca antes he estado c-con nadie-Y no era mentira. Hinata juntó los índices nerviosamente como siempre hacía.

Gaara acortó la distancia que los separaba en silencio y Hinata aplastó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada. La mirada del joven era tan intensa que temía que acabase por fundirla allí mismo. La Hyuga entreabrió la boca cuando vio como el rostro de él quedaba muy cerca del suyo. Parecía que iba a besarla. Ella no sabía besar. Todo iba a ser un completo desastre.

Sin embargo Gaara apoyó las manos contra la puerta, encerrándola entre él y la misma. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban. Hinata tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Las condiciones para esto que vamos a tener-dijo Gaara suavemente-, son que nadie ha de saberlo. Este va a ser nuestro pequeño sucio secreto. No quiero habladurías y seguro que tú tampoco-Hinata negó con la cabeza dándole la razón-. En el instituto hablaremos más coo amigos con poca confianza, pero siempre estarás cerca de mí. No quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo que ocurrió con Karin el otro día. No me gustó nada que te golpearan de esa manera, Hinata.

Hinata asintió. Fue en alivio saber al menos que contaba con su protección de alguna manera.

- A partir de ahora estás bajo mi protección y cuidaré de que estés bien y a salvo-Gaara pareció sonrojarse un poco al decirlo-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo pídela. No vas a ser tratada como un objeto. Yo no soy así.

La joven morena se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Había pensado que Gaara se limitaría a obtener lo que le satisficiera y a despacharla cada vez que lo lograse. Por lo menos le alegró saber que no le faltaría al respeto.

No era tan distinto de sus hermanos como hacía querer ver.

-T-todo m-me parece b-bien. Si tú n-necesitas algo p-puedes contar con mi apoyo-respondió Hinata comenzando a actuar. Se estaba ganando su confianza.

Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Yo nunca necesito apoyo, Hinata.

Y sin más preámbulos la boca de Gaara estuvo sobre la suya moviéndose con frenesí. Hinata ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que el joven fuera a pasar a la acción tan rápido. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Hinata pensó en los libros y películas que había visto y cerró los ojos buscando acompasarse al movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hinata había pensado que cualquier contacto físico con Gaara no le agradaría aunque él fuese probablemente uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida. Al verse obligada a estar con él, Hinata siempre pensó en como fingiría que disfrutaba con los besos del joven que no amaba. Pero no le estaba costando ningún esfuerzo.

Gaara no le daba tregua y Hinata, sin aliento, respondía ya por puro instinto. Se dio cuenta, tras unos instantes, de que no necesitaba pensar para seguirlo. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo sólo. Fue consciente de que eso estaba mal, de que no lo amaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y es que Gaara no le permitía aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello. El cuerpo del joven se había ido aproximando al de ella durante el beso y ambos estaban completamente apoyados contra la puerta, como si hubiesen sido soldados. Los brazos de Hinata se aferraban con fuerza al cuello del pelirrojo mientras que las manos de él sujetaban la cintura de ella con tanta fuerza que en otras circunstancias Hinata habría gritado de dolor.

Cuando la lengua de Gaara se aventuró a explorar el interior de la boca de Hinata, ella definitivamente perdió todo el raciocinio. Nunca había pensado que aquel tipo de contacto pudiera enloquecerla de esa manera. Sabía que más tarde se sentiría culpable

Gaara buscaba ansioso sacarle una respuesta de su parte que Hinata no tardó en darle, sacando a jugar su lengua con la timidez que la caracterizaba. El pelirrojo gruñó al sentirla y se separó de ella levemente. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron con la respiración agitada.

-Y-yo…-murmuró Hinata poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba al pensar en lo que había hecho. Si su madre la estaba viendo desde algún lugar debía de sentirse muy avergonzada de su comportamiento-.C-creo q-que será mejor que me vay…

Pero Gaara no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Volvió a besarla con fuerza para que la joven dejase de hablar y sin más, la alzó en el aire. Para evitar caerse, Hinata tuvo que entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Gaara. El pelirrojo comenzó a andar hacia atrás con su amante en brazos sin dejar de besarla hasta que chocó con el borde de su cama y cayó hacia atrás dejando a Hinata encima suya.

Esa posición no duró mucho tiempo. Con agilidad, Gaara volcó a la morena hacia un lado para quedar él encima controlando la situación. Sabía que ella era muy pudorosa y probablemente no entendía del todo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo que iba más allá de los besos que se estaban dando en ese instante.

Gaara liberó por fin la boca de Hinata que lanzó un gemido en protesta, y deslizó sus labios por el blanco cuello de ella. Notó como la piel de Hinata se erizaba bajo el roce de sus labios y sonrió contra la piel, como si estuviera orgulloso de provocarle ese tipo de sensaciones. Hinata lo sintió y entreabrió los ojos nacarados para comprobarlo.

No alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Gaara pues el ya volvía trabajar sobre la piel de su cuello, su garganta, su clavícula, el inicio de sus senos…Hinata dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de él lamiendo la parte expuesta de su pecho y sintió un calor inmenso en la entrepierna que la asustó. Tenía que pararlo. No era tan inocente como para no saber que la dureza que notaba en el pantalón de Gaara acabaría derivando en algo para lo que no estaba lista.

-Ga-Gaara.

Pero él parecía no oírla. Bajó la parte delantera de su camiseta, sujetador incluido, dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos. Hinata profirió un gritito ahogado al verse expuesta de esa manera y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Gaara para alejarlo.

-E-espera. Y-Yo…-su tartamudeo se intensificaba.

Gaara atrapó el rosado pezón entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó con delicadeza. Hinata gimió y cerró los ojos cuando una descarga eléctrica bajó desde el lugar que Gaara estaba atormentando hasta su entrepierna, humedeciéndola aún más. Quería que parase y a la vez deseaba que continuase. Hinata se estaba volviendo loca.

Con la otra mano, Gaara atrapó el otro seno de Hinata y lo apretó con fuerza sacando un fuerte gemido de entre sus labios que ninguno se apresuró a sofocar. La lengua de Gaara seguía implacable, realizando círculos sobre el pezón con el que había decidido jugar, estimulándolo con la lengua, presionándolo. No tardó en comenzar mover el cuerpo simulando una penetración, rozando la erección que aún contenían sus vaqueros contra la intimidad cubierta por el fino pijama de Hinata.

Hinata deseaba que la tocase ahí, donde nunca antes nadie la había tocado. Sus piernas se separaban solas por instinto. Y cuando se percató de ello decidió que debía parar de verdad.

-Gaara, basta-le dijo apartando el rostro de él de su pecho.

Lo había dicho tan seria que Gaara se detuvo y la miró entre confundido, enfadado y extasiado. Odiaba que lo hubieran interrumpido cuando había logrado que Hinata Hyuga gimiese de placer por él. Frunció el ceño y, como muestra de rebeldía, comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares mientras hablaba con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él-Te estaba gustando.

Hinata reprimió un jadeo al sentir las yemas de los dedos acariciando aquellos botones sensibles y traicioneros que le habían hecho perder la razón. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil ante la carne de lo que nunca había pensado.

-Y m-me gusta, p-pero yo nunca antes h-he…Nunca, yo…Con na-nadie. Nada-Hinata supo que se había explicado fatal pero Gaara entendió y asintió dándole a entender que continuara-. No q-quiero ir tan d-deprisa, aunque sé que esto forma p-parte de sur t-tú amante…Yo… ¿Podríamos ir más lento? M-me refiero a días o semanas…

-_O meses-_ pensó Hinata para sí.

-¿Te refieres sólo a la penetración, no? Al hecho de dejar de ser virgen-preguntó Gaara. Hinata asintió incómoda de estar hablando de su virginidad con él- ¿Pero puedo seguir tocándote de esta manera? Me niego a renunciar a tu cuerpo del todo-dijo, con algo de mal humor.

Hinata trataba de seguir la conversación pero le era casi imposible. El movimiento circular en sus pezones había aumentado y eso la estaba descolocando. Sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde, logró responder.

-S-sí. Esto es p-placentero-reconoció, y quiso matarse por ello-. P-pero aún no quiero más.

Gaara guardó silencio unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir con lentitud.

-Tómate tu tiempo pues, pero no lo hagas con otro-dijo de forma algo posesiva. La soltó y rodó a un lado para quedarse boca arriba sobre la cama-. Yo esperaré. Siempre me ha gustado desenvolver los regalos lentamente.

Hinata se incorporó y se adecentó la ropa. Volvió a cubrirse y se quedó unos instantes sentada en el borde de la cama. Sentía su coleta deshecha, así que se soltó el cabello y se peinó con los dedos para recogérsela nuevamente.

-Estoy deseando verte con el cabello suelto aquí tumbada mientras gimes-dijo Gaara como si nada-. Tiene que ser fascinante.

Hinata se incorporó como si hubiese estado sentada sobre unas brasas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se giró para despedirse de Gaara, pero él ya estaba detrás de ella. Ni siquiera la había oído levantarse.

-Yo et ayudaré. Estás muy verde con las relaciones entre hombre y mujeres-le dijo el joven-. Te ayudaré a perder la vergüenza conmigo. Seré como tu profesor particular. Incluso puede que te mande deberes-sus ojos relucieron con malicia al decir la última frase.

Hinata alzó una ceja desconcertada.

-¿Profesor? ¿M-me enseñarás a ser b-buena amante aquí?-preguntó abriendo los brazos abarcando toda la habitación.

Gaara sonrió lentamente y negó.

-No. Las lecciones serán donde y cuando yo crea conveniente. Y está prohibido evadirlas o saltárselas-Por su expresión Gaara hablaba muy en serio-. Sean donde sean, ¿lo prometes?

Hinata no pudo más que asentir ante la intensidad de sus palabras. Buscó el pomo de la puerta para salir de allí cuanto antes pero Gaara la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-le susurró antes de darle un casto beso en los labios, completamente diferente a los anteriores.

Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Hinata Hyuga tuvo sueños eróticos. Se despertó jadeando con unos ojos aguamarina y otros celestes en su mente.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. Una ¿cita? Sorpresa.**

**Hinata**

Las ojeras se habían cebado con ella aquella mañana de Septiembre. Hinata Hyuga arrugó los labios en un gesto de desagrado mientras estudiaba aquellas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos perla.

La culpa no era suya, por supuesto. Rara vez tenía ojeras, pues se cuidaba mucho de descansar suficientes horas diarias como para tener una piel presentable y sin mácula.

Naruto, Temari, Ino y Sakura habían tenido una pequeña parte de culpa, pues se habían quedado a cenar en casa de Temari aquella noche y no había habido manera de sacarlos de allí ni de separarlos del _Sing Star _hasta las dos de la madrugada. Hinata se había divertido, pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Gaara también los había acompañado a regañadientes. Al parecer Naruto sabía cómo abrir las cerraduras de las puertas con una horquilla y Gaara había sido arrastrado hasta la sala de cine que tenían en casa. A Temari se le habían iluminado los ojos al ver que su hermano menor se unía a ellos.

Hinata se sintió feliz con ella y disfrutó, un poquito, que Gaara se viera envuelto en una situación incómoda. Al parecer el pelirrojo se percató y le dedicó una mirada que daba a entender que luego ajustarían cuentas.

Durante la entretenida velada, Hinata y Gaara apenas cruzaron palabra, y el parecía tan aburrido y abstraído como siempre. Sakura e Ino siguieron peleándose por cantar las mejores canciones y al final Temari tuvo que intervenir antes de que corriera la sangre.

Hinata pasó gran parte de su tiempo junto a Naruto, que rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los amigos más preciados que había encontrado en aquella ciudad; aunque Hinata no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo sospechoso cada vez que el rubio la tocaba o le sonreía.

Cuando sus amigos se hubieron marchado en el coche de Naruto, Hinata ayudo a Temari a recoger y Gaara se dio a la fuga. Indignada, Temari se prometió a sí misma retirarle la palabra durante al menos dos días.

La noche hubiera acabado ahí, cuando las dos amigas se despidieron para ir a acostarse cada una en sus respectivos cuartos, pero Hinata tenía una sorpresa esperándole en su cama.

_Hinata giró el pomo de la puerta y sólo cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación se percató de lo agotada que estaba. Era el viernes de su primera semana de clase y el cansancio por la adaptación a los nuevos profesores y compañeros le había costado más trabajo del imaginado._

_No había vuelto a tener ninguna trifulca con Karin y su pandilla, pero Sari se había acercado a pedirle disculpas de una manera muy formal y, con amabilidad, le había pedido su número de teléfono para seguir en contacto. Hinata se lo había dado más por cortesía que por querer mantener alguna relación con ella, pero Sari le prometió que la llamaría. Pronto._

_Con un suspiro Hinata se dirigió hacia la cama para coger el pijama y ponérselo. Sólo de pensar en la suavidad de las sábanas y la comodidad de los cojines le entraba ya sueño. Fue cuando estuvo a un paso de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba allí tumbado leyendo tranquilamente un libro._

_La mandíbula de Hinata se desencajó del asombro y Gaara dejó su lectura para mirarla a ella con serenidad._

_-¿Pensaba acostarte ya?-le preguntó inocentemente, como si fuera normal que estuviese en su habitación a esas horas de la noche-.A cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas?_

_Hinata intentó que algún sonido saliese de su boca, pero Gaara la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que quedó de rodillas sobre la cama. Con pasmosa tranquilidad le tendió el libro por la página que había estado leyendo._

_-Primera lección: El sexo está en todas partes-dijo Gaara con la misma voz que empleaba Kakashi Sensei para explicarles lecciones particularmente difíciles-. Te gusta leer, ¿no? Pues comienza leyendo esa página._

_Hinata, que aún no salía de su asombro, cogió el libro con delicadeza y bajó la vista para mirar las letras. Leyó mentalmente las dos primeras líneas y el color rojo no tardó en acudir a su rostro._

_-¿P-P-P-PERO Q-QUE ES ESTO?-dijo apartando el libro de ella como si fuese el mismísimo demonio. Lanzó una mirada mezcla rabia, mezcla vergüenza a Gaara que sonrió con petulancia._

_-Es un libro erótico, de la biblioteca. Es de Temari-explicó-. No pasa nada por leer cosas como ésta, Hinata. Son buenas para aprender y llevarlas a la práctica._

_-P-pero él la está la-lamiendo ahí…-susurró Hinata. Ahogó un gritito y agarró un cojín con el que se tapó el rostro-.Y-yo no puedo leer esto, yo…_

_Sintió los dedos de Gaara aferrándole la fina muñeca. Le separó la mano del cojín y este cayó sobre el regazo de la chica volviendo a dejarla expuesta. Hinata alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro serio que no casaba para nada con el brillo divertido de los ojos de Gaara._

_-Hinata, lee. Recuerda: Cualquier hora, lugar, sin escaqueos…No aprenderás nada así._

_Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe. Se aferró a que era su deber, aunque iba en contra de sus valores personales. Sin atreverse a volver a mirar a Gaara cogió el libro y buscó la página que él le había mostrado. Tragó saliva con fuerza y comenzó a leer muy bajito._

_-No te oigo-dijo Gaara recostándose sobre el colchón sin dejar de observarla-¿Puedes repetir?_

_La Hyuga se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún improperio y retomó su lectura desde el principio:_

_-"La lengua de William describía lentos círculos sobre aquel diminuto botón de placer situado en la intimidad de Rose. Ella, entregada por completo a sus sensaciones, mecía las caderas en un lento vaivén que la ayudaba a sentir con mayor plenitud las dulces caricias de él. Jadeó cuando la lengua de William presionó con fuerza el lugar y entonces…"_

_-Hinata, te sangra la nariz-señaló Gaara con evidente sorpresa en la serio. Te sale un chorro fino y largo y está goteando sobre tus pantalones vaqueros._

_Hinata detuvo su lectura, la cual había hecho de carrerilla casi sin que se e entendiese, y para sus sorpresa, sin tartamudeos. Era tal la prisa que tenía por acabar que ni su lengua se había atrevido a trabarse. Se tocó la nariz con los dedos y comprobó que era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo Gaara._

_-Creo que esto ha sido demasiado para ti…-murmuró Gaara conteniendo la risa, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata-. Pues anda que cuando tengas que ver vídeos pornográficos…_

_La nariz de Hinata volvió activarse y la sangre goteó nuevamente. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Gaara se echó a reír con fuerza, teniendo que sujetarse el estómago. Hinata se habría enfadado con él de no ser porque estaba ante un hecho que sucedía escasas veces._

_La risa verdadera de Gaara era casi tan escasa como la empatía en el mundo. Mientras su sangre manaba a su antojo, Hinata se dedicó a contemplar y a grabar en su mente ese instante. Casi sin darse cuenta, ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que hizo que los labios se le manchasen de sangre._

_Era consciente de la atracción que sentía por aquel muchacho que casi siempre portaba alguna prenda negra en su vestuario, pero tenía entendido que no pasaba más de allí. Ahora, viéndolo reírse de esa forma tan relajada e infantil le parecía una persona mucho más accesible, normal…Una persona que podría abrirle su corazón a otra. Como Naruto Uzumaki._

_¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en aquel momento?_

_Gaara se detuvo y buscó en sus bolsillos un pañuelo con el que taponar la nariz de Hinata. Ella aprovechó esos segundos para recomponer su mueca de enfado, la que tanta gracia parecía causarle a él. Gaara se acercó a ella cuando tuvo el pañuelo y la ayudó a limpiarse con delicadeza._

_-Parece que tendremos que ir pasito a pasito, como un niño que quiere aprender a andar…Pero el sexo es instintivo, Hinata. Es algo demasiado primario como para aprenderlo; sale sólo. Te sangra la nariz porque leer esa escena te ha encendido-Gaara esperó al reacción de ella, pero ésta no llegó-. Seguro que si me dejases tocar ciertos puntos clave tú…_

_-Es t-tarde-Hinata agarró el pañuelo y acabó de limpiarse ella sola-.Q-quizás otro d-ía._

_Gaara entornó los ojos captando la indirecta. Se levantó de la cama de la Hyuga y se quedó mirándola._

_-Llevas razón. Deberías dormir. Por mi parte yo me dedicaré a planificar las lecciones de los próximos días-anunció atrayendo la atención de la noches._

_Hinata lo vio girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él había dicho la verdad: leer la escena de aquel libro erótico la había encendido y la había hecho sentir cosas en zonas donde no debería sentirlas. Una pequeña necesidad de ser tocada se había despertado en su interior._

_Y Gaara estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla._

_Fue a decir su nombre, pero él abrió la puerta y se marchó._

**Naruto**

El fin de semana se presentaba extremadamente aburrido. Ni Sasuke ni Gaara le cogían las llamadas y Naruto comenzaba a sospechar que lo hacían aposta. Seguramente Sasuke estaría en la casita de la piscina de su casa acostándose con alguna desafortunada que acabaría llorando al ser consciente de que sólo había sido un pasatiempo. Gaara, por otro lado, estaría leyendo, estudiando o pensando en sus cosas con el móvil en silencio.

Como la cosa siguiese así acabaría teniendo que ayudar a Ero-sennin a limpiar la charca en la que cuidaba a sus numerosos sapos. O Tendría que sacar a pasear a TonTon, el cerdito mascota de la abuela Tsunade. Se estremeció y buscó desesperadamente en su móvil a alguien con quién quedar.

Como si el cielo hubiese escuchado sus súplicas, la pantallita del móvil se encendió y este vibró indicando que tenía una llamada entrante. En la pantalla apareció el nombre y la foto de Sakura Haruno, su amor platónico. Con el corazón desbocado, Naruto pulsó el botoncito verde y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Sakura? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Me llamas para salir?

-Hola, Naruto-respondió ésta con evidente molestia porque su amigo no la hubiese saludado como era para recordarte que soy la encargada de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino y Shikamaru y que necesito la ayuda de todos. Yo sola no puedo-explicó suspirando con resignación al otro lado de la línea- ¿Podrías ir, por favor, a comprar los globos y los utensilios de plástico que utilizaremos? Me gustaría tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes. Te devolveré el dinero que te cueste del fondo común que hemos hecho entre todos.

La ilusión de Naruto se desvaneció igual que el aire dentro de un globo pinchado, pero una vez más lo disimuló con su alegría habitual.

-¡Claro! Iré esta tarde, Sakura. Si quieres después me paso por tu casa a llevártelo y te invito a ce…

Un susurro al otro lado de la línea hizo que el rubio se callase. Provenía de una voz indudablemente masculina y, curiosamente, familiar, aunque en aquel momento no lograba averiguar de quien podía ser. Sakura dijo algo por lo bajini y luego volvió a hablarle a él.

-Bueno, pues ya iré yo a recogerlo a tu casa cuando pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Muchas gracias, Naruto.

Y sin más le colgó, dejándolo helado con el teléfono en la mano. Sabía que Sakura lo veía sólo como un amigo y que era poco probable que alguna vez se fijase en él, pero Naruto se había negado a tirar la toalla. Su rival era nada menos que su atractivo mejor amigo, Sasuke, aunque quizás Sakura acabaría por dejar de quererlo al ver todos los desplantes que aquel sujeto le hacía.

Pero acababa de quedar patente que Naruto no era siquiera la segunda opción. Seguramente Sakura, cansada de esperar a Sasuke, se había buscado un pretendiente más asequible. Alguien del instituto, seguramente. Un tipo mayor con pintas de malote. Un segundo Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto dejó el teléfono a un lado y se tumbó en la cama, pensativo. La voz le había resultado tan conocida… ¿Quién podría ser? Necesitaba saber quién era su nuevo rival en el amor cuanto antes para posicionarse y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una cosa es que Sakura amase a Sasuke y otra muy distinta que su contrincante fuese una persona anónima que no conocía lo más mínimo. Eso lo hacía todo infinitamente más complejo.

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada pensándolo, decidió cumplir el encargo de Sakura antes de que cerraran las tiendas- en sábado cerraban con antelación todos los comercios- y tenerlo en casa para cuando ella pasase a recogerlo. No quería fallarle, y el cumpleaños de sus otros dos amigos estaba ya bastante cerca.

Agarró el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Sakura y preguntarle de qué color quería que comprase las cosas cuando vio el último mensaje recibido dos días atrás: la solución a un ejercicio de matemáticas de la mano de Hinata Hyuga.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, Naruto estaba pulsando la tecla de llamada.

Dios dos tonos antes de escuchar la tranquila voz de Hinata al otro lado.

-¿Hinata? Soy Naruto-le dijo con alegría-. Supongo que ya sabes lo del cumpleaños de Ino y Shikamaru, ¿no? Bien, pues Sakura me ha mandado a hacer los recados y no quiero ir solo, ¿vienes conmigo?-le propuso rogando que aceptase. Era una grata compañía.

La sintió titubear al otro lado de la línea y se apresuró a añadir que la recogería la traería de vuelta en coche. Tendría que "sustraerle" las llaves a su abuela. Tsunade se las había confiscado a Jiraiya después de descubrir que la mancha de helado del asiento del conductor había sido obra suya.

-S-supongo que está bien-contestó Hinata finalmente. Parecía animada-¿Cuándo estarás aquí?

-En un rato. Prepárate, Hinata, ¿vale?-Naruto le colgó feliz de no tener que pasar la tarde sólo.

El joven saltó de la cama para ponerse ropa decente. No podía salir a la calle vestido sólo con sus bóxers azul marino. Abrió el armario de doble puerta que tenía en su habitación y agarró unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera naranja, su color preferido. Se vistió en un santiamén y fue sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación de sus abuelos.

Durmiendo sobre la amplia cama se encontraba Ero-sennin dormido. A su lado el último número de la revista de Playboy estaba abierto por la página del póster desplegable, mostrando a una joven morena en una posición bastante provocativa. El rubio se sonrojó y apartó la vista de ahí.

Aunque ya estaba en la edad de mantener relaciones, Naruto no había experimentado ninguna. Sólo tenía ojos para Sakura y siempre había deseado compartir esa experiencia con ella. Al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Con suma delicadeza, buscó en el interior de la chaqueta de su abuelo hasta dar con la cartera marrón. Naruto la abrió y cogió algunos billetes que se guardó en el bolsillo. Tras dejarla nuevamente en su sitio y dirigir una última mirada a su dormido abuelo, salió de la habitación.

Bajó los escalones de madera brillante de dos en dos y resbaló en el último escalón. Se agarró a la pared para no caerse quedando en una postura ridícula. Gracias al cielo, su único testigo había sido TonTon.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿eh?

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la sala de estar descubrió que su abuela se había quedado dormida mientras veía un aburrido programa acerca de las maravillas de Egipto. Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver el documental y luego buscó con la mirada el bolso de Tsunade.

Lo localizó en una silla. Como había previsto, la abuela había metido las llaves ahí adentro, así que las cogió y se las guardó junto al dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sin decir nada más fue hasta la entrada a cambiar sus zapatillas por unos zapatos y salió al exterior.

-Menos mal que no me han pillado-dijo en voz alta. Sacó las llaves y le dio vueltas entre los dedos-. ¡Bien! Voy a recoger a Hinata.

El hogar de Gaara siempre le había impresionado desde la primera vez que estuvo en él. De alguna manera le recordaba a la familia de Sasuke: ninguno de ellos tenía ningún tipo de problema económico.

No es que Naruto fuera pobre, ni mucho menos. Pero la abuela siempre andaba apostando y algunas veces tenían dificultades cuando la deuda acumulada era muy grande, así que no podían estar gastando dinero que no sabía cuándo podrían necesitar. Ero-sennin se encargaba de controlar esa cantidad que tenían ingresada en el banco para evitar así que la abuela Tsunade los desplumase sin querer.

Naruto aparcó el deportivo rojo en mitad del sendero que conducía a la casa, pero no hizo falta que se bajase. Una figura grácil se dirigía ya hacia allí con la mano alzada a modo de saludo. Naruto sonrió a Hinata desde el asiento del conductor.

Cuando ella entró en el coche un dulce aroma afrutado penetró en las fosas nasales del chico que olfateó el aire descaradamente. Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿E-está to-todo bien?-preguntó llevándose una mano al cuello con nerviosismo.

-Sí, claro. Es sólo que hueles genial, Hinata, Dattebayo-Naruto le guiñó un ojo amistosamente-. Y el pelo recogido te queda también muy bien-lo dijo al tiempo que giraba la llave de contacto del coche-¡Vamos de compras!

Mirando al frente, a la carretera, Naruto no se percató del sonrojo de la Hyuga. Había escogido un vestido juvenil y algo atrevido para su gusto (era muy corto) de color rosa palo, muy vaporoso, acompañado de unas botas de estilo cowboy y una chaqueta corta vaquera. Además, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta y se había maquillado con mucha dedicación, sin pasarse, pero hasta verse guapa.

Pero eso Naruto no podía saberlo. No podía leerle los pensamientos a su acompañante para saber que ésta se preguntaba porque había hecho todo aquello para salir sólo con un amigo. Con el mejor amigo que había hecho en aquel lugar después de las chicas. Sólo sabía que los ojos azules y la sonrisa de Naruto a veces la asaltaban cuando se encontraba triste y deprimida. Y eso que hacía poco tiempo que lo conocía.

Naruto escuchó a Hinata suspirar y la observó de reojo. El dulce aroma que había percibido antes en ella se había esparcido por todo el coche y estaba planteándose seriamente en no bajarse de él o no limpiarlo nunca más. Debía reconocer que había algo diferente en ella, además de su pelo y su perfume, pero no sabía el qué.

Parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta la música, Hinata?-le preguntó el rubio buscando romper aquel silencio-. Puedo poner la radio.

-C-claro-Hinata lo miró un momento a los ojos y luego buscó con la vista los botones para encender la radio-¿Es esto? ¿Cómo se enciende?

-Sólo tienes que darle al grande y redondo-indicó él-. Ése. Muy bien.

Una música estridente los invadió y ambos exclamaron una maldición a la vez. Con rapidez, Hinata sintonizó otra cadena en la que estaban echando una balada suave.

-B-bueno, esto es me-mejor-dijo ella apartándose un oscuro mechón que le caía sobre los ojos-. No me gustan los ruidos fuertes.

Naruto rió.

-Me lo esperaba. Eres muy calmada, Hinata-Adelantó a un coche negro y pequeño biplaza-¿Hoy no sales con tus amigas?

-N-no. Sakura me ha encargado a mí comprar los regalos de parte de todos. Ella está ocupada-Explicó Hinata-. Así q-que me ha ve-venido bien tú llamada. Dos ce-cerebros piensan mejor que uno, ¿no?-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Acabaremos en nada de tiempo.

El centro comercial estaba bastante lleno, como era de esperar siendo fin de semana. Naruto y Hinata contemplaron desde la entrada como filas y filas de personas iban entrando y saliendo. Naruto lanzó un suspiro prolongado.

-Hinata, ¿llevas el móvil encima?

-M-me lo he dejado en casa de Temari. Lo siento- respondió la chica juntando los dedos índices-. T-tendría que haber previsto que era pro-probable que nos perdamos con tanta gente.

Naruto se rascó el cabeza, pensativo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando dio con la solución y se giró con brusquedad para decírselo a Hinata.

-¡Ya está! Mira.

Hinata, perpleja, vio como su amigo la tomaba de la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Y la atraía hacia sí.

-¡Sólo tienes que procurar no soltar mi mano, Hinata! Así no te perderás- dijo, como si fuese algo fantástico-¿Eh? No pongas esa cara, te prometo que no dejaré que te pierdas.

Hinata tenía una cara de lo más curiosa, pensó Naruto. Tenía los ojos, tan bonitos y extraños, muy abiertos y llenos de pánico. Su boca también estaba entreabierta y respiraba agitadamente. Jamás pensó que le pudiera dar tanto miedo perderse en un centro comercial, pero él no dejaría que eso sucediera.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí-se golpeó el pecho con un puño-. Si te pierdes iré a buscarte, Hinata. No te asustes.

-E-está bien-aunque aún parecía que le costaba un poco respirar, Hinata cerró la boca y apretó con fuerza la mano de Naruto-. Va-vamos a cumplir con nuestro c-cometido-lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto y tiró de él para echar a andar.

Acordaron dirigirse primero a por los regalos para Ino y Shikamaru. Naruto le explicó que ambos cumplían los años en días diferentes pero seguidos - el 22 y 23 de Septiembre- y que por eso casi siempre celebraban sus cumpleaños juntos. Hinata le comentó que Shikamaru se quejaba de que su último ajedrez había sido destrozado en un ataque de rabia de Chouji, cuando Ino lo llamó gordo en casa del Nara, y que quería uno nuevo. Sólo faltaba pensar que podían regalarle a Ino Yamanaka.

-Creo que a Ino le gustaría un novio-bromeó Naruto-. Pero nos saldrá muy caro que alguien quiere soportarla, así que quizás… ¿Ropa? ¿Maquillaje?

-Ino ti-tiene m-muchas cosas. No sé qué p-podría faltarle, además del novio-Hinata y Naruto se sonrieron con complicidad, pero luego ella volvió a bajar la cabeza-. Aunque creo recordar que quería un v-vestido que su padre no le dejaba com-comprar porque ya tenía demasiados…-murmuró Hinata pensativa.

-Un vestido será perfecto para ella-Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar a la gente para abrirse paso-Disculpe, señora, pero su trasero es muy grande y este pasillo muy pequeño.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca intentando aguantarse la risa ante la cara de indignación de aquella señora que no había dejado de chillar desde que estaban allí hablando. Decía algo sobre que quería cambiar la ropa interior que había comprado la semana pasada mientras la dependienta trataba de explicarle que no era posible. Era muy desagradable.

Sortearon y en ocasiones, empujaron, a la gente para ir a comprar el ajedrez a Shikamaru. Llegar hasta la puerta de la tienda fue un logro, y para suerte de ambos, no estaba muy llena. A casi nadie le interesaban los telescopios y los juegos que te obligaban a utilizar el cerebro, así que no tuvieron problemas para elegir el modelo que querían y pagarlo.

En ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, ni siquiera al ir a pagar el regalo. Naruto era indiferente a este hecho, pero Hinata se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Casi se le cayeron todas las monedas al pagar, pero consiguió evitarlo y salir airosa de aquella tienda.

-Bueno, ahora sólo queda ir a por el vestido de la rubia escandalosa-Naruto cogió la bolsa con el ajedrez en su interior para cargarla él-¿Recuerdas dónde lo vio?

-Sí, en esa tienda de letras rosas-señaló Hinata, poniéndose de puntillas para indicárselo mejor-. Era de color negro, muy corto y semitransparente con encajes.

-Ah, no sé por qué pero me esperaba algo así. Vamos.

Para su desgracia las tiendas de ropa sí que se llenaban, en especial aquella de moda juvenil a precios baratos. La pareja se las vio y las deseó para conseguir entrar y una vez dentro el alma se les cayó a los pies.

Toda la ropa estaba puesta de cualquier manera y las chicas rebuscaban entre las piezas como leonas en plena cacería. Naruto se fijó entonces en el cartel que había encima de cada sección de ropa.

-Rebajas…No es sólo porque sea fin de semana, si no que son las rebajas…-El cuerpo empezó a abuela Tsunade y Sakura sacan toda su rabia aquí. Las mujeres se pelean como boxeadores por una minifalda. Esto da mucho miedo, Hinata. Quiero volver a casa.

-N-no dejes que te asusten, N-Naruto. Encontraremos el vestido de Ino.

Naruto tragó saliva y siguió a Hinata cuando está tiró de él para llevarlo a la parte de vestidos de noche. Como todo lo demás, estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, pero Hinata sabía por experiencia que normalmente la gente escondía las prendas que le gustaban en alguna zona apartada para llevárselas más tarde. Había visto hacer eso tanto a Sakura como a Ino, así que más o menos sabía dónde tenía que buscar.

Sin soltar la mano del rubio, Hinata se agachó y palpó el estante. Cuando localizó una zona más o menos levantada tiró de ella y apartó un trozo partido del mueble.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-comenzó Naruto.

-¡Sabía q-que Ino lo había ocultado!-exclamó Hinata triunfal, sacando el vestido de allí-. Dijo q-que vendría otro día, cu-cuando convenciese a su pa-padre a comprárselo.

-¿Entonces ya? ¿Podemos pagar, comprar lo que me ha mandado Sakura y largarnos?-preguntó Naruto con los ojos brillándole de felicidad-. Oh, por fin…

-Naruto-dijo de repente Hinata con voz tensa-. Naruto.

El Uzumaki salió de su ensoñación, donde ya estaba de vuelta en casa, tumbado de cualquier manera sobre su cama, para mirar con el ceño fruncido a Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

-L-la s-señora de antes, a la que has empujado…Viene ha-hacia aquí, con los g-guardias de seguridad-señaló temblorosa con el dedo hacia un lugar situado justo detrás de él.

Naruto se giró y en efecto, ahí estaba. Aquella mujer inmensa cuyo cuello se perdía sepultado entre sus tres papadas los estaba señalando y le decía algo a dos enormes seguratas que no dejaban de mirar en su dirección con el semblante serio.

-T-tenemos q-que salir de aquí, N-Naruto. A s-saber que mentiras les ha contado. La creerán a ella p-por ser una s-señora mayor-le urgió Hinata tirando de su aquí.

-La única salida es esa, nos pillarán-Naruto miró en derredor buscando una puerta mágica con la que salir directamente a los aparcamientos y largarse de aquel lugar infernal.

-Toma, p-págalo-Hinata le puso el vestido en los brazos-.T-tengo un plan-dijo, soltándose el cabello y sacudiendo la melena para dejarla alborotada. También se quitó la pequeña chaqueta y se la tendió a Naruto pidiéndole que se la guardara-. En cuanto p-pagues sal disimuladamente. Y-yo me reuniré d-después contigo en la tienda de d-detalles de cumpleaños, ¿Ok?

Naruto asintió sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía Hinata, pero la veía tan decidida que no se atrevió a poner ninguna objección; se limitó a obedecer. La vio perderse entre la gente y él se dispuso a pagar cuanto antes, colándose en aquella inmensa cola.

Un grito lo hizo sobresaltarse y vio como todo el mundo miraba en una misma dirección. A una chica de ojos perla y vestido rosa que estaba en el suelo sin moverse.

-¡Se ha desplomado de repente!-exclamó alguien.

-Debe ser por el calor- dijo otra persona.

-¡Seguridad, seguridad, aquí!

Y Naruto vio como aquellos dos hombres enormes abandonaban a la refunfuñona mujer para acudir en la ayuda de Hinata. Sin demorarse por más tiempo, el Uzumaki lanzó el dinero a la dependienta.

-¡Quédese con el cambio!-exclamó mientras metía el vestido de mala manera en la bolsa que le tendieron y salía escopetado de la tienda aprovechando la confusión.

Naruto atravesó las puertas con la cabeza gacha, buscando pasar desapercibido, pero la mujer lo vio y señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Ése es el chico que me ha acosado sexualmente!

-¡Eso no se lo cree nadie, Señora!-Naruto le sacó la lengua aprovechando que los guardias de seguridad seguían enfrascados en Hinata y luego echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Como habían prometido, Naruto consiguió llegar dificultosamente a la tienda de artículos para cumpleaños. El dependiente se quedó asombrado al verlo entrar como un ciclón y luego quedarse parado en medio de la tienda recuperando el aliento.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó el dependiente. Un señor calvo y con gafas-. Lo veo muy alterado.

-¡No!-graznó Naruto. Le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. He acordado verme aquí con una amiga y no quería llegar tarde.

-Ah, mujeres-el hombre sacudió la suerte, muchacho.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, el dependiente desapareció en el interior de la tienda con una libretita en la mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Naruto se preguntó durante unos minutos qué diantres había querido decir aquel hombre con ese comentario, pero acabó por no darle importancia.

Mientras aguardaba, cada vez con más preocupación, a que Hinata regresase, Naruto se dispuso a elegir los utensilios que Sakura le había pedido. Compró unos cubiertos de plástico blanco, sencillos, y eligió unos vasos de colorines en los que podía leerse "Feliz cumpleaños". Cogió las servilletas del mismo modelo y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

¿Y si se habían dado cuenta de que había sido una pantomima? Hinata se había soltado la melena y había cambiado un poco su vestuario para que la mujer no la reconociera y la acusase, buscando centrar la atención en ella misma y desviarla de Naruto.

Pero si no había funcionado…Habrían arrestado a Hinata y ahora lo estarían buscando a él. Su amiga podría encontrarse en un grave apuro por su causa.

Mientras se debatía entre volver a la tienda o esperarla un poco más Hinata finalmente apareció. Naruto la vio andar con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta de la tienda. Entró y se quedó quieta, desconcertada por no verlo allí.

-¡Hinata! Estoy aquí- la llamó asomándose desde detrás de la estantería que lo ocultaba.

La joven fue hasta Naruto. Éste se fijó en su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Parecía respirar con dificultad, pero cuando estuvo a su lado le obsequió con una tímida sonrisa.

-F-funcionó. Di-dije que era por el calor y se lo creyeron-le contó con cierta sorpresa en la voz-. N-no creí que fuera tan fácil engañar a los guardias.

Hinata se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se apoyó contra la estantería para recuperar el aliento. Naruto la contempló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Hinata. Probablemente habrían llamado a mi familia y estaría en un aprieto. Muchas gracias- le tendió la pequeña chaqueta que había estado custodiando.

Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza y se puso su chaqueta nuevamente, pero no se recogió el cabello.

-H-hay que pa-pagar-le dijo señalando los objetos que Naruto portaba-.Y así ya podremos irnos. No c-creo que el truco funcione p-por segunda vez.

Buscaron al dependiente calvo por la tienda. Cuando le encontraron y vio a Hinata, guiñó un ojo a Naruto y le susurró:

-¡Es hermosa tu novia! Una belleza.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese replicar e informarle de que sólo era su amiga, el dependiente se dirigió al mostrador para cobrarles. Le regaló una piruleta en forma de corazón a Hinata y otra a Naruto y los despidió amablemente.

Una vez ya en el coche y a salvo Naruto y Hinata pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír de puro nerviosismo.

-¿Te puedes creer que quería acusarme de haberla acosado sexualmente?-le contó Naruto a Hinata, refiriéndose a la mujer.

-E-es un poco difícil de creer-Hinata se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado mientras se reía-. P-pero yo me he divertido. N-nunca había hecho nada así. Ha sido…emocionante.

Y era verdad. Naruto podía ver su rostro sonrosado aún de la emoción, de la adrenalina disparada ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Hinata lo pilló mirándola y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida e interrogante.

-¿Naruto? ¿Nos vamos ya?

El dependiente calvo tenía razón. Hinata era muy hermosa.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Nos vamos-dijo tratando de disimular lo que había estado pensando. Hinata era una belleza, pero era su amiga. Y además estaba Sakura, su amor desde que tenía uso de razón. No podía pensar en su compañera de pupitre de esa forma.

El Uzumaki abrió las ventanas y encendió la radio para despejarse. Arrancó y salió del lugar haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Miró de reojo a Hinata, temiendo haberla asustado, pero ella estaba sonriendo y el cabello le volaba en todas las direcciones debido a la velocidad. Hinata lo volvió a pillar mirándola cuando se giró. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor adorable cuando preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto negó y se apresuró a regresar su vista a la carretera, evitando que Hinata viese así el color rojo de sus mejillas. Ya era la segunda vez que la había estado mirando y que ella se había dado cuenta. Tomó aire y lo expulsó con lentitud.

Sólo había ido al centro comercial con su amiga, con Hinata. Le chica callada que se sentaba a su lado y que era amable con todos. La misma que parecía sentir algún tipo de terror por uno de sus mejores amigos. Era hermosa, pero no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso en su presencia.

Iba a sacar algún tema de conversación para distender el ambiente pero el furioso rugido de las tripas de su acompañante lo silenciaron. El rugido se elevó por encima de la música y del ruido de los otros coches e hizo que Naruto la mirase, sorprendido.

-Estás hambrienta-señaló lo obvio.

Hinata se miraba el regazo, avergonzada.

-N-no me había dado cuenta con tantas emociones. Apenas he comido nada hoy-se disculpó , qué vergüenza…

Naruto le quitó importancia al tema con un gesto de la mano.

-No sientas vergüenza; es algo normal. Vamos, te invito a cenar. Conozco un bar al que solemos ir de vez en cuando a tomar algo los de clase-le explicó-. Tienen las mejores patatas fritas y el mejor ramen de todos los tiempos, aunque si no te gustan puedes comer otra cosa.

-M-me gustan las patatas. P-pero yo pagaré mi parte. No tienes por qué invitarme.

-Claro que sí, me has salvado de una situación bastante incómoda esta tarde. Quiero agradecértelo.

Hinata estuvo insistiendo prácticamente todo el camino pero Naruto no se dejó convencer. Nadie iba a evitar que pagase su "deuda" por la ayuda prestada aquella tarde. Además quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse un rato más con Hinata y hablar con ella. Se había divertido mucho con ella en el centro comercial y aún no tenía ganas de regresar a casa y despedirse de su amiga.

Encontraron aparcamiento de puro milagro en una calle oscura con olor a gasolina atestada de coches. Como hacía un poco de frío, Naruto sacó una chaqueta que siempre llevaba en el maletero para que Hinata se la pusiese. Le llegaba casi por las rodillas y las mangas le quedaban muy largas, así que tuvo que remangársela para poder verse las manos.

El local resultó ser mitad bar mitad karaoke, y parecía estar repleto de gente. Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron ante la puerta transparente del "Ichiraku´s Pub". Naruto se asomó por los cristales tratando de ver si había algún hueco libre entre todas aquellas personas.

-¡Qué suerte! Temari está allí dentro con Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Kankuro. Supongo que están distrayéndolos mientras los demás ultimamos los detalles de sus cumpleaños.

Hinata se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el amplio ventanal por el que Naruto trataba de captar la atención de sus amigos. Finalmente Chouji pareció verlos y avisó al resto, que los saludaron con énfasis e hicieron gestos para que entrasen y se reunieran con ellos.

-Menuda suerte-murmuró Hinata- No había más mesas vacías.

Se abrieron paso esquivando escandalosos grupos de adolescentes exageradamente maquilladas y sus novios, varios años mayores que ellas. También había varias pandillas universitarias en cuyas mesas se encontraba más de la mitad de las reservas de cerveza de la ciudad.

Ino se levantó y abrazó a Hinata en cuanto la tuvo delante.

-¡Qué alegría veros por aquí a los dos! Hemos pedido un par de sillas al camarero, pero no hay más mesas, como podéis comprobar. Tendremos que apiñarnos-dio una palmada y miró a Hinata de arriba abajo- ¿Y esa chaqueta tan grande?

-N-Naruto me la ha prestado. Tenía un poco de frío-explicó la Hyuga.

Ino alzó una rubia ceja y miró a Naruto y a Hinata alternativamente.

-¿Y por qué estáis juntos vosotros dos?-inquirió con una sonrisilla que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Si decían donde habían estado quizás Ino y Shikamaru atasen cabos. Normalmente, si salían, lo hacían e grupo y que ellos dos estuviesen completamente solos no era muy normal.

-Hinata me dijo antes de marcharse que Naruto necesitaba que le explicase unos ejercicios de inglés que no entendía- Temari acudió al rescate. Hinata le había dicho a donde iba antes de irse de casa.

-Y luego nos dio hambre-Naruto mentía fatal, pensó Hinata, pero guardó silencio a su lado-. Así que como pago por su ayuda decidí invitarla a tomar algo.

Ino observaba sus amigos con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro. Asintió con lentitud, aunque no pudo evitar que su tono de voz se tornase irónico al decir:

-Bueno, espero que hayáis estudiado mucho juntos.

En ese momento apareció un camarero con el par de sillas que habían pedido para Naruto y Hinata, que tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro. Se arrimaron a la mesa, junto a sus compañeros. Chouji tenía ante sí un enorme libreto con una lista de canciones. Hinata se inclinó hacia él para preguntar qué hacía.

-Elegimos las canciones que nuestra mesa tendrá que cantar-le explicó el chico mostrándole el libreto-. El Ichiraku's no es sólo un bar más. Si vienes aquí podrás comer y beber, pero si tu mesa al completo se atreve a subir al escenario y cantar cada uno una canción las bebidas corren a cuenta de la casa- Chouji le mostró la canción que estaba señalando-. A Shikamaru se le da genial cantar _Somewhere over the rainbow _mientras Temari lo acompaña con la guitarra.

La pareja nombrada los miró, sonriente una y molesto el otro.

-No me gusta venir a este sitio. Cantar delante de todos es problemático- rumió Shikamaru mientras removía el zumo con la pajita que tenía para beber-. Sólo podríamos pagar las bebidas y evitarnos la vergüenza.

-¡Pero si es lo más divertido!-exclamó Ino cogiendo del brazo a su amigo-. Sakura y yo hacemos una versión espectacular de _Beautiful Liar._

-Quién dice espectacular dice espantosa- intervino Kankuro con sorna. Ino le dirigió una enfurecida mirada azul-. Bueno, Sakura no es que sea la representación exacta de la feminidad y el buen ritmo, la verdad.

-Pero Sakura es buena para otras cosas-Naruto salió a su defensa como siempre hacía cuando alguien hablaba mal de ella. Era automático, como si el nombre de la chica de pelo rosa activase algún botón perdido en su rubia cabeza-. Es una estudiante genial, y en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no hay quién la gane. Y es una de las chicas más atrevidas que conozco.

Un coro de acusaciones bromistas asaltó a Naruto.

-¡Habló el enamorado!-gritó Ino con malicia lanzándole una pelotilla hecha con un trozo de servilleta a Naruto.

-Naruto no razona más allá cuando ve a Sakura. Para él es perfecta-rió Kankuro, al que la chica tampoco le parecía tan espectacular como muchos decían.

El Uzumaki contestó de malos modos a cada una de sus bromas, lo que provocó que sus amigos se riesen de él con más fuerza, consiguiendo que varias cabezas se girasen para observar a aquel divertido y escandaloso grupo.

-Hey, Hinata, estás un poco pálida- Temari, siempre preocupada por la salud de su amiga, fue la primera en advertirlo-¿Estás mareada?

Las risas cesaron y todos los ojos se volvieron en dirección a la Hyuga. Se aferraba con tanta fuerza al borde de la mesa que sus nudillos estaban casi tan blancos como sus ojos. La chica negó y trató de serenarse.

-T-tengo algo de hambre. Quizás sea por eso-se excusó.

Naruto la observó inquisitivamente, tratando de rascar e indagar bajo aquella fachada de Hinata que trataba de aparentar que "estaba bien" y "Sólo tenía hambre". Llevaba todo el camino teniendo hambre y no la había visto así de nerviosa, ni así de…

¿Dolida?

Fue brevemente, pero cuando los ojos de Hinata y los suyos propios se encontraron de nuevo, Naruto pudo advertir en los de ella una chispa de dolor silencioso. Los ojos de Hinata parecían estar queriendo decirle algo que él no atinaba a comprender.

Y tan pronto como vio ese pequeño destello de dolor, éste desapareció y Hinata volvió a ser dulce y amable.

-Creo que es hora de q-que pidamos algo, ¿T-te pa-parece?-le propuso la chica tendiéndole con suavidad el menú de platos que había sobre la mesa.

Naruto siguió mirado a la chica buscando de nuevo aquel rastro de dolor sin ningún éxito. Probablemente se lo había imaginado. Sería eso. Él no era tan listo –o eso decían- como para percatarse de las emociones de los demás.

-Yo pediré ramen, Dattebayo- Naruto señaló el plato en el menú con el dedo, entusiasmado. Hinata rió suavemente.

-Que sean dos, pues.

Para beber sólo pidieron agua, al contrario de Ino que exigió que le fueran trayendo chupitos de tequila hasta que dijese al camarero encargado de su mesa que podía parar. Hinata la vio tomarse el alcohol de sopetón sin inmutarse. Ino le guiñó un ojo.

-Necesito calentarme para salir a cantar. Puede que no tenga vergüenza, pero con tanta gente delante…Me da un poco.

-Hinata, si te da vergüenza salir pagaremos las bebidas. No queremos que nadie se sienta incómodo- dijeron a la vez Kankuro y Temari. Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Hermanos teníais que ser!- exclamó Chouji, divertido.

La Hyuga abrió la bica para decir algo y todos comenzaron a hacer la cuenta mentalmente de cuanto les iba a costar lo que estaban bebiendo (las bebidas eran lo más caro del lugar, por eso existía el reto del karaoke), pero Hinata los sorprendió a todos.

-No hace falta. Y-yo Cantaré- declaró con firmeza.

Temari casi se atragantó con el vaso de Cola que estaba tomando e Ino se bebió su tequila con tanta rapidez que comenzó a toser. Chouji tuvo que darle varias palmadas fuertes en la espalda y unos cuantos tragos de agua antes de que la rubia recobrase el color en el rostro.

-¿Vas a cantar?-preguntó Kankuro. Había vivido lo suficiente con Hinata para saber que no le gustaba exhibirse. Tenía entendido que el hobby preferido de la chica era mimetizarse con el entorno cual lámpara de salón para pasar desapercibida.

Hinata asintió con vehemencia. Junto los dedos índices mientras decía:

-Y-yo quiero hacer algo diferente hoy. Algo m-más atrevido…-susurró más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shikamaru que no lo había oído.

-No ha dicho nada-lo cortó Temari. Cogió los billetes de inscripción que tenían encima de la mesa-. Ve poniendo nuestros nombres para salir al escenario. Y que se entienda le letra, ¿Eh?

El Nara murmuró algo que sonó a "mujer problemática" y se apresuró- con toda la prisa que se podía dar Shikamaru para hacer algo que consideraba insustancial- en rellenar los nombres.

Naruto por su parte si había escuchado el comentario de Hinata y estaba casi seguro de que su oído no lo había engañado. Hinata quería hacer algo atrevido. No podía ser lo que el había dicho acerca de Sakura, ¿no? Imposible.

¿O sí?

La llegada de sus respectivos tazones de ramen disipó sus confusos pensamientos por unos minutos en los que se entretuvo en degustar aquel sabroso manjar que a su parecer era. Hinata lo comía con timidez, tratando de que el caldo no le manchase la cara demasiado ni el bonito vestido que se había puesto.

La comida de los demás iba desde las hamburguesas hasta las chuletas y un montón de patatas fritas que no tardaron en desaparecer del plato como si nunca hubieran estado. Entre risas y comentarios mordaces, el grupo logró rellenar al fin las inscripciones para cantar.

Temari fue la encargada de entregar sus nombres al camarero que pasó a recoger sus platos vacíos. Luego le hizo un gesto y el muchacho se inclinó para que la rubia le susurrase algo al oído. Cuando el camarero se marchó, Temari tenía un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Temari?-preguntó su hermano alzando una ceja. Conocía demasiado bien las expresiones de su hermana para saber que algo se estaba cociendo allí.

-Nada, nada. Sólo estaba pidiéndole un pequeño favor a este hombre atractivo y generoso.

Shikamaru Nara varió su expresión levemente y Naruto le dedicó una mirada que daba a entender un "celoso, ¿eh?". Shikamaru, molesto, le giró el rostro en otra dirección para ignorarlo.

En ese momento el local disminuyó su nivel de gritos y ruido. Todo el mundo miraba en dirección al diminuto escenario donde unos pocos músicos muy jóvenes aguardaban a que les dijesen que pieza tocar. Un hombre con una camiseta a cuadros subió al lugar y se sentó en el solitario taburete que allí había.

-¡Buenas noches, queridos clientes!-saludó cogiendo el micro con confianza, acostumbrado a ello-. Va a empezar la siguiente ronda de karaoke de esta noche. Como ya sabéis, mi hija -dijo señalando hacia la barra, donde una chica castaña con trenzas apoyaba un brazo sobre una urna redonda y transparente llena de papelitos verdes-, será la encargada de extraer los billetes de inscripción y os irá llamando para que subáis a cantar al escenario… ¡ESPERO QUE NADIE SE ACOBARDE!

Un enorme rugido de alegría sacudió el local cuando todo el mundo alzó su bebida para dar a entender que nadie iba a rajarse. Naruto hizo lo mismo con su vaso de agua, pero Hinata se quedó parada en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-L-la gente se lo toma muy en serio.

-Las bebidas son gratis-Naruto le guiñó un ojo, cómplice-. Eso sirve para hacer un striptease en este lugar.

Hinata cambió su cara de estupefacción por una de pánico y el Uzumaki se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-¡Nunca nadie ha tenido que hacerlo, tranquila!

-¡Y el primer afortunado es…!-anunció la hija del dueño a través del micrófono que ella portaba, sacando un papelito verde de la urna-¡YAMANAKA INO! Que nos deleitará con _Single Ladies, _de _Beyoncé._

Ino chilló de felicidad y de un salto estuvo en pie. Naruto siguió con su vista el largo cabello rubio de su amiga y la falda morada que llevaba. Sus tacones de infarto no fueron un impedimento para subir de un salto al escenario y arrebatarle el micro al dueño del local.

-¡Qué obsesión tiene esta mujer con Beyoncé!-bufó Kankuro viendo como la rubia se posicionaba, dispuesta a efectuar el baile y todo-. Voy a ir sacando el móvil para grabar como se cae de boca cuando esos enormes tacones se enreden con los cables de los altavoces.

La música comenzó e Ino se arrancó a bailar y cantar. Aunque no tenía una gran voz, Naruto y los demás reconocieron que su coreografía era impecable. Parecía que el espíritu de Beyoncé la hubiera poseído encima de aquel escenario y la guiase en sus pasos.

Naruto advirtió que además de Kankuro, Temari también estaba jugueteando con su móvil. De hecho, la rubia no estaba prestando atención a Ino. Unos segundos después el móvil de Temari vibró y ella se puso en pie y abandonó la mesa alegando que tenía una llamada urgente.

**Temari**

Temari se retiró al rincón más apartado del local y pulsó la tecla verde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Diga?

-¿Temari? ¿Para qué me has llamado?-espetó Gaara desde el otro lado de la línea.

Temari se aguantó la risa que amenazaba con escapar y actuó con serenidad.

-¡Hermano! Habrá sido sin querer-mentirosa, pensó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Mira, si me has llamado para controlarme…

-Yo estoy en el Ichiraku´s, como te dije-siguió Temari como si no fuera consciente de que estaba enfureciendo a Gaara-. Acaban de llegar Hinata y Naruto juntos, por si querías saberlo.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado y Temari tuvo ganas de aplaudirse a sí misma. Llevaba intuyendo algo durante algún tiempo, y ese silencio…

-¿Y?-preguntó Gaara con una indiferencia completamente fingida. Al pillarlo con la guardia baja, adivinó Temari, el pelirrojo no había tenido tiempo de reconstruir su muro de indiferencia con tanta rapidez.

-Bueno, ya que está tu mejor amigo aquí quizás deberías reconsiderar la idea de venir un rato con nosotros-se miró las uñas y luego decidió seguir-¿Sabes? Naruto está siendo todo un caballero con Hinata al invitarla a cenar. Deberías verlos. Hacen una pareja estupenda.

Más silencio al otro lado. Temari se sentía Sherlock Holmes por haber acertado con todas sus suposiciones.

No era tonta. Vivía con Gaara desde siempre y nunca antes había visto la mirada hambrienta que ponía sobre Hinata Hyuga cada vez que la veía, aunque él tratara de disimularlo. Pero eso estaba ahí, incluso podía palparse en el ambiente. Un deseo voraz de cruzar la estancia y abalanzarse sobre su amiga.

Y también había sido testigo de las miradas de soslayo de la muchacha morena. Hinata lo buscaba con sus ojos perlas a través de los lugares, con el miedo y con ganas de verlo mezcladas en aquellas orbes nacaradas.

Temari se había dado cuenta de ello, y estaba dispuesta a avivar una relación entre Hinata y su hermano. La chica Hyuga le haría un bien tremendo al carácter huraño de Gaara. Quizás era la persona que lo haría cambiar.

-¿Estás en el Ichiraku´s, dices?-preguntó Gaara finalmente con una voz fría y sosegada-. Creo que me pasaré para saludar a Naruto.

-Me parece bien. Cuando estés llegando llámame que salga a buscarte. Este sitio está muy lleno y va a ser difícil que nos veas-Temari casi estaba saltando en el lugar de pura alegría.

¡Gaara iba a venir!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. **

**Hinata.**

Vio como Temari se levantaba de la mesa y se marchaba con el móvil en la mano. También se percató de la mirada de soslayo que Shikamaru Nara lanzaba a su rubia amiga y sonrió mentalmente. Shikamaru era un buen chico para Temari y saltaba a la vista que ambos se gustaban bastante.

Hinata aplaudió a Ino cuando acabó su actuación. Todo el local elogió el show de la rubia que lo agradeció con varias sonrisas y lanzando besos a los chicos más guapos.

Cuando Ino abandonó el escenario anunciaron al siguiente en actuar, pero ellos ya no prestaban atención. La rubia se sentó y se recogió el cabello en un moño rápido.

-¡Qué calor! Será de bailar.

-O de los tequilas que llevas encima-apuntó Kankuro con sorna-. Mira, te he grabado.

Ino se sentó a su lado para ver qué tal lo había hecho y Chouji se unió a ella. Shikamaru parecía estar buscando con la mirada a Temari, así que eso dejaba a Hinata y Naruto solos en su pequeña burbuja.

La Hyuga debía reconocer que había pasado una tarde estupenda a su lado. Se había reído, había hecho una locura y había podido mirarlo todo el tiempo disimuladamente sin que él lo notase.

Sí. Tenía que reconocer que Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba. No lo quería ni tampoco lo amaba, pero se veía capaz de llegar a ello. Era fácil enamorarse de alguien así, cálido y radiante como un sol.

Además, los ojos de Naruto siempre eran honestos, y no de un hermoso color aguamarina y lleno de dobles intenciones que la hacían ponerse más y más nerviosa, tanto que le costaba hasta respirar…

Hinata dio un salto sobre su propio trasero. La imagen fugaz de un Gaara muy enfadado había aparecido en su mente. Recordó que no llevaba el móvil encima y si él había ido a buscarla para su segunda lección y no la había encontrado estaría más que furioso.

Y lo cierto era que Hinata no le había dicho a donde iba ni con quién. Cuando Naruto le propuso salir creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para ver como se sentía a su lado. Si los nervios que le daban cada vez que lo tenía cerca se debían al motivo que ella creía o no.

Había podido confirmarlo y eso la hizo sentirse triste y feliz a la vez. Feliz porque era la primera vez que se reconocía a sí misma que le gustaba un chico y triste porque entre su misión y Sakura Haruno, Naruto quedaba fuera de su alcance.

Si sólo hubiera ido a aquella ciudad a estudiar y no a desenmascarar a la familia de Temari probablemente se habría esforzado en un futuro por estar más cerca del Uzumaki. Seguro que se habría acabado enamorando de él.

Pero eso era incompatible con lo que había venido a hacer y ya estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente al recordar a Gaara. Ese hombre pervertido que estaba tratando de convertirla en su especie de juguete sexual temporal.

Hinata se decía a menudo que tenía que aguantar por el bien de la misión que su padre le había encomendado. Que ella no era así…

Pero cuando estaba con Gaara…En su fuero interno buscaba despreciarlo, que no le gustase lo que estaban haciendo en secreto. Eso era lo que tenía que pasar, en teoría.

En la práctica, Hinata Hyuga se avergonzaba de lo que el pelirrojo hacía sentir a su cuerpo. No sentía repulsa cuando la tocaba ni cuando le decía cosas que escandalizarían a cualquiera; al contrario. Aunque su cabeza lo negase, el cosquilleo que bajaba por su vientre y llegaba a su intimidad cuando el hermano de Temari andaba cerca era innegable.

Y por eso estaba hecha un lío tremendo. Gaara era desesperante y divertido a la vez. Le atraía y luego lo odiaba por cómo era. Después de esta misión tendrían que encerrarla en un manicomio o en un convento para mantenerse alejada de chicos problemáticos como él.

Una mano en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad. La chica parpadeó y regresó a la tierra con sus compañeros.

-Hinata, te están llamando para que salgas al escenario a cantar-le dijo Naruto, el dueño de la mano que la había tocado.

La chica se incorporó con lentitud y se quitó la chaqueta de Naruto mientras el dueño del Ichiraku´s repetía su nombre:

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinatiiiiitaaa! Tus compañeros no tendrán las bebidas gratis si no subes aquíiiii-canturreó paseándose por el escenario. Reparó en la chica, que ya se acercaba-Ah, aquí estás.

La chica asintió con un gesto torpe con la cabeza y cogió el micrófono. Sentía las piernas como si fueran gelatina y la garganta seca. Iba a hacer un completo ridículo y luego tendría que marcharse de la ciudad, del país y del universo.

No le entusiasmaba la idea de cantar, ni de lejos. Para ella, cuyo máximo objetivo era pasar desapercibida allá donde iba, cantar en un pub lleno de gente no era precisamente algo que la alegrase.

Pero lo hacía por atreverse un poco, vivir algo. Y por impresionar a Naruto y los demás. Al menos podía hacer eso: impresionarlo. Cambiar la opinión de chica aburrida que tenía de ella; que la viese más divertida e impredecible, como a Sakura.

-Hinata Hyuga nos va a alegrar la noche con la canción…-comenzó la hija del dueño desde su posición en la barra-¡Un momento! Una amiga suya nos está informando del cambio que ha pedido Hinata de canción.

Hinata casi se cayó del pequeño escenario al reconocer las cuatro coletas rubias que se inclinaban en la barra. Era Temari, quién si no. Con un gesto de horror Hinata fue testigo de cómo su amiga le susurraba algo a la chica y ésta asentía.

Luego, Temari dirigió su mirada verde en la dirección en que Hinata se encontraba y sonrió. El escalofrío fue inminente.

Había visto esa sonrisa malévola cientos de veces antes y no presagiaba nada bueno. Era la sonrisa previa de su amiga cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo pero divertido. Y las cosas que a Temari le parecían malas pero divertidas le parecían terroríficas a Hinata.

Siguió a su amiga con la mirada hasta la mesa y la parálisis se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio que al grupo se había sumado alguien más.

¿Desde cuándo estaba él allí? Un sudor frío se extendió por su espalda rápidamente al ver aquella mirada enfurecida, la misma que había imaginado. Gaara no apartaba la vista de ella y apretaba los puños, que tenía sobre la mesa, con mucha fuerza.

Frente a él, de color rosa, estaba el móvil que había dejado en casa. Gaara había entrado a su habitación.

Hinata ni siquiera pudo escuchar el título de la canción. No oía nada, salvo sonidos lejanos, como los que se escuchan cuando estás debajo del agua o a través de un cristal muy grueso. No podía apartar la mirada de la de él.

Gaara dijo algo moviendo los labios, sólo para ella, pero no lo entendió. La música comenzó, sobresaltándola y apartándola de la mirada rabiosa de Gaara.

Al principio no reconoció la melodía, pero pronto la identificó. Temari le había cambiado la canción que había escogido por _Toxic _, de Britney Spears. Hinata se llevó el micro a los labios y comenzó a cantar:

_Baby can´t you see_

_I´m calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It´s dangerous_

_I´m falling_

_There ´s no escape_

_I can´t wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You´re dangerous_

_I´m loving it_

Al principio se mantuvo inmóvil mientras cantaba. ¿Por qué demonios Temari había escogido esa canción? Ella no tenía ni la mitad de la sensualidad de Britney. Miró con nerviosismo hacia la mesa de sus amigos y vio a Ino animándola.

-¡Baila, Hinata!-chilló con un nuevo chupito de tequila en la mano y la cara muy roja.

Y vio a Naruto y recordó que Sakura era atrevida.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Con timidez al principio, con más soltura unos segundos después. Con total libertad en seguida.

Recordó las clases con Kurenai Sensei. Habían bailado cientos de canciones de todos los estilos, y Toxic había sido una de ellas. Se sabía los pasos, aunque nunca más hubiese vuelto a bailar después de que su padre le prohibiese perder el tiempo con esas "idioteces".

Bueno, sólo una vez más. Estando borracha. Y había acabado semidesnuda en la cama de Gaara.

El público comenzó a vitorearla. Bailar siempre se le había dado muy bien, a pesar de ser algo torpe para moverse en general. Se sentía bastante libre cuando lo hacía, pero nunca antes había bailado delante de tanta gente junta.

Se animó y probó con movimientos más arriesgados, sensuales sin llegar a ser indecorosos. No tartamudeaba y se sentía feliz. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Su vista se dirigió hacia Gaara, el único a que no había mirado desde que había empezado a cantar y a bailar de aquella manera, moviéndose por todo el escenario como si estuviera en toda su salsa, que lo estaba. Pensó, por un momento, que la canción le venía como anillo al dedo al pelirrojo.

Gaara tenía una expresión que casi hizo que Hinata estallase en carcajadas. Aun estaba furioso pero a su rostro se había sumado también la sorpresa de ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. De verla moverse así, con un poco de descaro. Cuando el pelirrojo se percató de que los ojos de la Hyuga estaban puestos en él, volvió a mover los labios en silencio y con mucha lentitud.

Y Hinata si lo entendió esta vez.

_"Para de contonearte así. Todos están mirando"_

La chica alzó una ceja y lo observó mientras seguía con su show. Con la mano que no sujetaba el micro volvió a soltarse la melena de su apretada coleta por segunda vez en aquel día. No quería parar de bailar, y no porque la estuviesen vitoreando, sino porque amaba la danza. Se sentía especialmente bien cuando se movía al ritmo de la música y la adrenalina se había disparado de nuevo en su interior.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

La expresión de Gaara al verla seguir pasó del enfado y la sorpresa a un estado de furia superior. Estaba en la cúspide de la furia. Hinata casi podía ver la vena hinchada de la frente desde la distancia en la que se encontraba. Su nivel de adrenalina comenzó a descender cuando se percató de que lo que estaba haciendo tendría consecuencias, sumándolas al hecho de haberse "escapado" de casa sin avisar.

La canción finalizó y el público casi se la comió. El dueño del local la abrazó y la alzó en el aire.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Preciosa voz y precioso baile, niña!-le gritó al oído.

Cuando consiguió escapar de los brazos entusiasmados del dueño del Ichiraku´s, Hinata bajó del escenario y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su mesa. Miró a sus compañeros que se habían puesto de pie para aplaudirle y se percató de dos cosas:

1. La mirada de admiración de Naruto, que la hizo sonrojarse.

2. La repentina ausencia de Gaara.

Se detuvo en mitad del local mientras la gente se giraba hacia ella para felicitarla y preguntarle su nombre, su edad y hasta su talla de sujetador. Varios cuerpos, en su mayoría masculinos, comenzaron a taparle la visión de sus amigos y cada vez le resultaba más y más complicado salir de allí. La Hinata tímida había regresado y quería sentarse entre los suyos, protegida de todas las miradas que en ese momento se depositaban en ella.

Alguien la agarró del brazo con una fuerza inusitada y la sacó de entre la multitud. Hinata dio varios traspiés y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas pero un par de manos la agarraron de los hombros y lo impidieron.

-Qué malos reflejos, con lo bien que te estabas moviendo ahí arriba…-escupió una voz fría y cargada de rencor y rabia.

Hinata no necesitó mirarlo a la cara para saber quién había hablado. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Tragó saliva y reunió el valor necesario para alzar la vista lenta, muy lentamente, y fijarla en los ojos de él.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado y ¿celoso? No era buena detectando ese tipo de emociones ya que nunca antes había tenido mucho contacto amoroso con el sexo opuesto, así que quizás estuviera equivocada. Sus conocimientos se limitaban a su primo y sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales no solían contar nada acerca de ese plano de su vida.

-H-hola-musitó Hinata. Sentía como si toda la fuerza que había obtenido durante su actuación fuese absorbida por el chico, que no dejaba de mirarla sin variar la expresió …Esto… ¿Has p-probado el ramen? Está muy bueno.

"A Naruto le encanta" quiso añadir, pero por algún motivo no le pareció buena idea, así que cerró la boca de nuevo. La gente iba regresando a sus lugares al ver que la chica a la que todos querían conocer ya estaba ocupada, así que pronto podría ir hasta sus amigos y mantenerse alejada de Gaara durante toda la noche.

El pelirrojo, que se había dado cuenta de este hecho, soltó a la chica de los hombros y la cogió de la mano. Sin ninguna gentileza, eso sí.

-Ven conmigo un momento-le ordenó tirando de ella sin esperar la respuesta de Hinata.

-L-los d-demás se pr-preguntarán d-dónde estamos-trató de disuadirlo para volver con sus compañeros. El tartamudeo que tanto odiaba volvió a su voz, haciéndole perder credibilidad frente a Gaara-. Uno d-de los términos de nuestro trato era que nadie lo supiese, ¿recuerdas?

Gaara la ignoró completamente y la siguió arrastrando. Sólo entonces Hinata se percató de que en el lado opuesto del Ichiraku´s había otra puerta. Ésta no era transparente, como por la que había entrado Naruto y ella, sino marrón pequeña y semioculta tras un montón de sillas apiladas en un rincón.

El pelirrojo se dirigió con decisión hacia allí y Hinata se dejó arrastrar, en parte curiosa por lo que él estaba planeando. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué había tras aquella extraña puerta que tan bien se camuflaba con el color de la pared?

Gaara giró el pomo y la abrió. Hinata miró en derredor, temiendo que alguien se percatase de lo que ocurría, pero todos tenían su atención centrada en un chico que acababa de subir al escenario. Desde su posición no podía ver a Temari y los demás, por lo que no sabía si los estaban buscando o no.

Salió con Gaara y él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sólo entonces soltó a Hinata y la miró fijamente.

Hinata, nerviosa ante la intensidad de aquella mirada, se dedicó a observar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Sólo era el callejón trasero del Ichiraku´s, donde dejaban los desperdicios. Los cubos de basura no quedaban muy lejos desde donde ellos estaban y un olor pestilente iba infiltrándose poco a poco en las fosas nasales de la Hyuga que retrocedió hacia la salida del callejón. Desde ahí podía ver los aparcamientos.

-Huele mal-le hizo notar a Gaara tapándose la nariz-.S-sí quieres hablar conmigo de algo que no sea aquí.

-No podemos alejarnos mucho. Supuestamente tú te mareas mucho después de cantar y bailar y sueles vomitar, por tu pánico escénico. Para no mancharles los baños, he decidido que era mejor salir aquí.

Hinata alzó una ceja confundida por lo que acababa de oír y Gaara rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Ha sido la escusa que me he inventado para que el dueño y su hija nos dejasen salir aquí. ¿Crees que no nos hubieran detenido si saco a una chica a rastras desde el pub? Algo tenía que inventarme.

Hinata pensó que este chico estaba dado de vueltas de todo. A ella no se le habría ocurrido eso tan rápido. No tampoco habría actuado con tanta celeridad como Gaara. A veces, el pelirrojo le inspiraba auténtico terror.

-Ven-el chico avanzó hasta la salida del callejón y se quedó allí apoyado-. Aquí ya no huele.

Hinata lo siguió. Sentía frío en las piernas y los brazos y extrañó por ello la chaqueta de Naruto que olía a él y ahora un poquito a ella. Se preguntó si Naruto lo notaría cuando se la pusiese. ¿Pensaría en ella cuando la dejase esta noche en su casa?

Se detuvo frente a Gaara y observó la farola que la iluminaba ella desde su posición. Gaara, oculto tras la pared, estaba envuelto en sombras. En cierto modo le pegaba estar allí, en mitad de un callejón oscuro y todo vestido de negro como iba, salvo las Converse de color rojas como su pelo.

-B-bueno, ¿y P-Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó Hinata de manera casual. Ella bien lo sabía, pero quería oír la lista de sus pecados para ver si podía escaquearse de alguno.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La cadena de metal que le colgaba del cinturón entrechocó entre sí al hacerlo. Su mirada se iba oscureciendo conforme su rabia se concentraba en la punta de la lengua, dispuesto a regañar a Hinata.

-Creo que ser amantes implica estar localizables el uno para el otro en cualquier momento. Si vas a salir, al menos avísame, ¿no?-las palabras estaban siendo suaves, pero el tono gélido de su voz estaba alertando a Hinata que pronto estallaría y se arrepentiría de no haberle dicho a donde iba-. No cuesta tanto meterse esto en el bolso.

Gaara sacó el móvil rosa del bolsillo y se lo lanzó. Hinata lo interceptó por los pelos. Casi se había quedado sin el medio por el que su padre la contactaría si hubiera algún cambio en los planes. Miró la pantallita y vio quince llamadas perdidas de Gaara y dos de Hanabi. Lo miró a través del flequillo con un gesto de culpa.

-Y-yo, lo olvidé…

-¡Pues yo creo que no!-Gaara empezaba a elevar el tono de voz llegados a ese punto. La taladró con la mirada- ¡Creo que te lo has olvidado intencionadamente para salir por ahí con Naruto!

Hinata se quedó sin habla porque era exactamente lo que había hecho. Agachó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir y eso sólo sirvió para avivar la ira de Gaara.

-Creía-dijo, arrastrando las palabras-, que uno de los términos de nuestro trato era que no podías acostarte con nadie.

-Ni tú tampoco, ¿no?-la frase le salió sin un solo tartamudeo, lo que sorprendió a ambos. Hinata levantó un poco la cabeza para ver algo más de él aparte del bajo de sus pantalones y sus zapatos-. Y-yo no me he acostado con n-nadie…Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos. Sólo alguien que está más salido que el mango de una sartén podría pensar eso.

"Aunque me gustaría ser algo más especial", volvió a pensar para sí. Luego se rió internamente por haberle dicho salido.

-¿Y por eso te vas con él sin avisarme? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me lo digas? ¡QUIZÁS PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE YO INTERRUMPIESE TU CITA!-bramó, ya fuera de sí.

Había abandonado su postura desinteresada y se mostraba abiertamente ofendido. Estaba erguido todo lo alto que era con los puños apretados a cada lado del cuerpo. Los ojos le chispeaban, llenos de furia, y Hinata tuvo miedo de que él quisiera hacerle daño.

-N-no era una cita. H-hemos ido a comprar los r-regalos de Ino y Shikamaru y…-Hinata se irguió también un poco luchando por no parecer amedrentada-. No t-tengo p-por qué darte explicaciones, Gaara. Siento haber olvidado mi teléfono, p-pero cuando acordamos ser amantes nadie habló de no p-poder salir con nuestros amigos.

Soltó su frase de un tirón, casi sin respirar ni tartamudear. Apretó los puños y se giró dispuesta a entrar de nuevo por aquella pequeña puerta y dejar a Gaara allí solo. Aunque tenía que acercarse a él, tampoco planeaba que el pelirrojo controlase todos los aspectos de su vida como si fuera su padre.

Volvió a sentir como la mano de Gaara le asía la muñeca, ésta vez con más gentileza. Se volteó para mirarlo seria. No quería que viese que cada vez que se atrevía a contestarle o plantarle cara se ponía muy nerviosa.

-Lo he visto. He visto como lo mirabas hoy, desde el escenario-le dijo en un susurro que hizo que a la chica se le erizase el vello-. No me gusta. Y todos te estaban mirando a ti- Hinata pudo ver sus dientes apretados-. Cómo te movías. Luego harán cosas indecorosas pensando en ti…Porque yo también lo haré.

Con el rostro en penumbra, los detalles que Hinata podía distinguir eran mínimos, pero él parecía muy decepcionado. Además de iracundo, claro estaba.

-Todos allí dentro estaban pendientes de lo que hacías, de cómo cantabas y bailabas. No me gusta que miren lo que es mío-le dijo con la voz preñada de celos. Sí, definitivamente eso tenía que ser celos, se dijo Hinata-. ¿Por qué no podéis cumplir vuestra palabra?

La chica se soltó de él pacientemente, pero Gaara no apartaba su mirada recelosa de ella. La observaba como si hubiera descubierto una nueva especie de serpiente venenosa y temiese acercarse por si ésta le mordía y le inyectaba el veneno. Hinata volvió a ponerse de frente a él.

-¿No po-podemos, en plural?-preguntó, conciliadora. Pelearse con Gaara no estaba dentro de sus planes. Tenía que encontrar el punto medio entre evitar que la mangoneara a su antojo e imponer su voluntad sin hacer que él dejara de querer tenerla a su lado.

Además, no podía irse sin más dejándolo con esa expresión. Con el flequillo rojo despeinado y los hombros ligeramente caídos pese a su mirada acusadora. Algo le decía que acababa de despertar un feo recuerdo en Gaara que lo había hecho ponerse alerta en contra de ella. El chico había hablado en plural y sólo estaban ellos dos allí.

-Vosotras, las mujeres. Prometéis y luego rompéis las promesas. Tú dijiste que serías mi amante-se quejó con furia-. Y cuando tenemos un momento para estar solos te esfumas con mi mejor amigo a Dios sabe dónde y te dejas el móvil. Y cuando te veo, no dejas de mirarlo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo.

A Hinata le recordó por un momento a un niño pequeño reclamando atención y tuvo la sensación de que por un momento estaban intercambiándose el rol. Ella se mantenía silenciosa, escuchándolo, y él no dejaba de excusarse y hablar buscando una respuesta en ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Gaara?-le preguntó Hinata con suavidad. Detrás de sus palabras había algo gordo, o eso le decía su intuición. Su comportamiento posterior se le confirmó.

Gaara no respondió. Sacudió la cabeza espantando un pensamiento horrible y luego volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a Hinata. La expresión que mostraba en esa ocasión hizo que el corazón de la morena se encogiese de pena dentro de su caja torácica.

Nunca había visto a nadie con una expresión tan vulnerable en el rostro. Quizás a Neji, cuando decidió enterrar el hacha de guerra con su familia y ella, pero jamás había visto a un casi adulto comportarse así.

Los ojos aguamarina estaban muy abiertos, como los de un crío asustado por que los monstruos saliesen del armario a devorarlo. Parecía perdido, encogido en su sitio. Gaara la miró un momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y Hinata lo escuchó murmurar muy bajito.

La Hyuga estaba cada vez más alarmada. El chico había cambiado de emoción de segundo en segundo y ésta, la más infantil que había visto de él hasta entonces, era la que más la estaba alarmando. El hermano pequeño de Temari era demasiado imperturbable y siempre se guardaba para sí sus propios sentimientos. No era natural ni propio de él estar actuando como un niñito nervioso.

-¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó tratando de no alzar la voz para que no notase su preocupación. No quería asustarlo-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Volvemos y le decimos a Temari que…?

Gaara abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos. Parecía haberse recobrado un poco, pero a la chica no se le escapó la respiración agitada de él ni las manos temblorosas que trataba de esconder. Gaara negó en silencio y volvió a mirarla con recelo.

-No quiero volver dentro con los demás-dijo tras una breve pausa-. Me voy a casa. Queda claro qué prefieres acompañar a Naruto esta noche-escupió, volviendo a su personalidad de siempre.

Hinata creyó que iba a volverla loca. Primero estaba enfadado, luego le exigía explicaciones. Después sufría un episodio de ansiedad tremendo y seguidamente trataba de hacer como que no había pasado nada y que no quería su compañía.

-N-no estoy sola con Naruto. Todos están de-dentro- lo contradijo Hinata-. Vamos, quédate con nosotros.

La chica se atrevió a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos. Gaara retrocedió unos pasos como si la joven llevase las manos llenas de escorpiones. Sin embargo, Hinata no se detuvo y logró acorralarlo contra la pared en la que él había estado apoyado antes.

-No voy a entrar, Hinata Hyuga-advirtió con un deje peligroso en la voz-. Y por lo que a mí, respecta, si quieres deshacer nuestro trato…

Hinata lo agarró de la camiseta oscura y se alzó un poco sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar la boca del chico. Gaara parecí sorprendido ante la forma de actuar de la chica y se dejó besar.

_"No puedo perder tan pronto", _se dijo Hinata. Y era cierto. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de buscar información a través de Gaara y si él deshacía el trato su oportunidad se perdería para siempre. Tenía que retenerlo, seguir manteniéndolo junto a ella.

Y si el pelirrojo iba a besarla siempre de aquella manera no le iba a resultar difícil. Hinata se atrevió a explorar la boca de Gaara con timidez, como él le había demostrado. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Gaara y la rozó con la suya jugueteando. Él pareció mostrar algo de interés, pero escaso.

Gaara parecía reticente a devolverle el beso y apenas se movía. Hinata entreabrió los ojos para ver su expresión. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su ceño aún estaba fruncido y no había descruzado los brazos para rodear su cintura. Suspiró internamente y se sonrojó sólo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_"Todo por la familia"._

Casi temblando, Hinata deslizó las manos desde el cuello de Gaara hasta su abdomen con delicadeza y con un deje sensual. O al menos lo intentó. No se podía creer que por su cabeza estuviese pasando la idea de seducir a Gaara de esa forma. No quería seguir utilizándose a sí misma. Se empezaba a odiar.

Escuchó un gruñido de Gaara y supo que eso había hecho efecto. Si le gustaba tanto físicamente como él decía, no tendría que serle muy difícil…Pero ella era tan tremendamente torpe para seducir a un hombre…

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y tratando de no desmayarse del agobio y la vergüenza, Hinata se poyó completamente en él, buscando que el chico sintiera sus pechos contra su cuerpo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y trató de profundizar el beso.

Gaara trató de mantenerse inmóvil los primeros cinco segundos. Después volvió a gruñir con más fuerza y antes de que Hinata se percatase, el pelirrojo la lazó agarrándola del trasero.

Hinata jadeó cuando sintió las manos de Gaara sobres sus bragas. Ya decía ella que aquel vestido era demasiado corto como para ir así por la calle. Las manos de Gaara palpando el fino tejido de la ropa interior escogida eran prueba de ello.

Sin embargo a él no pareció molestarle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba tocando buscó la forma de moverlas hacia un lado y tocar lo que ocultaba.

Hinata gimió contra su boca y la separó levemente de él para morderse el labio evitando así gritar. Gaara la estaba sujetando con ambas manos, por lo que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo mientras que al mismo tiempo con una de ellas exploraba su intimidad que se iba humedeciendo más y más.

Eso era precisamente lo que odiaba de ella misma: No podía darle asco. No sentía repugnancia ni deseaba que acabase pronto. Todo lo contrario. Sus piernas temblaban y se abrían solas involuntariamente, pidiéndole más.

-Te humedeces rápido, Hina…-le susurró Gaara con la voz muy ronca.

Ella, aún más sonrojada si cabe, no pudo más que asentir con timidez. Cuando el dedo corazón de Gaara se introdujo dentro de ella gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-Oh, Dios mío…-se le escapó al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella.

Gaara rió suavemente y Hinata entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo. Parecía haberla perdonado y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba tan guapo que Hinata sintió como se humedecía un poco más.

_-"Es hermoso. Es aún más hermoso cuando tiene esta expresión feliz en el rostro"-_tenía ganas de acariciarle las blancas mejillas, pero no era el momento. Sólo se quedó mirándolo y gimiendo bajito mientras él la miraba a ella, satisfecho de estar provocándola de esa forma.

Y cuando los gemidos de Hinata eran casi imposibles de silenciar, Gaara se detuvo. Sacó sus dedos de la entrepierna de Hinata y la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, aturdida y caliente. Ella se tambaleó al sentirse tan débil de repente y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared. Giró el rostro y miró a Gaara jadeando.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-preguntó sin un atisbo de tartamudeo en la voz-. Pensaba que…

-¿Qué te había perdonado tan rápido?- Gaara la miró de reojo y Hinata vio que su expresión se había tornado tan maliciosa-. Mi castigo es éste. No seguiré dándote placer. Ahora vuelve dentro, si quieres.

Cuando acabó de decirlo se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió los dedos que antes habían estado en Hinata. La chica apretó las piernas al pensar en lo que aquellas pálidas manos le habían hecho. Necesitaba más.

Sin ser del todo dueña de su cuerpo y poniéndose mentalmente la excusa de que todo lo hacía por ayudar a su familia, Hinata agarró la manga de la camiseta de Gaara. Bajó el rostro, sin creerse muy bien que fuera ella la que estaba a punto de decir lo que iba a decir:

-Gaara, ¿podemos volver a casa…los dos?

El pelirrojo la miró asombrado y frunció el ceño.

-No sé, pregúntale a Naruto si quiere venir con nosotros, ¿no?-le dijo rencoroso-. Probablemente incluso hayas estado pensando en él mientras…

-No he podido pensar en nada mientras me tocabas porque yo…-Hinata creía que acabaría transformándose en un tomate-Lo estaba disfrutando. Mucho. Quiero mi lección dos ahora.

Aunque odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo hacer-suplicar por un poco más de placer- Hinata deseaba que le concediese lo que pedía. No podía creerse que aquel ser frío fuese el autor de que sus bragas necesitasen ir a la lavadora con máxima urgencia.

Si no fuera tan duro con ella…

-Llama a Temari y dile que estás mareada y te he llevado a casa .Pide que te traiga tu bolso o lo que te hayas dejado y que no se preocupe, que te acostarás nada más llegar-le ordenó, separándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado la mayor parte del daré tu lección dos.

Hinata asintió y acató las órdenes de Gaara. Temari rio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando Hinata le cuestionó el por qué, la chica sólo le dijo que se divirtiese. Eso la dejó aún más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

Gaara había venido en moto. Una pequeña y antigua que nunca le había visto usar. Hinata lo siguió en silencio y cogió el casco que le tendió. Gaara le ayudó a colocárselo.

-Vas a pasar frío aquí, pero no te preocupes. Te calentarás al llegar a casa-le dijo con segundas-.Y, Hinata-la llamó antes de subirse a la moto- haré que no pienses en el rubio en toda la noche.

La chica recordó entonces a Naruto y se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Gaara pensaba en Naruto y viceversa? ¿No tenía ya bastante con el pelirrojo que encima tenía que empezar a gustarle su amigo? Sacudió la cabeza de espaldas a Gaara y se apresuró a subir a la moto con él.

Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos…Después de sentir las manos de Gaara donde tanto le gustaba.


	9. Capítulo 9

**9. Gracias.**

**Gaara.**

Con las prisas no había cogido si quiera una triste cazadora con la que cubrirse, pero no tenía frío. No había sentido el aire helado cuando iba a toda velocidad hacia el Ichiraku´s y menos lo sentía ahora, con ella aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda.

Sentía sobre su estómago los brazos entrelazados de Hinata que lo apretaban con fuerza por el temor a caerse. Probablemente ella si sentía el frío. La diminuta chaqueta corta y el fino vestido no podían abrigarla mucho más que los vaqueros y la camiseta de manga corta del pelirrojo.

Gaara pensó en lo transcurrido un rato antes: la canción de Hinata, la pelea posterior y la "reconciliación", por llamarlo de alguna manera. No había tenido la intención de dejarse dominar por sus propios celos pero la llamada de Temari lo había sacado de sus casillas como pocas veces antes le había ocurrido. Se había puesto en lo peor.

Y a juzgar por las miradas que Naruto le lanzaba a Hinata y viceversa, su hermana no se había equivocado del todo. Entre el rubio y la morena había una química especial de la que Gaara se percató en el primer cruce de miradas de ambos.

Y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Quería a Naruto como a nadie, pero esa noche había sentido unas ganas tremendas de golpear aquella sonrisa bobalicona que tantas y tantas veces lo había tranquilizado. Ponerle los ojos amoratados, hinchados, para que dejase de mirar con aquel embelesamiento a Hinata. Lo había odiado en ese momento casi tanto como odiaba a…

Hinata se apretó más contra su espalda y Gaara pudo sentir el casco que le había prestado sobre los omóplatos. Había tenido que ayudarla a abrochárselo porque Hinata no atinaba y sonrió al verla con él en la cabeza puesto. Para él no había traído, pero no importaba. Sabía por dónde tenía que ir para que nos los pillaran. Tenía bastante prisa en llegar a su destino.

No le interesaba detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir que Hinata fuera su amante del todo. Sólo de pensarlo se estremeció y la moto hizo un movimiento raro. Tuvo que estabilizarla a toda prisa para evitar caerse.

No recordaba haberse excitado nunca tanto como con la amiga de su hermana. Ni siquiera con Sari, pese a que la amó y en su día le pareció la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Con Hinata era algo distinto, quizás por esa mezcla de ternura y determinación que tenía dentro de ella; por la forma de sonrojarse o de dejar sus ideas claras entre tímidos tartamudeos, como si no estuviera muy acostumbrada a que la dejasen explicarse.

Y lo había sorprendido aún más cuando subió a bailar al escenario con esa gracia natural en ella. Había sido toda una revelación para él y le había gustado aún más cuando lo había retado con la mirada.

Y, luego, en el callejón, como se había mantenido orgullosa y serena frente al ataque de ira de él, mostrándole que a veces podía dejar de tartamudear cuando quería demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

Como ya pensó tiempo atrás, Hinata Hyuga era la caja de sorpresas que había esperado. Su llegada a la mansión había sido un regalo del cielo para él, aunque al inicio no supiese apreciarlo. Le habían enviado a la mujer más atractiva y enigmática que se podía desear.

Y no quería que nadie más desvelase ninguno de sus secretos. Ni Naruto, por muy amigo suyo que fuese, podía ver esas expresiones que se formaban en la cara de ella cuando le susurraba al oído o la ponía en un compromiso. Y mucho menos su sonrisa feliz, la de cuando se divertía o le agradaba lo que veía.

Quería todas esas expresiones para él, aunque lo convirtieran en el ser más egoísta del mundo.

Gaara sintió la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios mientras pensaba en su acompañante. No se había equivocado cuando le hizo la proposición. Para nada. Se sentía bien sabiendo que Hinata lo deseaba de esa manera. Aquella noche, por cabezonería, había estado a punto de romper el trato y pensar en ello hizo que le diesen ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra un árbol repetidamente hasta rompérsela en dos.

Si hubiera roto el trato la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Hinata Hyuga y sacarle los colores se habría escapado. Y esa noche tenía la intención de sacarle los colores de una forma que nadie había hecho antes.

Enfiló por la autovía y pronto empezó a divisar los primero árboles que le indicaba que estaba cerca de su hogar. La mansión era un lugar apartado y algo solitario, pues a su padre le gustaba la tranquilidad y poder aislarse de todo y de todos. Hasta de sus propios hijos.

Probablemente no volvía del viaje aún por pura pereza y no por sus quehaceres. Gaara pensó para sí que prefería mil veces estar acompañado del servicio y de sus hermanos antes que de su padre. No tenía por qué extrañarlo ni un poco. De todas formas su progenitor seguro que no los extrañaba a ellos.

Fueron necesarias unas cuantas curvas más hasta que Gaara y Hinata vieron alzarse ante ellos la imponente mansión en la que residían. Gaara detuvo la moto frente al portero automático y llamó para pedir al servicio que abrieran las verjas automáticas. Con las prisas había olvidado hasta el mando para poder entrar en su propio hogar, cosa que le hizo sentir incomodidad, pues era una señal de que Hinata le hacía olvidarse de cosas importantes que en otras circunstancias habría tenido en cuenta. No debía volver a pasar.

Cuando la verja comenzó a deslizarse sola hacia un lado Gaara volvió a ponerse en marcha. Tomó el mismo camino por el que Hinata había llegado en su primer día y aparcó la moto a un lado.

-Ya hemos llegado, Hinata- la informó el pelirrojo soltando el manillar y apeándose del vehículo- ¿Puedes bajar sola?

Hinata consiguió bajarse de la moto pese a que tenía las piernas tan heladas que ni las sentía. Se paró de pie frente a Gaara y se señaló el casco. Gaara entendió y la ayudó a desabrochárselo.

-Tampoco es tan difícil…-murmuró el pelirrojo cuando lo dejó sobre el asiento. Fue hasta ella nuevamente para colocarle bien el cabello.

-T-tengo las manos frías-se excusó ella mirándose las uñas-. Mira, mis uñas están lilas por el frío.

Hinata alzó la mano y se la puso a Gaara a escasos centímetros del rostro para que viese que lo que decía era verdad. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y agarró la pálida mano de la joven para observar de cerca.

-Pues sí que tienes frío, sí-murmuró el chico fingiendo que estaba muy interesado. Alzó la mirada de las manos y la posó sobre el rostro de Hinata que lo miraba muy seria y algo expectante-. Será mejor que vayamos dentro no vayas a resfriarte.

La chica pareció vacilar unos segundos pero después asintió. Sin soltarle la mano, Gaara la condujo hasta la puerta de la casa. Escuchaba el sonido de las botas de ella contra el suelo y su respiración algo agitada quizás por los nervios y se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nervioso.

Le molestó esa sensación. Ya había pasado por su primera relación sexual y sabía cómo iba todo. Sari también había sido virgen cuando se acostaron, así que recordaba como tenía que tratar con las primeras veces de las chicas. No había ningún problema. Incluso, a pesar del dolor, Sari acabó disfrutando, así que intentaría que lo mismo pasara con Hinata.

¡No había ningún motivo para estar nervioso! Hacía tiempo que no practicaba sexo, pero eso era como montar en bicicleta: nunca se olvida.

Metió la llave de la puerta en la cerradura y con un "click" se abrió. Por fortuna sí se había traído las llaves de la puerta principal. Gaara se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a una rígida Hinata que entró a la casa caminando como un robot. Gaara rió bajito y la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Um…B-bueno…-dijo la chica mirando al suelo y juntando sus dedos índices-. P-pues aquí estamos.

Gaara asintió con un gruñido y cuando Hinata alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo con timidez, el pelirrojo recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la besó nuevamente. Hinata soltó un sonidito de sorpresa pero enseguida le correspondió y, para sorpresa de Gaara, lo obligó a retroceder hasta que el chico estuvo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

El pelirrojo se atrevió entonces a rodearle la cintura con los brazos y a hacer el beso más profundo. No le importaba si pasaba todo el servicio y los pillaba. Se sentía en la gloria viendo como ella se volvía cada vez más audaz y tomaba un poco las riendas. El bulto de su pantalón podía dar fe de ello.

Gaara despegó la boca de la de Hinata y bajó los labios por el cuello de ella mientras con las manos le apretaba el trasero. La chica jadeó y se pegó más contra él. Gaara le lamió la mandíbula y bajó hasta la base de su garganta y entonces…

-Hueles a Naruto-gruñó contra la piel de la chica. La hizo separarse un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos-¿Por qué hueles tanto a él?

Sentía como la rabia iba apoderándose de cada parte de su ser a cada instante, ¿Le había mentido? ¿Se había atrevido a mentirle? Hinata entreabrió la boca desconcertada y se miró los hombros.

-N-Naruto me p-prestó una chaqueta porque tenía frío-le explicó al ver la cara furiosa de él-. N-no es nada de lo que piensas.

Gaara estudió el rostro arrebolado de la chica. Hinata tenía los labios hinchados por los besos y una mirada sincera que comenzó a calmarlo. Contra su voluntad se obligó a decir:

-Si fuera mentira lo que me dices nuestro trato se rompería-trató de aparentar frialdad, que no se notase que por dentro se moría por tumbarla allí mismo y hacerla suya por completo.

-L-lo sé.

-Bien, entonces…Ve a bañarte-le pidió Gaara caminando hacia las escaleras. Se giró para mirarla mientras comenzaba a subir-Yo iré a preparar mi habitación para que estés cómoda.

Y dicho aquello se fue. Necesitaba un momento para serenarse. No era normal la furia que se apoderaba de él cada vez que imaginaba a su mejor amigo acostándose con Hinata. Sólo pensar que ella podía decidir estar con otro lo ponía enfermo.

Luego se reprochó a sí mismo que eso le pusiese enfermo. Hinata sólo estaría un año aquí. Practicaría sexo con ella a menudo y luego se marcharía y quizás volviesen a verse alguna vez, pero lo dudaba. No tenía por qué importarle tanto ni enfadarse con Naruto por ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Entró a su cuarto y dejó la puerta entornada. Con un vistazo general supo que no estaba muy desordenado salvo por algunos papeles sueltos de la empresa de su padre que tenía que ojear. Los recogió de su cama y los puso encima del portátil, que estaba en el sillón desde el cual vio dormir a Hinata la mañana siguiente de recogerla en la playa. Al recordarlo, miró de reojo los cojines que tenía sobre su cama y sonrió.

Tuvo que lavarlos finalmente porque olerlos le producía una fuerte erección y casi no podía dormir. Lo lavó y cambió todo salvo la vieja camiseta blanca con la que se permitió, alguna noche, aliviar sus necesidades imaginando a Hinata con ella. Por suerte de ahora en adelante tendría a la propia Hinata para ayudarle a sentirse un poco mejor cuando su entrepierna tuviese ganas de fiesta.

Destapó la cama y acomodó las almohadas. Encendió el aire acondicionado caliente para que Hinata no tuviese frío después de su ducha y cerró el techo. No le apetecía mirar estrellas esa noche. Tendría la suya propia tumbada sobre la cama.

Y tras tener ese pensamiento idiota se autopellizcó el antebrazo con fuerza. No tenía que pensar en bobadas, solo en lo que pasaría a continuación. Sólo imaginarla de nuevo allí tumbada hacía que su cuerpo reclamase hacerle cosas indecorosas.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que ella terminase de darse el baño que se tenía que dar y entonces…

Un momento ¿tenía que esperar? Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Gaara pensó para sus adentros que él quizás también necesitase refrescarse un poco.

Sacó de su armario los pantalones largos negros que usaba para dormir y una muda de boxers, aunque las prendas no le iban a durar mucho puestas. Las sujetó bajo el brazo y tras quitarse los zapatos y echar un último vistazo a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, salió en dirección al baño.

Al parecer Hinata no había tardado en cumplir con lo que le había pedido. A través de la puerta cerrada podía oír el agua saliendo a chorros de los grifos y varios ruidos más que le indicaron que la persona que estaba dentro se movía por todo el lugar. Gaara apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud comprobando si la chica se había acordado de echar el pestillo o no.

Hinata había vuelto a olvidarlo, por supuesto. Se asomó por la pequeña rendija que había abierto y pudo ver como la chica, aún vestida, elegía las sales y las iba echando en pequeños puñados a la enorme bañera que ya estaba casi llena.

Cuando Hinata decidió que ya era suficiente se sacó las botas a puntapiés apoyándose en la pared y se paró delante del espejo para contemplarse. Estaba sonrojada, agitada y nerviosa. El pelirrojo se fijó por primera vez en que sus manos temblaban cuando efectuaban cualquier gesto o acción. La joven estaba empezando a dudar, a flaquear.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Gaara irrumpió en el cuarto de baño sobresaltando a Hinata que en ese momento sostenía un cepillo para el cabello, el cual cayó al suelo golpeándole en el pie.

-¡Ay!-exclamó la chica agachándose para frotarse el dedo gordo sólo cubierto por unos calcetines hasta el tobillo. Alzó la mirada hacia Gaara en aquella extraña posición-¿P-pasa algo? Podrías llamar-repuso segundos después dándose cuenta de que Gaara había entrado sin permiso.

El pelirrojo dejó su ropa sobre la de Hinata, en un pequeño taburete no sin antes cerrar la puerta de una pequeña patada y echar el pestillo. Sin responder a la joven se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta.

El chillido de asombro de Hinata no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco su caída hacia atrás, dejándola sentada en el suelo en una postura bastante cómica. Gaara se giró hacia ella con expresión alegre. Disfrutaba como un niño poniéndola nerviosa…En el buen sentido, claro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo fingiendo inocencia mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de sus vaqueros oscuros-¿Te has hecho daño?

La Hyuga no respondió. En lugar de ello arrastró su trasero hacia atrás por todo el suelo hasta quedar pegada a la pared. Desde allí se dedicó a mirar a Gaara con una expresión furiosa y sonrojada que hicieron que el joven tuviese ganas de llenarle el rostro de besos.

-I-iba a bañarme yo. N-no puedes entrar así, sin más-le dijo con la voz temblorosa por su propio tartamudeo y la indignación. Se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas-. Además, estaba pensando s-si n-no es un po-poco pronto para…

Gaara no la dejó hablar, porque sabía lo que iba a decir: Se había arrepentido. Era demasiado pronto. Pero él podía convencerla nuevamente de lo contrario, como un rato antes había conseguido que quisiese ir a casa con él. Si lo había logrado una vez podía lograrlo otra.

Hinata dejó de hablar cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de ella, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para poder inclinarse y verla mejor.

-¿Pronto para…? Tú lo deseas igual que yo, Hinata y no me lo niegues porque no sirve de nada-le advirtió cuando ella fue a abrir la boca-¿Por qué no? ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? Conmigo no tienes que tenerla y lo sabes. Sólo piensa en lo que compartimos en el callejón del Ichiraku´s… ¿No te gustó?

Para entonces la cara de Hinata era fácil de confundir con un semáforo en rojo. A Gaara no le pasó inadvertido el momento en que apretó las piernas y los ojos se le oscurecieron al pensar en lo que habían hecho antes.

Si de una cosa estaba seguro es que atraía a Hinata. Lo veía en su mirada cuando se atrevía a dar un paso más, a insinuarle algo más. En la forma en la que se había estremecido en el callejón y los jadeos de ella cada vez que sus dedos la tocaban de forma íntima. Ni tampoco se le había pasado por alto la mirada de ella al verlo de nuevo sin camiseta.

-S-sí quiero pero siento que…-Hinata cerró la boca de golpe- N-no soy capaz de…

Gaara cambió su postura hasta quedar de rodillas con el trasero apoyado en los talones y agarró a Hinata de las piernas para arrastrarla hasta él. La chica se dejó hacer, rotas ya casi todas sus barreras.

-Crees que no eres capaz pero eres tímida. Confía en mí. Haré que no te arrepientas de esto. Déjame demostrártelo ayudándote a darte un baño, anda…

Tras lanzarle una última mirada vacilante Hinata asintió desganada. Se puso en pie llevándose consigo a Gaara, que estaba ya a medio desnudar. Ni corto ni perezoso, el pelirrojo agarró las manos de la morena y las puso sobre los botones que quedaban por desabotonar de su pantalón.

-Haz los honores por mí, Hinata-le pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No era momento de bromas teniéndola tan nerviosa y tan poco receptiva.

La chica dudó, pero al final le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda. Los pantalones de Gaara cayeron al suelo y el saltó fuera de ellos. El pelirrojo se agachó para quitarse los calcetines y quedar sólo en bóxers frente a ella.

-El único que pierde aquí prendas soy yo. Es injusto-bromeó acercándose un poco más a ella hasta eliminar el espacio que los separaba por completo-¿Puedo?-le preguntó tirando de la fina tela del vestido que llevaba.

Sin mirarlo directamente a la cara Hinata asintió y Gaara se lo subió. La joven subió los brazos para facilitarle la tarea al chico y pronto estuvo sólo en ropa interior. Visiblemente azorada, la chica trató de cubrirse con los brazos.

-No tiene sentido cubrirse si ya te he visto así y además tengo la intención de descubrir más- argumentó Gaara deteniendo sus manos y bajándoselas hasta los costados-. Me daré la vuelta para que te quites el resto, si estás más cómoda.

-S-sí, por favor-le pidió ella respirando con algo de alivio.

Muy a su pesar Gaara cumplió con su palabra y no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento ni intentó mirar por el espejo. Empezaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo…Tenía la sensación de estar obligándola y eso no le gustaba… ¿Por qué tenía que encenderlo justamente la chica que más trabas ponía a meterse en su cama?

Escuchó un chapoteo y seguidamente los grifos cerrándose. Dio golpecitos con el pie desnudo, impaciente, hasta que la vocecita de Hinata le indicó que ya estaba lista.

Sin muchas ceremonias Gaara se deshizo de sus bóxers y se giró hacia Hinata dispuesto a bajar por las escalerillas de la bañera, pero entonces advirtió los ojos abiertos como platos de ella y supo el porqué estaba así en cuanto se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba.

-Hinata, ¿de verdad que nunca has visto a nadie desnudo? ¿Ni siquiera a tu primo? ¿En fotos?

La joven negó con vehemencia y el color que se le había retirado momentáneamente del rostro volvió en su mejor tonalidad de rojo. Hinata, que por fin había quedado completamente desnuda, se hundió más en el agua llena de jabón, así que Gaara no alcanzó a ver nada de lo que quería ver, pero pronto pondría solución a aquello.

-E-eres pelirrojo ahí abajo, tam-también-se atrevió a decir la Hyuga que no salía de su asombro-Igual que en la ca-cabeza.

Gaara resopló y evitó reírse a carcajadas por lo que acababa de decir su amante. Obvió entonces las escalerillas y saltó hacia el interior removiendo toda la espuma y el jabón que ella tan elaboradamente había distribuido alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que no se le viese nada.

-Si eso es todo lo que te ha impresionado de mi amiguito, tenemos un problema-bromeó Gaara intentando que Hinata regresase al mundo de los mortales-¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, sólo es q-que nunca había v-visto ninguna…Y además t-tiene el pelo rojo-musitó aún sorprendida-. Sé q-que los chicos ti-tienen…eso, pero no es como me la imaginaba.

-¿Decepcionada?-preguntó Gaara comenzando a preocuparse, pero sin dejar traslucir nada por su expresión.

-No. Es sólo q-que me sorprende, nada más.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Gaara soltó una pequeña carcajada que la hizo sonreír a ella de vuelta. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la bañera en busca de la esponja y el jabón de Hinata y volvió hasta ella.

-¿Puedo enjabonarte?

-M-mientras yo me lavo el cabello-indicó ella, tratando de aparentar una resolución que no sentía. Gaara aún veía al fondo de sus ojos el miedo y la duda, pero parecía querer esforzarse.

Gaara vertió un poco de jabón sobre la esponja y la mojó en el agua para hacer espuma. Con delicadeza le apartó el cabello a Hinata y comenzó a pasarla por los hombros tratando de no ser brusco.

Y le costaba no serlo. Le estaba costando no sacarla del agua y hacerla girar una y otra vez para tener la perspectiva de su cuerpo desde todas partes. Lo estaba volviendo loco haciéndole esperar, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Y haría que para ella también fuera así, costase lo que costase.

Lavó la zona del cuello, donde había detectado el olor de Naruto con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Hinata no se quejó. Se estaba lavando la cabeza y parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Las manos de Gaara bajaron por su espalda, por su trasero, y luego volvieron a subir y se desviaron hacia el vientre plano de la joven. Y ahí fue cuando se percató de que Hinata había dejado de moverse.

-¿Hinata?- Gaara la hizo girarse, alarmado-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te gusta que sea yo…?

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza y lo miró con dificultad.

-El p-problema es pre-precisamente q-que sí me gusta-confesó luchando por hundirse en el agua y morir, o esa es la impresión que tuvo Gaara cuando ella trató de zafarse de su sujeción.

-Pero es lo que importa, ¿no?-le preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo a atraparla y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo-. Si no te gustase sería como si estuvieras obligada a…

-¡PERO ES QUE NO DEBERÍA GUSTARME!-gritó ella empujándolo. Segundos después pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho, sobre todo al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Gaara.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no debería gustarte?-cuestionó Gaara con todos los sentidos alerta. Allí había algo que no le gustaba. Algo que no le estaba encajando.

¿Por qué quería y a la vez "no podía gustarle"? ¿Qué loco sentido tenía todo eso?

-N-no p-puede gustarme p-por qué yo…p-por qué yo siempre he querido llegar v-virgen al matrimonio y yo…-la voz y ella misma temblaban considerablemente, mucho más de lo normal. Tanto que Gaara se preguntó si lo que le estaba contando no era más que una excusa y que detrás de ella había algo que de verdad la preocupaba más que el hecho de perder la virginidad antes de pasar por el altar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse nada más porque Hinata se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con violencia, haciéndole daño y excitándolo a la vez. Sintió el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, sus pechos rozándolo y entonces no vio nada más; sólo decidió entregarse al beso, a las sensaciones que se extendían como la hiedra por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta su miembro palpitante y poniéndolo duro.

Hinata jadeó y abrió los ojos al sentir la punzada caliente del sexo de Gaara clavársele en el vientre, pero segundos después volvió a cerrar los ojos y retomó el beso con más entusiasmo si cabía. Sus ojos habían cambiado, desterrando las dudas que pudiera haber en ellos.

El pelirrojo atrapó las nalgas de la joven entre sus manos para apretárselas con fiereza, arrancando un gemido ronco de la garganta de Hinata, que en ese momento se separó de él y se mordió el labio sin abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Hinata…?—llamó Gaara en voz bajita subiendo las manos hasta su cintura. La Hyuga abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo miró con vergüenza y deseo en ellos-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

La chica negó con la cabeza e hizo que algunos de sus cabellos oscuros y empapados se le quedasen pegados a las mejillas sonrosadas. Gaara sacó una mano del agua y se la puso en la barbilla con el pulgar acariciándole el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió moviéndose un poco para que ella sintiese su erección-. Te necesito ahora.

-Pero estamos mojados-argumentó ella sin mucha convicción. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en ella y sus correctos modales.

-Eso no me importa ahora, Hinata. Lo único que me apetece ahora mismo eres tú, y me da igual dejar la habitación hecha un asco si puedo tenerte-le dijo, sincero.

Una pequeña sonrisa pugnó por formarse en los labios de Hinata y medio lo consiguió. Gaara se la devolvió y le acarició la mejilla. La chica cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la palma de la mano de él como si estar allí fuese lo mejor del mundo.

-Voy a coger una toalla para ti, por si quieres secarte- Gaara se apartó de ella con suavidad, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios-. No quiero que cojas frío.

Mientras subía por la pequeña escalerilla se preguntó qué diantres estaba haciendo. Cualquiera que los viera desde fuera diría que eran una pareja a punto de tener su primera vez, pero ellos eran sólo amantes. No deberían implicarse tanto emocionalmente el uno con el otro.

Gaara no debería sentir celos de que Hinata fuese a dar una vuelta con Naruto, ni debería preocuparse porque ella tuviese frío, ni tenía por qué hablarle tan dulcemente. Parecía un idiota dejándole ver esa parte de él, la misma que había decidió desechar. Su tatuaje se lo recordaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo: "Amor". El peor mal de este mundo.

Cogió la toalla que la chica había dejado para cuando saliera y la abrió con delicadeza, aspirando el aroma a Hinata que se desprendía de ella. Le encantaba. No podía evitarlo.

-¿M-me la das, Gaara?-le preguntó la vocecita de Hinata que en ese momento estaba saliendo y se tapaba, como buenamente podía, los pechos con los brazos. Además, trataba de no mirar descaradamente la entrepierna de Gaara, que tanto la había sorprendido.

Gaara se la tendió con lentitud, admirando su cuerpo empapado como si de la Venus de Botticelli se tratase. Se preguntó si habría hombre en el mundo que la viese así y no tuviese ganas de hacerle el amor durante años.

_"-¡No! Yo no le voy a hacer el amor. Sólo tendremos sexo"-_se recordó mientras observaba como ella se envolvía en la toalla e iba en busca del peine que se le había caído antes para cepillarse la larga melena. Cuando vio a Gaara mirándola, reflejado en el espejo, Hinata lo saludó con la mano, sonriente.

Y el miembro de Gaara volvió aponerse duro del todo sólo con eso.

_"-Soy gilipollas"-_pensó cerrando los ojos y apartando la vista de ella.

Hinata no tardó demasiado en adecentarse y cuando estuvo lista se lo hizo saber a Gaara, que sin atreverse a mirarla por si ella pestañeaba y el eyaculaba, se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿T-te vas desnudo?

-No quiero perder el tiempo teniendo que quitarme ninguna prenda. Ni mi amigo de aquí abajo tampoco, créeme-se burló Gaara haciéndose a un lado para dejarla salir a ella primero-. Adelante. Todo recto hacia mi habitación.

**Temari**

El grito de placer de Temari retumbó por las paredes de la habitación cuando alcanzó el éxtasis. Abrió los ojos para mirar al joven que tenía debajo de ella y que había llegado a la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo que ella. Le sonrió traviesa y se bajó de encima de él para tumbarse a su lado.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy una mujer problemática?-le preguntó recogiéndose el cabello rubio en una coleta sencilla y apoyándose en el pecho de él-. No me pongas esa cara, Shikamaru. Sabía que esto iba a volver a pasarnos tarde o temprano.

El chico castaño suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro para luego acostarse de lado y quedar frente a la rubia de ojos verdes que no prometía nada bueno.

-Dijimos que la última vez sería la última.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento-Temari se encogió de hombros-. Y a mí me gusta mucho esto.

-Pues a mí no me gusta nada tener que mantenerlo en secreto por si acabo saliendo en las revistas del corazón. Es problemático- Shikamaru resopló-. Sólo puedo contentarme con tener encuentros sexuales esporádicos contigo cuando en realidad lo que quiero es…

Temari le tapó la boca. Toda la felicidad que había sentido mientras hacía el amor con Shikamaru se había esfumado, como cada vez que sacaban el tema.

No era que Temari no ansiase estar con él. Ella lo amaba desde que lo había conocido cuando ambos eran unos niños. Lo quiso aún más cuando con trece años se atrevió a besarlo por vez primera, y se enamoró completamente cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez un año más tarde.

Pero nadie sabía esto. Ni siquiera Hinata o Kankuro. Ni Chouji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru. A ojos de todos, siempre andaban juntos como buenos amigos que eran, pero nada más. Si su padre se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con alguien de clase media la echaría de casa y no tendría donde ir. Sería una vergüenza para él y acabaría saliendo en todos los medios.

Y sobre todo, no podría proteger a Gaara de que se convirtiese en clon del Cuarto.

Por eso, en un principio, Shikamaru y ella habían decidido poner punto y final a su relación. Pero al final había sido imposible para ambos mantenerse alejados tanto tiempo y habían vuelto a visitarse en la cama, el único lugar donde podían hablar y ser una pareja normal.

Shikamaru le apartó la mano de su boca y le besó los nudillos.

-¿Te preocupa Gaara?-preguntó, a sabiendas de que su hermano pequeño era lo primero para ella.

-Esta noche no-respondió Temari con una sonrisa cálida sustituyendo su anterior expresión molesta-. Se ha ido con Hinata. Creo que están enamorados o algo así.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-¿Gaara? No, ni en broma. Hinata parece morir de miedo cuando se le acerca.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero yo veo más cosas…La intuición femenina, ya sabes- Temari le guiñó un ojo y se pegó más a él-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y tenemos un segundo asalto?

Shikamaru la besó sin decir nada y pronto ambos estuvieron sumergidos en un mar de caricias y besos voraces. Temari adoraba estar así con él, como si sólo fuesen ellos dos en todo el planeta.

Pero el resto del planeta seguía existiendo para desgracia de ambos. Pudieron comprobarlo cuando el teléfono móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar y tuvieron que detenerse.

-Podría ser Kankuro diciendo que Tsunade lo ha echado de casa de Naruto. Iba a jugar a un juego de la Play Station con él-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y Tsunade es muy estricta con los horarios de su nieto.

Shikamaru la dejó ir y se recostó en la cama nuevamente mientras su…¿novia?, rebuscaba en el bolso hasta dar con el móvil y descolgarlo.

-¡Kankuro! ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con alegría.

Poco a poco Shikamaru vio como la expresión de Temari cambiaba y su rostro se volvía pálido. La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos verdes que Shikamaru tanto amaba, comenzaron a empañarse. El castaño se incorporó y se acercó hasta ella cuando se despidió de su hermano y colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tema?-le preguntó besándola en la frente.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y sólo murmuró:

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo a Gaara.

**Hinata**

No recordaba lo cómoda que se estaba en la cama del pelirrojo, ya que la vez anterior había estado demasiado bebida para recordarlo. Le resultó gracioso pensar que también había tenido que bañarse antes de acostarse en esa cama la primera vez que se vieron medio desnudos. Parecía estar convirtiéndose en alguna especie de tradición.

La toalla en la que había llegado envuelta se había quedado en un rincón de la habitación, tirada por el suelo. Gaara tenía encendida la calefacción cuando llegaron, así que no pasaría nada de frío por estar completamente desnuda.

Aunque seguía teniendo vergüenza, y el sentimiento de culpa que la corroía por dentro parecía no querer irse. Casi había acabado con todo cuando le confesó a él que "no debería gustarle" lo que hacían. La única forma de distraerlo había sido besándolo.

Y de esa forma Hinata había aceptado definitivamente que ese muchacho la atraía demasiado para su propio bien. Un solo roce de sus labios la hacía olvidarse de sí misma, de que tenía que traicionarlo y posiblemente enemistarse con él y toda su familia en un futuro. Cuando sus bocas se encontraban y él la abrazaba de la manera en que lo hacía para Hinata todo comenzaba a desaparecer. Solo había cabida para sus propios deseos y los de él.

Como en ese momento.

La lengua de Gaara jugueteaba con la suya dentro de su boca haciéndola estremecerse desde las raíces del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. El peso del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, ligeramente ladeado para que sus sexos aún no se rozasen, lo sentía familiar, cómodo. Cómo si fuera algo que siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Hinata se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda cuando el pelirrojo se apartó de sus labios para besar su cuello.

-Ahora hueles más a mí que a él-le susurró Gaara al oído haciendo que ella lo mirase con los ojos perla entornados por el es porque eres mi amante y no la suya.

La chica murmuró alguna respuesta no muy coherente. Tenía que luchar por apretar las piernas para que él no viese que se había humedecido demasiado rápido, sólo con unos cuantos besos. Su comportamiento era completamente indecente, pero era una de los mejores momentos de su vida también.

Con una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Hinata, Gaara comenzó a descender en busca de sus pechos, como ya hizo una vez anterior. Cuando la lengua del chico comenzó a lamer con vehemencia uno de sus pezones la Hyuga tuvo que apretar los dientes para no comenzar a gemir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Gaara…-se aferró al cabello rojo de él, tan suave que le encantaba favor…

_"Para",_ quería decir, pero Gaara ignoró la petición implícita en sus palabras y comenzó a describir lentos círculos con la lengua en ambos botones rosados, que se encontraban erguidos y dispuestos. Cuando la mordió ligeramente en uno de los pechos, Hinata gritó y Gaara alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con la voz ronca y el rostro preocupado, sincero.

Con los labios hinchados por los besos y esa expresión, Hinata pensó que era uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo.

-S-sí…Sólo es que me ha gustado-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Gaara sonrió abiertamente y ella bebió de esa expresión como si hubiese encontrado agua en mitad del desierto. Era hermoso. Lo había pensado poco después de conocerlo y hoy, que lo había visto completamente desnudo ese pensamiento se había reforzado.

Gaara, una mezcla de color blanco, rojo sangre y aguamarina. Hinata tembló al pensar en él y al ver como la miraba, manteniendo aún su sonrisa. Hinata giró levemente el rostro para que pudieran verse cara a cara por completo.

-Eres hermosa-dijo él, sin más. Pareció sorprenderse de sus propias palabras, pero aún así no dijo más.

-Tú…t-también-respondió ella.

Gaara volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios, con mucha ternura. Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos para perderse en ese beso por completo y entonces sintió como él la agarraba de la mano y la conducía hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo, cerrando los dedos alrededor del miembro erecto.

-Arriba y abajo-le indicó Gaara contra sus a poco.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada pero obedeció, y comprobó como la piel que recubría el sexo de su compañero subía y bajaba cuando ella movía a mano, y como la cara de Gaara se iba transformando hasta que los primero gemidos comenzaron a brotar de él.

La mano que Hinata mantenía entrelazada con la de él estaba siendo apretada con fuerza por el chico que parecía estremecerse cada vez que ella movía la mano allí abajo. La Hyuga no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de él, de esa expresión de placer absoluto que ella estaba provocándole.

Se sentía feliz por hacerlo sentir así. Tenía la sensación de que él era el único que sabía cómo complacerla a ella, y que ella a su vez no hacía nada por complacerlo a él. Ahora veía que era posible, y con ese pensamiento se atrevió a hacerlo más rápido.

Los gemidos de Gaara subieron de volumen. A él parecía no importarle que nadie lo oyese mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Hinata y a las sábanas. Estremeciéndose, Gaara bajó el rostro hasta los pezones de Hinata para llevárselos a la boca una vez más, arrancando suspiros de sus labios.

Cuando el calor concentrado en el vientre de Hinata parecía estar a punto de estallar en un orgasmo nunca visto, Gaara se apartó y la obligó a soltarlo.

-Para, Hina. Detente-le susurró jadeando-. Quiero acabar dentro de ti. Espera un momento.

El pelirrojo se apartó de ella, aunque le costó un esfuerzo considerable no penetrarla en ese mismo instante. Se sentó al borde de la cama y sacó del cajoncito de la mesilla un preservativo con un envoltorio rosa chicle. Hinata lo observó rasgarlo y sacar la gomita de dentro para colocársela en el miembro.

Ella casi no tenía fuerzas para nada. El cosquilleo de sus pechos, las pulsaciones de su entrepierna y el calor que sentía la estaban agotando, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Su propio sexo latía, pidiendo a gritos una última cosa. Ni siquiera se había percatado cuando había abierto las piernas y flexionado las rodillas para adoptar esa posición que le facilitase el acceso a Gaara.

Él volvió a su lado y se colocó entre sus piernas apoyando las manos en las rodillas para mirarla desde su altura. Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su sexo y sonrió al ver el pelo rojo oscuro que cubría una parte. Gaara se percató de ello y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te sigue resultando curioso?-le preguntó mirándola de una forma tan tierna que Hinata sintió que tenía ganas de llorar.

-M-me parece bonito, en realidad- ella alzó las manos para rozarlas con las suyas, y con algo de temor preguntó-¿Va a doler?

Gaara perdió la alegría de los ojos y la sonrisa de la cara y asintió. Apartó una de las manos de las rodillas de Hinata y hundió un par de dedos dentro de ella arrancándole un gemido mezcla entre sorpresa y placer.

-Posiblemente. Aunque estás muy húmeda, Hina. Mientras me tocabas tus caderas se alzaban solas buscándome- Gaara movió los dedos dentro de ella haciéndola retorcerse-. Intentaré hacerte el menor daño posible.

-Ensuciaré tu cama…

-No me importa-dijo él, posicionándose sobre ella para quedar cerca de su rostro.

Y entonces comenzó a entrar en ella poco a poco. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el dolor lacerante que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna, antes excitada. Gritó de dolor y se aferró a la espalda de Gaara con la mano libre a la vez que rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él deteniéndose, asustado ante su reacción-¿Puedes aguantar?

-C-creo que sí- respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él se movió un poco más empujando hacia dentro y el dolor volvió-. C-continúa.

Siempre había oído que la primera vez dolía y sangrabas, pero nunca imaginó que fuese como si estuviesen metiéndote un cuchillo. Hinata apretaba los labios y trataba de no pensar en el dolor, de recordar en las sensaciones que había sentido antes. Tenía que pasar por ese dolor para disfrutar luego, ¿no? El sexo sería placentero después, ¿verdad?

Clavó las uñas en la pálida espalda de Gaara cuando el chico embistió con fuerza. Tan concentrada como estaba ella pensando en su dolor, no se había percatado de que a él le estaba costando horrores aguantarse y no lanzarse a su interior con la brutalidad de un toro.

Gaara jadeaba y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Después de cada pequeño avance dentro del cuerpo de Hinata tenía que detenerse para esperar a que ella se acostumbrase a la intrusión. El interior de ella le apretaba el miembro con fuerza y cada vez iba perdiendo más y más el control y la paciencia. Quería abrirla por completo y dejarse ir dentro, pero si lo hacía así la dañaría y luego se sentiría culpable. Además, eso era egoísta. Hinata se merecía tener una primera vez lo más dulce posible.

Buscó entonces la boca de ella y comenzó a besarla, tratando de relajar el cuerpo rígido de la chica. Hinata le respondió titubeando, pero luego comenzó a devorarlo como habían hecho antes en el baño. Con la mano libre, Gaara le acarició el rostro levemente y luego volvió a apoyarse en la cama para seguir empujando.

Con los besos de Gaara, Hinata pareció calmarse un poco. Alzó más las caderas buscando que él se metiese más profundamente dentro de ella, incitándolo. El pelirrojo la miró con los ojos claros llenos de preocupación.

-¿Sigo hasta el final?-Ella asintió y Gaara suspiró-. Allá voy.

Le embestida no se hizo esperar y el gemido de él tampoco. Hinata aguantó el grito de dolor pero abrió mucho los ojos al ver que él estaba completamente dentro. Jadeó cuando Gaara se retiró levemente sólo para volver a penetrarla, repitiéndolo varias veces hasta que el dolor que sentía comenzó a mitigarse, quedando como una lejana punzada molesta en su interior.

Entonces volvió poco a poco a sumergirse en el mar de placer del principio, conforme la boca de Gaara le besaba el rostro y el cuello al tiempo que le hacía el amor. Cuando el pelirrojo aspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre ella, supo que para él había acabado.

Hinata desentrelazó la mano que habían mantenido todo el tiempo agarrada y la enredó en las cabellos de él para mesárselos, encantada. Gaara alzó la cabeza y la miró con cansancio y sueño.

-Será bueno para ti la próxima vez. Lo prometo-le dijo respirando con dificultad-. A las chicas siempre os duele la primera vez.

Hinata asintió. Aún notaba la molestia dentro de sí, aunque ahora era mucho más soportable. Desgraciadamente ella no había alcanzado el éxtasis junto a Gaara. Tendría que esperar a la siguiente vez.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que él se separó de ella para ir a buscar un paño húmedo con el que lavarla. Hinata observó su trasero desnudo mientras él se salía por la puerta para ir al baño. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y relajada, y al pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir sonrió. No había sido placentero, pero ella se sentía bien.

La Hyuga se medio incorporó en la cama y entonces vio que en la sábana negra había un pequeño manchurrón más oscuro justo donde ella estaba. Era su sangre. Acababa de acostarse por primera vez con alguien.

La realidad la golpeó con la fuerza de una maza y se puso colorada como los cojines de la habitación. Al final había acabado haciendo justo lo que más deseaba posponer. Se sintió agitada y trató de relajarse respirando con tranquilidad.

En ese momento Gaara volvió con un paño húmedo y la ropa que Hinata había dejado en el baño bajo el brazo. Él también parecía haberse lavado, ya que vestía la ropa que había traído cuando se había metido en el baño con ella, y sonrió a Hinata cuando se sentó frente a ella y la hizo separar las piernas.

-Espera, p-puedo hacerlo yo…-dijo ella apartándole las manos y tratando de quitarle el paño húmedo. Bastante vergüenza estaba pasando al pensar en que él le había hecho el amor instantes antes.

-Ni en broma, Hinata. Yo te he hecho esto-le dijo rozando con la yema del dedo un punto especialmente sensible de su sexo-. Déjame que te limpie.

Ella cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara mientras sentía como él limpiaba la sangre y los fluidos de su excitación. Cuando hubo acabado, insistió en ayudarla a vestirse.

-Siéntate en mi sillón mientras cambio las sábanas-le indicó ayudándola a levantarse-Es posible que te duela un poco al sentarte.

Hinata no tardó en comprobar que eso era cierto. Aunque el sillón era cómodo, su dolorida entrepierna la hacía estar molesta y tenía que coger una pose muy incómoda mientras observaba como Gaara desmantelaba su lecho para poner sábanas limpias que no tuvieran manchas de sangre.

La morena sonrió al pensar que la máscara de Gaara parecía haberse resquebrajado un poco más aquella noche y entonces miró a un lado, en busca del portátil del chico para entretenerse mientras el adecentaba el lugar. Lo localizó sobre el escritorio y fue a extender la mano para cogerlo cuando se percató de un detalle.

Una enorme pila de papeles e informes debajo del escritorio. En cada una de las carpetas estaba el sello de la empresa de la familia de Temari. En alguno de aquellos informes tenían que hacer alguna referencia a su familia o a Akatsuki.

Tenía que conseguir esos informes.

-Ya está listo, Hinata- indicó Gaara sacándola de sus pensamientos y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad-. Ven, quédate a dormir.

La chica, aturdida, se incorporó torpemente a punto estuvo de tropezarse, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. En esa habitación estaban las respuestas que ella había venido buscando. Sólo tenía que robarlas.

Gaara la estrechó entre sus brazos cuando la tuvo cerca y la ayudó a meterse en la cama con él. Apagó la luz y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-le susurró dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Igualmente- Hinata se apoyó en su pecho para escuchar su respiración y él la abrazó en respuesta-. G-gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-preguntó Gaara con curiosidad.

-Po-por haberte portado tan bien conmigo.

Y porque probablemente ella no iba a portarse bien con él ni con los suyos. Hinata sentía angustia y ganas de llorar.

No quería hacerlo.

No quería perder a Temari, a Kankuro, a las chicas…

Ni tampoco a Gaara y Naruto.

Con ése último pensamiento, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo plagado de pesadillas donde un ojo azul y otro aguamarina la miraban llenos de odio y tristeza.


End file.
